Las Hijas de la noche
by animebot02
Summary: Universo alterno. Existen seres de la oscuridad, seres creados por sus propios demonios, ambiciones y deseos mas oscuros, una vampiresa llamada Hinata comienza a tener deseos por llevar una vida normal al ver a un joven medico y sus dos hijos en el parque. actualizo cada 10 dias.
1. Prólogo

**Debido a un accidente, padezco disgrafía, de antemano pido disculpas por los teclazos y las barbaridades del auto corrector.**

 **Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Prólogo.**

Hinata hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmayarse; sabía que moriría pronto, pero al menos sus últimos momentos en el mundo no los pasaría con el miedo de que los hombres de Hanzo la salamandra encontrarán su cuerpo y lo mutilasen para demostrarle a su jefe que la habían alcanzado.

Apenas esta mañana ella y sus padres estaban empacando, pues no juntaron el dinero que el Bandido exigían como pago para que su pequeño almacén siguiera abierto.

Ya habían visto que sucedía si no les pagaban a tiempo, ellos llegaban y mataban enfrente del cabeza de familia a sangre fría a la mitad de la familia y se iban exigiendo el pago al dia siguiente sopena de perder a la otra mitad, ella lamentablemente tuvo la mala suerte de que su familia no salió a tiempo por lo que con cuchillo en mano ellos degollaron a su madre y su padre cuando ellos le dieron la primera tajada en el vientre los empujo para que tratara de escapar.

Con toda la sangre que perdió y el cansancio, Hinata veía su vida regándose en el suelo terroso del bosque, afortunadamente para ella ahora que obscureció, si encontraba un refugio decente al menos podría ponerse en paz con el creador e irse tranquilamente, por eso cuando vio la caverna se arrastró a ella con dificultad. Como pudo logró entrar a la caverna y se fue asentando en ella, llegó a una especie de altar, en el que se encontraban toda clase de talismanes y signos pintados en él, ella se tambaleo y callo bruscamente sobre la plataforma, apartado de un manotazo los objetos, borrando en el proceso algunos signos pintados en el altar, se recostó a lado del altar pensando que era gracioso que fuera a morir de esa manera, lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue una figura que se acercó a ella.

Se despertó y se encontró en la absoluta oscuridad, al tratar de extender sus brazos encontró dos paredes a lado de ella, haciendo fuerza con los pies dio un salto y encontró el techo, tanteando un poco más presa del pánico se dio cuenta que si bien de alguna forma estaba viva, había sido enterrada, ella golpeó con todas las fuerzas que pudo el ataúd donde estaba encerrada, el cual para sorpresa de ella cedió con facilidad, al salir de él vio que no estaba enterrada viva, más aun, seguía en la caverna donde se fue a ocultar.

Aunque no había luz podía ver con claridad la cueva, antes, mientras el sol se ocultaba apenas vio que había en el supuesto altar, ahora veía con claridad una serie de guirnaldas secas y algunos objetos de plata regados, así como una suerte de pentagrama con algunas partes borradas en el centro del altar.

Alguien trajo aceite y cerillas así como un vieja bujía de alcohol la cual lleno con aceite, una vez que la mecha estuvo empapada la encendió.

A la luz mortecina de la lámpara pudo ver algo que no comprendía en ella, sus uñas estaban largas, más largas de lo que recordaba, no solo eso, se sentía incómoda con su ropa, sobre todo en la cadera y el pecho sentía una opresión, ella por reflejo se tanteó el lugar donde fue apuñalada y extrañada vio que en ese sitio ni siquiera tenía puntos o una cicatriz.

De repente oyó un crujido y al ver en dirección al altar pudo ver cómo se movía, del altar salió una jovencita de no más de veinte años, la chica era algo alta, piel clara pálida, tenía el cabello rubio corto, ojos azul pálido, labios rojos y sensuales; piernas largas y torneadas, cintura delgada a causa del corsé que traia puesto así como un viejo batín blanco que dejaba ver casi por completo un par de enormes senos.

-Vaya, ya despertaste- dijo la joven sonriéndole a su invitada.

-¿Quien eres y que está pasando?- Hinata se sentía rara, estaba asustada por la situación, pero la joven no le daba miedo alguno.

-Me llamó Samui, cariño ¿Que es lo último que recuerdas?-preguntó la rubia sentándose en el sarcófago.

-Unos hombres de Salamandra Hanzo me perseguían, me habían apuñalado en el vientre y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, entre a esta cueva, me recargue en esa plataforma y me desmalle- enumeró algo confundida la mujer.

-¿Que más?

-Mmm desperté dentro de un ataúd, es todo los que se- terminó su relato con la voz quebrada de miedo-Estoy en el limbo verdad, estoy muerta.

-No cariño, no estás muerta, pero tampoco estas viva- Samui le hizo a Hinata el ademán para que se sentara junto a ella- ciertamente alguien con tus heridas habría muerto, para tu fortuna cuando caíste sobre mí sarcófago borraste los sellos que me mantenían atrapada adentro, como agradecimiento te convertí en alguien como yo, en una vampiresa.

Hinata se sentó junto a Samui tratando de asimilar lo que le acababa de contar, no sabía de qué le estaba hablando, sólo sabía que estaba bien y a salvo, iba a pedirle a su anfitriona que se explicará mejor cuando un ruido fuera de la cueva llamó la atención de las mujeres

-Maldición, ¿Dónde carajos se escondió esa perra?- Preguntó un hombre de mediana edad a sus dos acompañantes- con lo débil que estaba no pudo ir lejos.

-Es tu culpa por no degollarla, todo por no arruinar la cara de esa tipa- se quejó un segundo hombre.

-Más bien es tu culpa por no contener bien al padre- se defendió el tercer hombre señalando al primero- a ti fue al que se le escapó.

Dentro de la cueva a pesar de que había al menos cincuenta metros de distancia entre ellas y los hombres, Hinata se dio cuenta que pudo oír completa la conversación, estaba asustada de que esos hombres la encontrarán, iba a pedirle a Samui que huyeran, cuando al voltear a verla, pudo ver como la mujer que hasta hace instantes la veía de manera gentil y dulce, esbozaba una cruel sonrisa.

-Mmm, me encanta cuando las presas vienen directamente a mi- decía tras relamerse los labios la rubia, en ese gesto; la chica ojiperla pudo ver que los ojos de su acompañante se volvían rojos y que sus colmillos se volvían largos y filosos.

-Shhh, no hagas ruido y sigueme- ordenó la rubia, y para sorpresa de Hinata ella obedeció la orden a pesar de estar aterrada.

Samui y Hinata rodearon por a los bandidos y se colocaron detrás de ellos, cuando los tenían en frente, la ojiazul le hizo una seña para que se escondiera mientras que ella carraspeo para llamar la atención de los hombres.

Ellos voltearon en dirección a la voz que oyeron, ninguno de los bandidos podía creer que frente a ellos se encontrará una mujer tan hermosa y semidesnuda, era tanto su estupor que no vieron cuando los ojos rojos de la rubia brillaron de manera siniestra.

-Aún estoy débil, me tomó cinco segundos atraparlos- mencionó casualmente la rubia- tú y tu vengan acá.

Los hombres que Samui señaló se acercaron muy lentamente, cuando estuvieron frente a ella, rasguño en el cuello a uno de ellos tan fuerte que el bandido comenzó a sangrar, al otro lo tomó de la mano y lo apartó un poco, tras lo cual lo obligó a agacharse un poco y le ordenó descubrirse el cuello.

En el momento en el que el bandido comenzó a sangrar, Hinata no fue dueña de sus actos, el color de la sangre y su olor embriagaron sus sentidos, sin miedo alguno, se lanzó hacia el hombre y le derribo, en el suelo mordió en la yugular al hombre y comenzó a succionarle la vida con avidez, sin ser consciente que su compañera hacia lo mismo.

La rubia sentia que perdia lentamente el control sobre el tercer hombre, pero ya que estaba recobrando sus fuerzas y sin dejar a su presa en paz, abrió los ojos y volvió a paralizar a su víctima, cuando sintio que la vida de su alimento se había consumido, con gran elegancia la depósito en el suelo y se dirigió hasta su segunda comida de la noche que aún estando paralizada tuvo la conciencia suficiente para mirar aterrada, a la predadora que terminaría con su vida.

Hinata dejó exánime a su única victima al mismo tiempo que Samui, se relamio los labios de manera lasciva degustando extasiada las últimas gotas de sangre el bandido, y se levantó llena de vitalidad y fuerza, fue en ese momento donde recobró el dominio de si misma y grito horrorizada por lo que acababa de hacer.

-!¿Que he hecho!?…¡¿Que sucedió conmigo!?- gritaba la ojiperla llorando de miedo y tristeza- ¡Soy un monstruo!.

!SLAP!, Samui le dio una bofetada a Hinata, puso sus manos en sus mejillas y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-No eres un monstruo, la primera vez que un vampiro se alimenta lo hace por instinto, la prueba de que no eres un mounstro es que sientes pena y repulsión por haber quitado una vida. !Pero la vida que tomaste no le pertenecía a un inocente!.

Hinata seguía llorando, peeo la intensidad de sus sollozos había bajado considerablemente.

-Acompañame de regreso a la cueva cariño, tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar.


	2. 1

**Bueno, antes que nada, les recuerdo que debido a un accidente automovilístico tengo entre otras cosas disgrafia, no percibo olores y a veces suelto las cosas que tengo en la mano derecha, si, en la cabeza es donde me pegue, por lo que pido disculpas por los teclasos y errores de autocorrector.**

 **También aclaró que** **Naruto es obra de Kishimoto sensei.**

1

El sol estaba ocultándose cuando una mujer llegó a la banca que siempre usaba en el parque para leer, la ojiperla llevaba un sobrio traje sastre negro, medias y zapatos del mismo color y un portafolio de piel rojo del cual sacó un periódico que desdobló para comenzar a leerlo.

El leer en el parque se había convertido en una especie de ritual para Hinata, sin faltar un sólo día desde hacía varias décadas atrás; si la inseguridad del lugar donde vivía se lo permitía se sentaba a leer una novela o el periódico en el parque.

Una ventaja de el nuevo lugar en el que había llegado a vivir era la seguridad del mismo, claro está, ella no tenía miedo de ser víctima de algún delito, pero el ambiente de tranquilidad de la zona donde vivía era tan grande que era común ver niños jugando en el lugar hasta algo entrada la noche.

A ella le encantaba el ruido de los niños jugando, era uno de sus placeres culposos, hacía décadas que se había hecho a la idea de que no tendría el gozo de ser madre, por lo que oír a los niños jugando mientras leía era su forma de llenar ese vacío en su larga vida.

En la primer plana del periódico se destacaba la nota que la ojiperla estaba leyendo, Kensuo Kubo, el fugitivo que estando ebrio había matado al bebé de dos años de su novia por no callarse mientras él dormía, fue encontrado muerto, el asesinato había dejado perpleja a la policía de Konoha ya que al hombre le encontraron degollado y colgado como a un animal al que un cazador le montase para extraerle la sangre.

La nota terminaba diciendo que la pulcritud de la escena del crimen volvería casi imposible dar con él o los asesinos de tan detestable criminal.

Hinata sabía por el modo en el que fue encontrado el hombre, quien había sido su atacante, sin lugar a dudas cuando ella y sus hermanas se volvieran a reunir, la maestra Konnan le daría un regañó ejemplar a Tenten por su falta de discreción, ya con esta iban cinco las veces en las que intentaba dar un mensaje a los abusadores de niños y a los golpeadores de que algo los andaba acechando. Hinata no podía culparla por ello, después de todo, Tenten le había contado hace veinte años cuando había sido convertida recientemente que su novio la golpeaba con tanta saña y odio que le había provocado un legrado.

Estaba recordando eso cuando su segundo y recientemente adquirido placer culposo llegó al parque, un hombre rubio, con unas curiosas marcas en las mejillas y de ojos azules, llegaba al lugar con dos niños, varón y mujer, que le tomaban la mano.

Los niños llegaban al lugar y se ponían a jugar con su padre, en todo este tiempo Hinata no recordaba ver a los pequeños llegar con alguien que no fuera ese hombre que debido al parecido enorme que el niño tenía con él, era el padre de ellos o en caso de no estar el, llegaban acompañados de una mujer.

Así que ella sólo podía recordar que los niños iban a jugar acompañados de su padre o de una mujer de cabello castaño corto y ojos color avellana que probablemente era la amiga de su padre dado el comportamiento de los niños con ella.

A la madre no la había visto jamás, por lo que pensó que o el hombre era divorciado o era viudo, además debido a su pulida habilidad deductiva sabía que el hombre y la amiga que llevaba a los niños al parque eran médicos, cirujanos para ser exactos, conclusión a la que llegó gracias a la finura de sus ropas, el área donde recibían y el olor a sangre y analgésicos que llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales.

Normalmente no se fijaba en esa clase de detalles a menos que tanteará el terreno en busca de presas, pero para su sorpresa antes de que se diera cuenta ya conocía al grupo por su apariencia y nombres, Naruto el padre, Kurotsuchi la amiga y los hermanos Boruto y Himawari.

Hacia siete semanas que los veía en el parque , se sentaba a leer, ellos llegaban un poco después de ella y se iba hasta que el grupo abandonaba el parque.

La ojiperla había terminado de leer la nota del homicidio y siguió leyendo las notas policiales, ahora fijaba su atención en otro homicidio.

Se encontró decapitado un cuerpo, un hombre de alrededor de 45 años llamado Mizuki, el hombre que era profesor de educación física había llevado una intachable carrera en la primaria número siete del distrito norte de la ciudad.

"Intachable, como no" pensaba la vampiresa divertida por las palabras del periodista, "Si supieran que ese infeliz era pedofilo y abusaba de sus estudiantes", la ojiperla inconscientemente recordó con placer la cara de horror del profesor al verla sobre él, debiéndose cada gota de su sangre hasta dejarlo seco.

Un par de notas más llamaron la atención de Hinata, la primera, el "Suicidio" de Tomoyo Kitae, una usurera muy conocida en los barrios bajos del oeste de la ciudad y el otro, el ajuste de cuentas de una banda rival con un narcomenudista.

"Vaya, parece que Ino, Tenten, Sakura y yo nos sincronizamos sin querer para cazar" esbozo una sonrisa divertida por la idea, "La única vez que estuvimos juntas fue cuando le enseñe por primera vez a Sakura a ir de cacería"

La ojiperla se hizo la nota mental de llamar por teléfono a su pupila, después de todo el protocolo que su maestra Samui le había enseñado; decía que al menos durante los primeros diez años luego de convertir a alguien, debías de mantener casi diario contacto con tu alumno. Bueno, esa era la regla actual, en su caso, maestra y discípula se mantuvieron juntas una década completa.

Paso de la sección policial donde se mantenía al tanto de los movimientos de sus amigas y donde buscaba alimentos potenciales, a la sección de cultura, en la primera plana de la sección veía que estaba a punto de celebrarse el 195 aniversario de la desaparición de Salamandra Hanzo del pueblo de Nerima. La vampiresa en muy raras ocasiones regresaba a su pueblo natal, le dolía ver como el paso del tiempo había devorado todo vestigio del lugar de su niñez. La calles adoquinadas fueron sustituidas por vulgar asfalto, la fuente de bronce que su familia había donado al pueblo para adornar la plaza fue sacrificada durante la segunda gran guerra para hacer balas y cañones, el lugar donde alguna vez estuvo el pequeño almacén ahora era el estacionamiento de un centro comercial y su casa formaba parte del lugar que actualmente era el ayuntamiento.

Si, ver todo eso le traía amargos recuerdos de la vida que tuvo y de la que no pudo ser, pero una promesa era una promesa y debía cumplir su acuerdo con su pupila, irían a visitar el antiguo hogar de Hinata durante el festival y en el otoño irían al País de las olas a visitar el pueblo donde la pelirrosa había nacido.

Naruto sacó una toallita húmeda de un paquete de bolsillo y se arrodilló para poder limpiar bien la cara de su hijo, el niño se había ensuciado con tierra jugando a la pelota con la pequeña Himawari, la vampiresa veía con dulzura y pena la escena, si tuviera que admitir que le había tomado algo parecido al cariño a la familia lo haría sin reservas pues siempre era sincera con la personas y consigo misma, por eso mismo con el rabillo del ojo vio algo que le incómodo.

Para poder limpiar al niño el joven rubio tuvo que dejar de vigilar a la niña, quien seguía botando la pelota despreocupadamente, un mal bote o quizás un segundo de distracción de la niña provocó que la pelota se le escapara y saliera botando hacia afuera del parque.

Hinata vio nerviosa que Naruto estaba terminando de limpiar al niño, no se daría cuenta de la situación hasta que fuera demasiado tarde: la pequeña con tal de alcanzar su pelota no se fijo que esta rodaba en la avenida y que un auto

deportivo negro estaba a punto de arrollarla. Naruto volteó un segundo a ver en dirección hacia donde debía estar su hija, no la vio, como si el instinto le guiará para ver en primera fila el final de su pequeñita; giró su cabeza y vio como la pequeña se paralizó de miedo al verse en la ruta del auto que frenó a tiempo, pero su velocidad de frenado no iba a evitar la tragedia que seguiría.

-!Himawariiiiiii¡ gritó con desesperación e impotencia sintiendo como el tiempo se ralentizaba caprichosamente para permitirle apreciar como un descuido le arrebataría a uno de sus amados niños; con la lógica fría de un médico al no poder oír ni el grito de la niña ni el impacto de su cuerpo golpeando el auto o el asfalto creyó que había enloquecido de pena.

Himawari creyó que había llegado al cielo a reunirse con su madre, veía todo negro y no sentía dolor alguno, por lo que creyó que su suposición era correcta y creyó firmemente eso cuando una gentil voz se dirigió a ella.

-¿Estas bien, amiguita?

La voz venía arriba de su cabeza, y en la opinión de la niña era la voz más amable y dulce que alguna vez había oído, más que la de la maestra Kustcki, de la niñera Moegi o de la Tía Kurotsuki.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y levantó la vista, una mujer muy parecida a su mamá la miraba preocupada, la criaturita la estudió bien, tenía los mismos ojos perla que tenía su madre, su rostro era muy parecido, incluso tenía el mismo tipo de peinado, sólo se diferenciaba de su madre en una cosa y esa era que la mujer que la seguía sosteniendo de manera protectora tenía el cabello de un color púrpura que se asemejaba al negro y su madre tenía el cabello castaño opaco.

Himawari asintió enérgicamente y rodeo a la ojiperla con sus bracitos comenzando a llorar, liberándose mediante el llanto del susto que se acababa de llevar.

Hinata se paralizó un instante, aquella reacción no se la esperaba en lo más mínimo, sonrió de manera gentil y colocó la cabecita de la pequeña en su pecho y después la abrazó de forma protectora.

Naruto llegó corriendo, al igual que el conductor del vehículo que apenado se deshizo en disculpas y prometió pagar todos los gastos del hospital al que llevarían a la madre y a la hija.

Naruto no le prestó atención al hombre, en cuanto llegó le arrebató a la desconocida a su preciada hija y la abrazo llorando de alegría, le besaba con un amor desmedido, como si llevara toda una vida sin verla, sólo estaban él y ella, no supo de las disculpas del dueño del auto hacia Hinata, ni supo cuando Boruto llegó corriendo y abrazó a su hermana hasta ponerla azul de lo fuerte que le estaba apretando el cuello.

Por fin Naruto se calmó y se incorporó con su hija entre sus brazos, miró a Hinata y se sorprendió también del enorme parecido que tenía la vampiresa con su difunta esposa, preguntándose si acaso sería una pariente lejana de su querida Hanabi, pero había algo más, tres sentimientos surgieron de pronto, primero tuvo por un fugaz instante miedo, algo en su interior le decía que esa mujer era peligrosa y que debía tomar a sus hijos y salir huyendo en dirección contraria, también sentía alegría, la felicidad y gratitud hacia la bella salvadora acalló en un instante a la voz que le pedía correr, en verdad que le alegraba que una persona tan valiente no dudará un instante para ir a salvar a alguien desconocido, arriesgando su propia integridad física, sin dudas que tenía una deuda inconmensurable con la mujer y sobre el tercer sentimiento…. ¿Acaso eso que sentía eran mariposas en el estómago?

Si, lo eran, el médico se sonrojo un poco, se sentía estúpido; en verdad que la extraña era muy hermosa, pero eso no justificaba el flechazo adolescente que acaba de tener.

Boruto intercambia miradas entre la vampiresa y su padre, como le pasó a su papá, algo muy dentro de él le decía que pese a la mirada tierna y sonrisa dulce, esa mujer era mala y peligrosa.

Hinata también estaba abochornada, nunca pensó que reaccionaria así, prácticamente actuó por instinto. En cuanto vio que la niña iba a morir nada más importaba, con su prodigiosa velocidad y resistencia puso a salvo a Himawari, lo demás no era relevante, aún si eso significaba exponerse; el riesgo por preservar la vida de la niña valía la pena.

Y ahora que la había salvado y que por primera vez se encontraba a menos de veinte pasos de distancia de Naruto ; sentía una rara sensación en el estómago y por primera vez en doscientos años tuvo dificultades para articular palabra a causa de la timidez que creía se había esfumado el día que su maestra la convirtió en alguien como ella.

Padre y heroína actuaban como dos adolescentes apenados ,esquivando sus miradas y sin dirigirse la palabra, el dueño del auto se fue en silencio luego de que de manera furtiva la ojiperla usará su mirada hipnótica para alejarlo.

-¿Eres un ángel?-preguntó la niña rompiendo el embarazoso momento para los adultos.

-P..perdón, ¿que si soy qué?- Tartamudeo Hinata sin entender la pregunta.

-Mi papi dice que los ángeles son criaturas que nos cuidan y protegen, me salvaste del carro, eres gentil y muy bonita, así que creo que eres un ángel, sólo quiero saber si tengo razón- enunció sus motivos la niña de manera encantadora.

-N.. , no soy un ángel, pero gracias por el halago- respondió roja como tomate la ojiperla.

-Le agradezco de todo corazón el haber salvado a mi hija,- sonrió Naruto retomando la compostura- Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y estos adorables niños son Boruto y Himawari.

-Mitsune Konno(1.1), un placer conocerlos- dijo extendiéndole la mano al cirujano, quien se la estrechó efusivamente.

-Gracias por salvar a mi hermanita - dijo de manera seca el niño- Papá vámonos a casa ¿Si?

-No quiero sonar atrevido, pero como muestra de agradecimiento, ¿Le gustaría que la invitemos a desayunar a "La Flor de Loto" mañana a las nueve?preguntó Naruto ignorando olímpicamente a su hijo

-No puedo- contestó tajantemente Hinata, pero al ver la decepción de Naruto contestó más amablemente- tengo fotodermatosis(2), así que no puedo ir a ese lugar en el día.

-¿Por qué no puedes ir?- Preguntó curiosa la pequeña.

-Himawari, ¿recuerdas por qué no puedes comer maní?-preguntó Naruto, recibiendo un enfático asentimiento de parte de su hija- Sucede que así como tú te enfermas si comes maní, la señorita Konno se enferma si sale al sol.

-Ah, entonces usted es médico- fingió sorpresa Hinata por la explicación de Naruto- si, por eso declinó su invitación.

-Pues cenas con nosotros y ya- dijo casualmente la niña no viendo problema alguno si sólo tenía Hinata el problema de no salir si hay sol.

-Bueno, eso puede ser- reflexionó la vampiresa, sorprendiéndose así misma por aceptar la invitación- Si, ¿Por que no?.

-Entonces aquí está mi número de móvil personal- Naruto le extendió una tarjeta a Hinata- mañana a las nueve de la Noche, marquenme si se pierde o algo, en todo caso, cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en llamarme, es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted.

Bien niños regresemos a casa.

-Adiós- dijo Boruto de manera cortés pero distante

-Adiós señorita Mitsune- se despidió la niña agitando su manita- la veré mañana.

-Adiós amiguita- correspondió con el mismo gesto Hinata.

Vio como la familia se alejaba y tomaba rumbo a su departamento, cuando los perdió de vista suspiro cansada.

"¿Y ahora qué hago?" pensó analizando la situación

"Lo mejor será declinar la invitación amablemente" pensó, pero al imaginar la cara de decepción de la niña sacudió su cabeza apartando esa idea.

"Lo mejor que puedo hacer es presentarme, si Kurenai puede relacionarse con una humana de manera normal, yo también puedo".

Con esa ide en mente, fue por su portafolios y una vez que lo tuvo en su poder regresó a su apartamento.

Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue revisar los mensajes de su máquina contestadora, al ver que sólo tenía uno y al ver el número al que pertenecía, llamó a quien le había marcado.

 _Tía Hinata, ¿Como has estado?_ Mencionó una voz femenina muy alegre _-Llamaba para decirte que el embarque para las chicas ya está listo, sólo deben de pasar por él, lamento el haber demorado en tenerlo listo, la nueva administración es muy meticulosa, me será más complicado tener su pedido a tiempo._

-Tranquila cariño- mencionó conciliadoramente la ojiperla- no arriesgues innecesariamente tú trabajo.

¿Como ha estado tu madre?

- _Mamá no ha cambiado nada-menciono la mujer alegremente- sigue siendo la envidia de sus compañeras, no se pueden explicar como una mujer mayor que ellas se ve más joven y atractiva._

 _Y como siempre, es la sensación del club._

-Jajaja, Kurenai realmente no cambia nada, ¿supongo que sigue alimentándose de vendedores de droga?

 _-Como siempre- asintió la muchacha- aunque la semana pasada se alimentó de una compañera del club._

Vaya, que fue rápida al convertir a alguien, a mi me tomó más de cien años elegir a la primera de mis discípulas.

 _-No, la cazo, esa chica ayudada de su novio extorsionaba a los clientes del club, mamá la cazó la semana pasada, al novio lo atrapó hace un mes._

Ya veo, ya veo, Mirai, cuando veas a tu madre dile que le mando saludos.

 _-Claro que sí tía, le alegrará mucho oír de ti._

Hinata corto la llamada y marcó otro número.

 _-Maestra, ¿Cómo ha estado?- saludó una mujer pelirrosa de ojos verdes, a diferencia de su contraparte adulta en The Last, esta Sakura Haruno, tenía unas muy pronunciadas curvas y apariencia seductora, aunque le gustaba vestir recatadamente si no salía de cacería, esa ropa no podía ocultar su muy atractiva figura._

-Muy bien, muy bien, se que prometí que no te llamaría tan seguido, pero acabó de colgarle a Mirai, dice que ya puedes recoger las bolsas con sangre que te corresponden-menciono Hinata mientras sacaba unos papeles de su portafolio.

 _\- Esa niña es un encanto, no se que haríamos sin ella- del otro lado del teléfono Hinata escuchó que Sakura tenía la televisión encendida en un programa infantil,- no quiero ser grosera maestra pero tengo visitas…. Más bien estoy cuidando a una amiga._

 _Hinata oyó la voz de una niña que le hablaba, Sakura le dijo que en cuanto colgara el teléfono le mostraría eso._

¿Interrumpo algo? Preguntó divertida la ojiperla.

 _-Bueno, sucede que en el departamento de enfrente viven un detective del departamento de policía y su hija, llevó con esta cuatro noches cuidandola- La voz de Sakura se enterneció- debería conocerla maestra Hinata, Sarada Uchiha es la niña más preciosa que he visto en mi vida._

-Vaya, eso es interesante, anda, cuéntamelo todo y con lujo de detalles.

Sakura comenzó su relato.

Hace dos semanas alrededor de las ocho de la noche alguien llamaba insistentemente a su puerta, al abrir Sakura vio parada enfrente de su domicilio a un hombre que cargaba una bolsa de plástico en la mano derecha, mientras que en la izquierda una niña le daba la mano.

-No quiero molestarla, pero quiero pedirle un favor- comenzó de manera seca el hombre - mi niñera ;perdón, la ex niñera de Sarada vendría a cuidarla hoy, pero canceló de último momento, no pude encontrar un reemplazo; así que quisiera pedirle un gran favor.

-Mi respuesta es absolutamente, No- Dijo Sakura de manera más seca y neutra que Sasuke- no me lo tome a mal, pero ni siquiera se quien es usted.

-Perdón por mi falta de modales- se disculpó el pelinegro- Soy el detective Sasuke Uchiha, del departamento de policía de Konoha.

-Naru Narusegawa(1.2)- se presentó la pelirrosa- y mi respuesta no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo, si va a una cena romántica o a embriagarse con sus amigos me tiene sin cuidado.

Ya con esta irían cuatro veces que el Uchiha era rechazado, ya ni siquiera valía la pena explicarle a su vecina que iba a una asignación de la jefatura de policía, en vez de irse a divertir.

Sarada amaba a su padre y sabía que su trabajo era importante, él detenía a los chicos malos y los encerraba, si la idiota de Bunny Tsukino canceló para irse al cine con su novio, su papá o mejor dicho la ciudad no debía pagar porque nadie quería cuidarla.

No, esto no se iba a quedar así, así que la pequeña hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para que la pelirrosa aceptara cuidarla.

-Le juró que no seré una molestia, no notara que estoy en su casa- dijo la pequeña Uchiha poniéndose de rodillas- por favor le suplicó quedarme en su casa sólo esta noche.

Sasuke incorporó a su hija rápidamente, y con un leve enrojecimiento la miró enojado, sorprendido y conmovido al mismo tiempo, sonrió y tomándole la mano a su hija se alejó sin decir nada.

Sakura se quedó de una pieza sin saber cómo reaccionar, le conmovió el ver que la niña fuera capaz de suplicar que la cuidara para que su padre se fuera, !claro! Era detective de policía, el favor era para ir a trabajar y la niña lo sabía.

Sakura se sintió mal consigo misma, cuando el policía y su hija ya iban a ingresar a su departamento la ojiverde llamó su atención.

-Lamento el malentendido, de suponer que usted iría a trabajar, no a una cita o de farra, si aún no es tarde, con gusto aceptó cuidar a la niña.

!Pero sólo por esta noche¡

Sasuke suspiró aliviado de manera discreta y regresó sobre sus pasos con la niña, una vez que estuvo en la puerta del departamento de Sakura le dio un par de instrucciones sobre la hora de dormir de la niña y sobre que no debía comer.

Sakura asintió y le aseguró que la cuidaría bien, se despidió del Uchiha y cerró la puerta de su departamento.

Sarada estaba parada frente a ella, Sakura le sonrió y recordando un importante detalle se dirigió al teléfono.

-Dime pequeños, ¿Que tan buena eres guardando secretos? Preguntó de manera cómplice Sakura.

 **Eso seria todo, ahora,**

 **prefieren que actualice cada semana caps de 5000 palabras o cada quincena capitulos de al menos 5000?**

 **dejo en Hiatus "Soul of ninja" hasta acabar esta historia?**

 ** _Pd:_**

 ** _1.1 y 1.2 Nombres de personajes de Love Hina, solo usare nombres no personajes de otras series._**

 ** _2 Termino medico real, la gente con fotodermatosis se quema con el sol cinco veces mas rapido que las personas sin esa condicion._**

 ** _Presente en una de cada 100000 personas_**


	3. 2

**Ya saben lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclados; también les pido que dejen su review aunque sea una mentada de madre.**

 **Y para terminar ya saben, Naruto es obra y creación de Kishimoto Sensei.**

 **Ahora si, a darle al capítulo.**

 **2.**

-Jajaja; en serio ¿En qué pensabas? Preguntaba muerta de risa Hinata, sus estruendosas carcajadas ruborizaban a su pupila, después de todo tenía razón, debió de pensarlo mejor a la hora de decidir cuidar una niña que debía cenar de manera saludable.

Y es que ,si había una parte de las casas y departamentos donde vivía un vampiro que fuera completamente inútil, era la cocina. Sakura rentaba un departamento amueblado, de ser por ella jamás habría comprado ni la estufa, ni los demás electrodomésticos que se usaban en la cocina.

Su refrigerador estaba lleno eso era verdad, lleno de bolsas de sangre de todos los tipos existentes, cortesía de Mirai Yuhi, la hija de la anterior discípula de su maestra.

 **-Fue un impulso, eso no lo niego- dijo apenada la pelirrosa- cuando caí en cuenta de ese error, decidí que le mentiría a la niña con algo creíble y le diría que ya que sería la única vez, que guardará el secreto de que esa noche cenaría pizza y gaseosa.**

-Una vez, que se volvieron cuatro- señaló la ojiperla divertida- al menos dime que si tuviste la precaución de comprar de comer a la niña.

 **-¿Por quién me toma maestra?- Fingió indignación Sakura- Claro que hay comida en el refrigerador, Sarada está acostumbrada a acatar reglas, sólo me bastó decirle que no debía abrir el refrigerador y que me pidiera lo que necesitará de él para ocultar mis "suplementos" alimenticios.**

-¿Y como es que terminaste cuidándola más veces?

 **-A pesar del difícil comienzo, Sarada y yo terminamos llevándonos muy bien, así que tiempo después ,cuando surgió una emergencia en el departamento de policía, Sasuke me pidió el favor nuevamente, confieso que acepte porque me encariñe con la niña.**

-Pues ahora es mi turno de sorprenderte- dijo Hinata, después le contó lo que había pasado ese dia.

Tras estar en el teléfono, la pelipurpura comenzó a revisar los papeles, la ventaja de la actuaria(1)

sobre otras profesiones era que tenía una alta demanda laboral pero poca oferta, realmente le dio risa ver que no le fue tan necesario usar sus habilidades de persuasión para encontrar trabajo, su "condición" médica le ayudaba a justificar el trabajar en casa, así que con una buena organización y gran voluntad de ayudarla de parte de sus compañeros de trabajo la vampiresa tenía una vida llevadera.

Hinata trabajo hasta el amanecer, tomó su móvil y programo una alarma para despertar a las cuatro de la tarde y se fue a descansar.

Una de las Ventajas de la globalización para los vampiros que Hinata apreciaba era el hecho de volver innecesario el dormir en sarcófagos, criptas y ataúdes estratégicamente escondidos, si bien los primeros ciento sesenta años dormía en un sarcófago, hacía cuarenta que dormía apaciblemente en una cama.

Algo que agradecía mucho también era el hecho de que la líder de su Clan fuera flexible ante las ideas nuevas y que aceptara los cambios, Konnan había nacido hace más de seiscientos años, pero era de una mentalidad muy abierta, lo que facilitó el hecho de que con el correr de los años se fueran adaptando al mundo moderno de una manera tan perfecta que podían llevar una vida casi normal.

La ojiperla se quedó dormida profundamente, por primera vez en décadas durmió plácidamente sonriendo mientras soñaba.

Hinata estaba soñando, se veía en una cocina picando zanahorias para la comida que estaba guisando, dos niños, Boruto y Himawari jugaban en la sala mientras ella preparaba la comida.

-¿Falta mucho para la comida?- preguntó Boruto viendo hacia la cocina- mamá, tengo mucha hambre.

-Estará en cuarenta minutos cariño- Hinata vio que sus hijos hacían un puchero- bueno, una botana saludable no les caerá mal.

El niño fue al frutero y tomó una manzana, la niña quería zanahorias, así que mientras su madre picaba algunas acercó su manita tratando de agarrar un palito picado.

Hinata no supo como paso, pero la pequeña se cortó con el cuchillo la punta del dedo, lanzó un gritito y comenzó a llorar.

-Ya cariño, estarás bien- la consolaba la ojiperla- solo fue una pequeña cortada, déjame ver.

La niña tímidamente le mostró el dedo a su madre, en el dedo un hilito de sangre caía lentamente comenzando a ensuciar .

La ojiperla se llevó el dedo dentro de su boca y saboreó la dulce sangre de la niña, con una avidez y lascivia inusitada lamió el dedo hasta dejarlo limpio.

La ojiperla no aguantó más, sus ojos color nácar se volvieron rojo sangre y sus dientes se volvieron filosos, sobre todo sus colmillos, antes de que Hinata supiera que sucedió, se vio a sí misma sujetando a Boruto de su camisa y al revisarlo tenía marcas de mordidas en el cuello.

Asustada volteo a la cocina,

En ella el cuerpo de la niña yacía en el piso de forma antinatural.

Despertó alterada y muy triste tratando de calmarse sin lograrlo se incorporó en su cama

-Sólo fue una pesadilla- susurró la vampiresa con los ojos anegados por las lágrimas-jamás le haré eso a los niños, iré a la cena mañana y desapareceré de sus vidas.

Como si fuera una macabra broma del destino o algo más, Sakura y la mayoría de las chicas de su Clan ese día habían tenido una pesadilla relacionada a tener una vida normal, como le ocurrió a Hinata, todas volvieron a dormir, esta vez soñando con la única persona que no despertó con esa pesadilla.

######

Un auto deportivo amarillo surcaba a una velocidad decente la carretera, en el vehículo iba una familia de tres integrantes.

El hombre era moreno de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, masticaba goma para dejar de fumar, mientras conducía, la mujer que debía rondar los 35 años tenía un sedoso cabello negro azabache y unos raros pero encantadores ojos de color rojo.

En el asiento trasero un portabebés tenía como ocupante a una preciosa niña de un año de edad.

-Tranquilizate Kurenai- decía el hombre con el tono más seguro que era capaz de usar- mi padre es un gánster del viejo manual, no nos hará daño , yo nunca me quise involucrar en el "negocio familiar" así que el declinar esa oferta lo ofendió pero sabe que no soy una amenaza para él, nos dejara en paz.

-Cariño espero que tengas razón- mencionó la mujer tratando de convencerse con las palabras de su marido.

Una pequeña explosión sacudió el auto de repente, el hombre trató de controlar el vehículo, pero no pudo y terminó estrellándose contra el muro de contención, este no soportó el auto que terminó desbarrancando.

Hinata vio la explosión, acababa de cazar a un violador y estaba en ese paraje deshaciéndose del cuerpo, por lo que aprecio el accidente en primera fila, dándose cuenta que alguien quería librarse de los ocupantes, movida por la curiosidad bajó por la barranca transformada en niebla(2) y vio la desoladora escena.

El auto estaba con sus ocupantes desecho, el conductor estaba desnucado, falleció instantáneamente, pero la mujer era un asunto diferente, Hinata percibió que la mujer sufrió las mismas lesiones que el hombre, sólo que tuvo la desgracia de sobrevivir de momento, ya que podía oír cómo su corazón latía un poco más débil a cada instante.

Kurenai oyó los pasos de alguien que se acercaba, trató de moverse, pero notó que estaba paralizada, la persona que llegó debió de estudiar el panorama porque no la sintió moverse en un rato.

-Mi esposo ¿esta bien? -se atrevió a preguntar en un hilo de voz- fue cuando noto que algo le había perforado el pulmón- ¿Como ésta Asuma?

-Tu marido está muerto, lo siento- respondió sin empatía alguna Hinata- no te angusties, no sufrió al morir.

De golpe se deshizo el silencio, la bebé comenzó a llorar, Kurenai intento una vez más moverse, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano.

-Ya mi niña, todo va a salir bien, mami te va dar de comer- la ojiperla vio como las lágrimas salían con fuerza y notó como la voz se le quebraba a Kurenai- hijita mía te voy a cuidar de ahora en adelante.

Algo dentro de la vampiresa algo se se quebró, ella en sus 176 años de vida había matado a tanta gente que se creía invulnerable al dolor de ver morir a alguien, quizá porque aunque sabía que los hombres de Hanzo masacraron a su familia mientras descansaba en una cripta no los vio morir, no conoció el dolor que eso significaba.

"No eres un monstruo " recordó las palabras de su maestra luego de que la ojiperla se repudió a sí misma tras haber matado a uno de los tipos que se supone buscaban su cuerpo sin vida "la prueba de que no eres un monstruo es que sientes pena y repulsión al haber arrebatado una vida"

Hasta ahora esa había sido la única vez que sintió algo parecido a la tristeza y al dolor por ver fallecer a un ser humano.

-¿Mi hija Mirai esta bien? Preguntó Kurenai sacando a Hinata de sus pensamientos.

La vampiresa se acercó a la bebé, al verla la niña dejó de llorar y para sorpresa de la ojiperla le sonrió, ella la revisó; si bien la niña no salió indemne del accidente, sólo tenía algunos raspones.

-Sólo tiene raspones, estará bien- la morena suspiró aliviada, Hinata tuvo una idea, pero si iba a llevarla a cabo debía pedirle permiso a la mujer, ordenó sus ideas y se colocó frente a ella.

-¿Sabes que estás muriendo verdad? Preguntó la vampiresa, la mujer asintió lo mejor que pudo, así que continuó con su discurso- conozco una forma de evitarlo, si aceptas no sólo serás capaz de ver crecer a tu hija, para mañana en la noche la podrás sostenerla entre tus brazos, pero hay un inconveniente y ese es que, ya sea en diez minutos o en varios años ,sin importar que pase, verás morir a tu hija y le sobrevivirás mucho tiempo.

¿Aceptas mi ayuda, a pesar de lo que te digo?

Kurenai estaba perdiendo la conciencia, sólo oyó que esa mujer podía tratarla y que vería crecer a su niña, así que si quizá iba a usar una droga experimental con ella poco importaba, si el resultado era seguir con vida, así que aceptó la oferta asintiendo enfáticamente.

Hinata se acercó a Kurenai y descubrió su cuello y clavó sus colmillos en la nívea piel de la mujer con suma delicadeza.

Kurenai se despertó en una cama y en una habitación completamente oscura, sintió algo raro en su cuerpo no sabía que era pero algo andaba mal con ella, y ahora que recordaba ¿Dónde estaban Mirai y Asuma?.

Estaba aturdida y desorientada, tardó un poco en recordar lo que había sucedido, hasta que de repente recordó todo.

Kurenai se dio cuenta de que podía ver a pesar de la oscuridad; vio que estaba en una habitación completamente sellada, no se veía ventana alguna o al menos eso creyó, al ver más de cerca, notó que había un par de camas más y también vio un armario con un espejo.

Su mente término de despejarse por completo porque finalmente notó dos detalles más en ella, el primero era que estaba completamente desnuda, el segundo es que su cuerpo había cambiado.

La mujer buscó en vano un apagador para encender la luz, así que salió por la puerta rezando porque la mujer que la trajo estuviera cerca para poder obtener algunas respuestas.

Al salir de la habitación vio en una sala sentada viendo la tele a esa mujer con su hija acunada entre sus brazos, avanzó hacia ellas sin hacer el menor ruido pero aún así fue descubierta.

-Que bien que despertaste cariño, ¿pero por qué saliste desnuda a la sala?- preguntó muy amablemente Hinata a Kurenai sin embargo ella misma se respondió la pregunta y declaró- pero que tonta soy, con la luz apagada y esas cortinas especiales el dormitorio se queda absolutamente oscuro y obviamente no sabes donde esta el apagador. Ven, sigueme.

Las dos vampiras regresaron al dormitorio y Hinata encendió la luz. Con la luz encendida y ayudada del espejo Kurenai admiró su figura, su vientre plano y sin las marcas del embarazo, sus caderas más anchas, su cintura más delgada y al menos un par de tallas más en el sostén, además notó que sus ojos se volvieron amarillo ámbar y que su cabello ligeramente rizado se había alisado.

-¿Que rayos me paso? Preguntó atónita la mujer, viéndose en el espejo no vio moreton alguno o cicatriz del accidente- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

Hinata medito un poco su respuesta antes de contestar.

-Mmm unas diecisiete horas más o menos- al ver la cara de incredulidad de su huésped la ojiperla sonrió, se dirigió a la cama y le hizo un ademán para que la imitara- muy bien cariño tenemos mucho de que hablar, antes que nada me llamó Hinata y es un gusto conocerte.

####

Hinata y Kurenai llegaron a un lujoso hotel y se registraron para la reunión de exmiembros de una fraternidad universitaria, coartada que se le había ocurrido a Samui para la reunión que el clan de vampiresas lideradas por la Baronesa Konnan Shiba(3) tenía lugar cada lustro ; siendo la reunión siete meses después de la transformación de Kurenai.

Kurenai acomodo a la niña en una cuna proporcionada por el hotel y comenzó a preparar la fórmula para la niña mientras Hinata salía a ver si alguien más ya había llegado.

-Vaya, vaya, amiga te ves diferente- aduló a la ojiperla una mujer que lucía un poco más joven, de cabello largo rubio en un peinado que cubría su ojo derecho, mostrando un ojo azul zafiro de brillo intenso, y como el lector adivino, esta versión de Ino Yamanaka lucía más hermosa que su contraparte adulta en The last.

-Que va, todas nos vemos igual- cortó la broma algo apenada Hinata- te ves de maravilla para tener cien años.

-No me refería a eso- mencionó Ino tras fulminar con la mirada a su amiga- te vez… no se como decirlo…feliz.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo- se unió a la conversación Temari- Te notó radiante, sin sarcasmo alguno ,te ves viva.

-Bueno… sucede que… -y así fue como de manera nerviosa les contó lo ocurrido con su primer pupila a sus amigas.

####

Konnan estaba que hechaba chispas de coraje tras enterarse de lo que la exalumna de Samui había hecho, en el pequeño auditorio en el que el grupo estaba reunido, sólo se podían oír los pasos de la furiosa lidereza que iban de un lado al otro del lugar mientras una aterrada Hinata y una asustada Kurenai que tenía a su hija entre sus brazos ;se estremecían cada vez que la baronesa pasaba cerca de ellas.

-¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?-preguntó la lideresa a Hinata- SABES QUE ESTÁ PROHIBIDO CONVERTIR EN VAMPIRO A ALGUIEN QUE TENGA VÍNCULOS FAMILIARES.

-Sentí pena por la pequeña y su madre maestra-se defendió débilmente la ojiperla- no quería dejarla abandonada.

-HAY UN PEQUEÑO LUGAR LLAMADO ORFANATO, SI TANTO TE PREOCUPABA LA NIÑA, PUDISTE DEJARLA EN ÉL; NO ERA NECESARIO EL SALVAR A LA MADRE.- Konan se calmó, sus gritos despertaron a la niña y Kurenai trataba de calmarla- lo lamento, no debí de gritar en presencia de tu hija.

Todas las presentes, incluida la misma baronesa se sorprendieron por las últimas palabras de su líder, al ver a Kurenai arrullando a su hija algo en ellas surgió, una cuerda sensible fue tocada por esa tierna escena y las letales vampiresas reunidas fueron presa de un ataque de ternura que en sus vidas jamás creyeron volver a sentir.

-Si intentará quitarte a tu hija ¿que harias? -preguntó Konan seriamente a Kurenai.

-La mataría a usted y a cualquiera que intentara separarme de ella- contestó con la mirada llena de desafío y amenaza la madre de Mirai- De una forma u otra no podrán separarme de ella.

Konan siguió avanzando hasta volver a estar de espaldas a la ojiambar, se volteo y vio a la bebé que le sonrió, Konan sonrió también, suspiro derrotada y volvió a encaminarse en dirección a Kurenai.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa, que ocurra lo que tenga que pasar- la baronesa le sonrió a la más reciente miembro del grupo antes de continuar- puedes quedarte con ella, no te obligare a darla en adopción o algo parecido.

Sin embargo, si algo le ocurre a la bebé, si una de las dos cede a su instinto o si alguien le hace daño a la niña, DATE POR MUERTA Hinata.

La ojiperla suspiro aliviada, no recibirá castigo alguno y aun si lo hubiera recibido, no se arrepentía de salvar a Kurenai.

Los años pasaron y Mirai creció con mucho amor de parte de su madre y su acompañante, cada cumpleaños la pequeñita recibía regalos de las integrantes del grupo que la conocieron de bebé, pues en los cuatro días que esa reunión duró ,una vez superado el asunto de Kurenai; todas terminaron encariñadas con la niña.

Así pues en la segunda reunión a la que la ojiambar asistió, Mirai recibió una buena cantidad de regalos y la niña cautivó a todas con su simpatía y carisma.

Así en cada reunión cuando no estaban en sesión trataban de pasar un rato con la niña, siendo Konan, Ino y Temari las chicas que más simpatía le despertaron a la niña

-¿Nunca has tenido el impulso de ya sabes…? Trató de preguntar Ino a Hinata.

-No, Mirai se ha cortado en la cocina un par de veces estando Kurenai y yo cerca y bueno, que ella pueda resistir su impulso es comprensible, pero ahora que lo pienso….. Me siento humana mientras permanezco cerca de Mirai, así que no; jamás me ha pasado por la cabeza el alimentarme con ella o el convertirla en una de nosotras.

Ino asintió, lo mismo le ocurría a ella.

####

Una Mirai de quince años leía las tarjetas de felicitación que acompañaban los regalos que había recibido por paquetería a lo largo de los años y las tarjetas que había recibido hasta esa tarde, los ojos anegados por las lágrimas apenas y le dejaban leer las hermosas palabras que cada tarjeta tenía.

Amor, orgullo y cariño eran los sentimientos presentes en cada tarjeta, eso la confundía más; no podía comprender como alguien que le quería tanto fuera capaz de matar a un ser humano por necesidad.

No entendía porque era la hija de un verdadero monstruo.

Su cumpleaños número quince definitivamente nunca lo olvidaría, fue el dia en que descubrió dos cosas, bueno en realidad tres aunque dos de ellas eran más impactantes, definitivamente la última se llevaba el premio a la más increíble.

La joven acababa de leer la última tarjeta que acompañaba un regalo de parte de Tenten, un camafeo de oro de al menos cien años, cada año la muchacha recibía lindos presentes, pero este año debido a que iniciaría la universidad en la prestigiada Academia Raíz de Konoha, todos sus regalos eran más suntuosos que en años anteriores.

Una vez que termino de leer la tarjeta su madre le entregó un brazalete de plata envuelto en un lienzo blanco.

-Es un regalo de tu abuelo paterno, me lo entregó cuando tenías cinco años y me pidió que te lo entregara cuando cumplieras quince.

-¿Por que no conocí a la familia de papá?- interrogó la adolescente examinando el brazalete.

-Es algo complicado, la familia de tu padre era algo especial- mencionó melancólicamente Kurenai- no era buena idea que se supiera que eras nieta de Hiruzen Sarutobi, el gran señor del crimen en Konoha.

-¿Mi papá era un criminal? Preguntó triste la muchacha.

-No cariño, tú papá era un hombre bueno que se mantuvo al margen de los negocios de tu abuelo y en cierta forma, tú abuelo también era una buena persona, él tenía tres hijos, su hijo el mayor y tu padre murieron a causa de sus negocios, pero tienes una tía y un primo, que como tú, nunca se relacionaron con ese mundo- Kurenai hizo una pequeña pausa y le entregó un papel con un teléfono y una dirección a su hija- estos son sus datos, por si decides buscarlos.

Hija hay algo más de lo que quiero que hablemos, ya eres lo suficientemente mayor para entender, quiero que me prestes toda tu atención.

Kurenai se dirigió a la cocina y tomó un cuchillo de chef y ante la horrorizada mirada de su hija se cortó el cuello con él.

Mirai estaba en shock, su madre se suicidó frente a ella, fue lo que pensó al principio, para después ver que a pesar de hacerse una herida fatal, estaba de pie y con el rostro sin emoción alguna, pasados dos minutos, su madre le contó la verdad sobre ella, sobre la tía Hinata y sus amigas de las reuniones, sus cacerías y de porque aunque tenía cincuenta años seguía lozana y radiante como si tuviera unos treinta y tantos muy bien llevados.

La adolescente sentía que iba a perder la razón, no era posible todo eso y sin embargo las pruebas que le dio su madre mostrándole sus habilidades y aquélla apariencia que tomaba antes de atacar y matar, ojos rojo sangre y filosos dientes, Mirai era la primer mortal en cien años en ver esa apariencia y sobrevivir para contarlo y más aún era la primera en siglos en ver aquel espectáculo ilesa.

Fue y se encerró en su habitación y tuvo la idea de contactar a su familia y huir de su madre, no pudo, paso horas leyendo las tarjetas y viendo las fotos y recuerdos de su hasta hace instantes feliz vida.

"Solo matamos a quien merece morir" resonaban en su cabeza las palabras de Kurenai, "Nunca he acabado con un inocente". Lloró desconsolada al tratar en vano de odiar al demonio que llamó con tanto cariño madre todos esos años. No creía que fingiera, la mirada llena de amor y dicha de su madre al estar cerca de ella no era algo que pudiera fingirse, trató de convencerse de que todas la veían como una mascota, algo prescindible con lo que se encapricharon y que al menor aviso eliminarían inmediatamente; no logró convencerse.

Y es que recordaba, las veces que sangró y fue curada por su madre, por Fuu y Yugito y por Hinata, sin malicia o maldad alguna, un monstruo bebedor de sangre a quien no le significaba esfuerzo alguno devorarla la curaba con amor y delicadeza.

Mirai despertó a eso de las siete de la mañana después de su cumpleaños; se dirigió a hurtadillas a la habitación de su madre, la vio dormida en su cama, se dirigió a las cortinas que impedían el paso del sol y las descorrió con la intención de matar a el monstruo que vivía con ella.

La luz del sol comenzaba a salir y la habitación se comenzaba a iluminar, Mirai esbozo una siniestra sonrisa al tiempo que se preparaba para ver el espectáculo de combustión espontánea, pero el espectáculo que en su lugar vio, la detuvo a tiempo de cometer el error más grande de su vida.

Kurenai dormía con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, traía el poco maquillaje que usaba arruinado por haber llorado horas, además Mirai oyó como entre sueños su madre le suplicaba que no la odiara por lo que era.

La adolescente cerro la cortina conmovida y arrepentida por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer; se dirigió hacia su madre y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, tras pedirle perdón por haberla angustiado, y salió de la casa.

Kurenai se despertó a las siete de la noche y lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su hija, no obtuvo respuesta, toco a su habitación notando que estaba cerrada por dentro y percibiendo a su hija en ella rsspirando de manera cansada, se convirtió en niebla y entró en la habitación temiendo lo peor.

Al entrar vio a Mirai durmiendo apaciblemente, pero respirando con relativa agitación. La vampiresa salió de la habitación y buscó en su habitación el juego de maletas.

Mirai desperto media hora después y vio a su madre empacando ropa en la sala, al sentirla Kurenai se paralizó sin saber que hacer.

-Madre, quiero pedirte perdón, estuve pensando las cosas y te pido perdon por las cosas horribles que te dije- se disculpó mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de su madre.

-Cariño, la que lo siente soy yo, debí contarte todo hace tiempo, entenderé si decides desaparecer de mi vida, con alguien como yo; no tendrás una vida normal.

-¿Por eso haces mi equipaje? Preguntó Mirai triste.

-Pasado mañana vas a la universidad a instalarte, al menos quice hacer tu maleta ya que con lo de ayer…..

Mirai abrazó a su madre por la espalda y colocó su cabeza en su hombro.

-Prometeme algo mamá, promete que a donde quiera que vayas, siempre estará esperándome una habitación, que en tu hogar siempre seré bienvenida, así vivas en una catacumba.

-T.…te lo…prometo hija.

####

Una bella doctora de veinticinco años enfundada en una bata de laboratorio blanca traía un viejo camafeo de oro y un brazalete de plata como sello distintivo, Mirai paseaba por el banco de sangre del hospital general de Konoha, ideandoa la manera de obtener sangre para que su familia no tuviera que matar tantas veces, su familia, compuesta por su madre y sus "Tías"a quienes tanto quería , se expondrían al peligro mucho menos si obtenían su alimento de esa forma.

###

El clan despertó luego de soñar con la pequeña y amorosa familia que una de ellas había formado, sin temor a lastimar a los niños Hinata y Sakura decidieron que vivirían esa fantasía sin miedo ,durará lo que tuviera que durar.

 **1) No es invento mío, la actuaría es una profesión muy bien remunerada, sin embargo pese a su alta demanda, muy poca gente se gradúa de ella.**

 **2) Ya que es un universo alterno, los vampiros de esta historia son una amalgama de mitos referentes a los chupasangre de todo el mundo, pues la mayoría de las culturas tienen su versión de un vampiro.**

 **3) Ya que en Naruto muchos personajes no tienen apellido, les dare el apellido yo mismo.**

 **Los veo en el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. 3

**Ya saben, lo de la diagrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **3.**

Una figura femenina miraba el panorama bastante furiosa, su treta no había salido tal y como quería, ya había acariciado el triunfo cuando ese clan vampírico conformado sólo por mujeres despertó llorando de dolor con la pesadilla que les indujo y después ese maldito tramposo les ayudo a superar el miedo.

-Veo que te enteraste de mi intervención- se oyó de pronto una voz que en tono burlón corroboraba las sospechas de la mujer- que te puedo decir, tú te lo buscaste por no jugar limpio.

-Ja, no creí ver el día en el que el guardián del décimo círculo(1) recrimine a uno de los suyos por traicionar un acuerdo- dijo con furia y veneno en su voz la mujer- no tenías derecho a intervenir Kurama.

-Kaguya, ¿Tanto miedo tienes que urdiste una treta tan vil? Sabes que aunque seamos demonios seguimos ciertas reglas, tan simple como eso; yo solo trate de deshacer tu plan, si no resultaba, !Ni modo!, no es como si me diera ahora por ser un buen samaritano.

Kaguya solo bufo su coraje, ante las carcajadas de Kurama el cual sólo proyectaba su voz, pues permaneció en su dominio mientras hablaba con ella.

-No tengo miedo- dijo Kaguya mientras tomaba una figura humanoide que se estaba materializando frente a ella- Sólo quise divertirme a costillas de Konnan un rato.

-Que me trates de mentir (2) es la mejor prueba de que estoy en lo correcto- la voz de Kurama sonaba hueca y sin emoción alguna, aún así daba la sensación de tener implícita una amenaza - Te lo advierto Kaguya, juega limpio o me veré forzado a revelarle a tu signataria el secreto para anular su trato.

-!No te atreverias¡ grito furiosa la demonio.

-Juega limpio y no tendré por que hacerlo- sentenció la voz antes de desaparecer.

La demonio arrastró el alma del condenado a través de un largo corredor, al llegar al final la arrojó a un vórtice helado donde la alma chocaba contra una muralla de navajas que la lastimaban terriblemente.

"Maldito Kurama, donde se ha visto que el guardián del décimo círculo enfurezca porque no se honre un contrato" regreso a su castillo Kaguya maldiciendo el ataque de rectitud del demonio del más bajo círculo del infierno.

####

Hinata se maquilló de manera discreta, escogió un traje sastre no muy formal en color beige y unos zapatos de tacón que hacían juego con el vestido, un par de arracadas de acero(3) y una elegante horquilla de marfil en el cabello y se dirigió al restaurante a reunirse con Naruto y su familia.

La ojiperla llegó al 20 para las nueve al restaurante y esperó a que llegaran los demás, no tuvo que esperar mucho, Naruto acompañado de los niños llegaron al cuarto para las nueve y esperaron a que el recepcionista del lugar les diera la mesa que el Uzumaki reservó para la cena.

Naruto llevaba una camisa blanca, corbata negra y un pantalón negro con zapatos que hacían juego, Boruto parecía una copia en miniatura de su padre, mientras que la pequeña Himawari usaba un bello vestido amarillo con motivos de girasoles, una diadema blanca y zapatillas del mismo color.

-La señorita Mitsune es muy bonita, ¿Verdad papi?- preguntó con admiración la niña a su padre, el cual babeaba como adolecente.

-Si, es muy bonita- mencionó el médico sonrojando a la actuaria- D…digo, se ve muy bien, ese vestido resalta su belleza.

Naruto se maldijo por dentro, era su naturaleza ser tan franco; Hinata sonrió apenada, mientras Himawari sonreía divertida, Boruto echaba chispas por dentro.

-No veo motivo para que armes tanto alboroto hermana- cortó el momento embarazoso el muchacho- mamá era más bonita.

-!Bolt\Boruto¡ gritaron apenados y enojados el padre y la hermana del niño.

-Concierto contigo amiguito- asintió Hinata para sorpresa de todos en especial del niño- sólo con verte a ti y a tu hermana uno se da cuenta de ello, tú madre debió ser una mujer realmente hermosa.

Al niño la reacción de la mujer le tomó por sorpresa, pensaba que se ofendería y que al enojarse revelaría su verdadera naturaleza, pero no, en vez de eso lo hizo quedar como un tonto y peor aún, su hermana y su padre con ese gesto ya comían de la palma de su mano.¿Porque sólo èl podía ver que esa tal Mitsune era una malvada mujer?

-Su mesa está lista- anunció el recepcionista al grupo, disolviendo el conato de discusión entre padre e hijo.

La velada aunque tensa al principio fue del agrado de casi todos los comensales, si bien todos notaron que Hinata tenía una ligera mueca de dolor (la pobre no logró disimular que sentía dolor, pues los cubiertos del lugar eran de plata pura, así de fino era en lugar) ella lo atribuyó a una mala caída en su trabajo debido a su padecimiento.

-¿Que padecimiento es ese? Había preguntado preocupado el médico.

-Porfídia(4) mencionó la ojiperla.

-Pues si que se sacó el gordo- bromeo el medico, sacando una risita a la mujer.

El resto de la velada fue normal, si bien Bolt fue cortés, era palpable su desagrado a la ojiperla, pero el rubio y la actuaría atribuyeron su actitud a un ataque de celos por ver a su papá cerca de una mujer. Himawari en cambio hablaba con la vampiresa con total confianza y admiración, después de todo, la niña no dejaba su idea de lado, esa encantadora señorita debía de ser un ángel y nadie la sacaría de su idea por nada del mundo.

Paso un buen rato y dio la media noche, la ojiperla agradeció la cena y le dijo al médico que le daba las gracias, pero que ella habría ayudado a la niña o a cualquier personas, dando a entender que después de la cena no los vería de nuevo, al darse cuenta de ello Boruto suspiro aliviado y la niña hizo un puchero.

-Vamos, en unos días estarás bien amiguita- trató de consolarla Hinata- en serio sólo cumplí con mi deber.

-¿No te agradamos?- preguntó la niña- creí que éramos amigas.

Hinata no tuvo el corazón para dejar así a la niña así que puso su mano en su cabeza y la acarició.

-Eso es un golpe bajo pequeñita- sonrió derrotada la ojiperla- tú ganas, quizá otro día podríamos repetir la cena, claro si tu papá esta de acuerdo.

-Claro, claro, cuando usted guste señorita Konno- Sonrió el médico que no notó como su hijo le fulminaba con la mirada.

-!Viva, que gusto¡ exclamó feliz la niña.

La ojiperla se despidió de la familia Uzumaki y regreso a su departamento para cambiarse de ropa.

Hinata caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, cuando de la nada sintió para su sorpresa como unos brazos la envolvían y la arrastraban a un callejón, la vampiresa se maldijo así Misma, estaba tan feliz que bajó demasiado la guardia.

-Mira nada más, que tenemos aquí- decía comiéndose con la mirada a Hinata un hombre alto y musculoso - ahora lo que va a pasar es que te vas a meter en la boca lo que te de a tragar y nada de jueguitos, si tratas de gritar o de huir te mato.

El hombre sonrió y le mostró a su "víctima" una navaja.

Hinata rió estruendosamente; asustando a su atacante el cual no entendió la reacción de su presa.

-para que pudiera hacer lo que me pides, al menos deberías de tener algo- le provocó Hinata usando un tono de voz de desprecio y sorna- Vamos ,ataca, si te atreves.

El hombre se lanzó hacia la pelipurpura navaja en mano, algunos segundos después se escuchó un grito de terror que despertó a los vecinos de la zona helandoles la sangre, irrumpiendo la tranquilidad de la noche.

Veinte minutos después, Sasuke llegó a la escena del crimen, caminando tranquilamente hasta situarse junto a un oficial que tenía corte de cabello de jícara y enormes cejas.

-¿Que tenemos aqui , Lee?

-Desconocido de aproximadamente veinticinco años, 1.90 atlético, aparentemente murió tras recibir una golpiza, está su billetera y se encontró una navaja cerca del cuerpo.

El detective observó el cuerpo y creyó ver fugazmente un par de marcas de colmillos en el cuerpo, pero al tratar de verlas estas no estaban, así que el policía atribuyó al cansancio y a su imaginación ese hecho.

Se fijó en cada detalles alrededor y se hizo una idea de que había sucedido.

Rock Lee movió un poco el cuerpo buscando algo, vio un tatuaje de telaraña en el brazo izquierdo de la víctima, y en el brazo derecho una araña violinista, sacó su libreta y buscó en sus apuntes algo, al ver lo que buscaba le compartió su descubierto al Uchiha.

-Aparentemente tu justiciero misterioso estuvo hace rato aquí, mira, estos tatuajes coinciden con la descripción que nuestra víctimas de violación nos dio la semana antepasada y al investigar, este gusano llevaba al menos seis ataques.

-Mmm, esto es raro, Lee ya viste esto- señaló Sasuke una parcial huella de calzado medio borrada- sólo hay huellas de mujer en los alrededores así que o fue un Okama o tenemos a una vengadora con superfuerza y gran experiencia en combate.

-Quizás, la mujer ayuda a tu "justiciero" atrayendo a las víctimas y el tipo peleo descalzo para no dejar huellas-se aventuró a opinar Rock Lee.

-No lo creó amigo, las huellas de zapato son pocas y todo apunta a que la mujer encaró sola al hombre, aunque quizá con una droga inyectada o que le hiciera inhalar- El detective si bien no se convenció de todo con su argumento si vio en ese escenario factible la propuesta de Lee aunque aún había problemas con ese postulado, era una buena posibilidad.

Los forenses llegaron diez minutos después e hicieron su trabajo bajo la supervisión de Sasuke y Lee, mientras hacían su trabajo el oficial charlaba con su amigo.

-Y lo mejor es que la señorita Aoyama ama las armas como yo- mencionó animado Lee.

-¿Y como la conociste?

#####

Aunque de personalidades distintas desde que eran niños Sasuke Uchiha y Rock Lee eran grandes amigos, desde siempre el sueño de ambos era entrar en el cuerpo de policía de la ciudad, Sasuke quería seguir con la tradición familiar de ser detective como lo fueron su padre Fugaku y su abuelo Itachi, mientras que Lee quería ser como Maito Gai el compañero del Legendario Kakashi Hatake el súper detective de Konoha.

Los amigos, se enlistaron en la academia de policía y brillaron en ella, Sasuke era un gran tirador y un buen combatiente mano a mano, además de ser fuerte y rápido, sus instructores le auguraban un rápido ascenso debido a su gran inteligencia, Lee por otro lado se graduó como el mejor tirador, el mejor combatiente e implantó un par de récord en velocidad y fuerza que aún el el momento actual difícilmente alguien podría igualar.

Pero al no ser tan inteligente como su amigo, si bien nadie dudaba que llegaría a detective; lo haría en el tiempo que le tomaba a la demás.

Otra diferencia era la vida amorosa, Sasuke se había casado joven con Karin Uzumaki una vecina de Sasuke y Lee y habían tenido jóvenes a Sarada, pero para desgracia de la familia la pobre Karin fue asesinada de forma misteriosa y su cuerpo jamás fue hallado.

Hacia cuatro años de ello y en ese tiempo su amigo se enfocó sólo en criar a su hija lo mejor que podía, la niña de ocho años amaba a su padre y se esforzaban para tener una buena relación.

Por otro lado Lee, pues era Lee, siempre enérgico y extravagante, no hubo chica que le soportará, por lo que a sus 28 años su estado civil era soltero y sin relaciones estables.

El pobre Lee había acudido a la galería de Tiro a deshacerse de su rechazo número 70 del año, seguía practicando su puntería perfecta cuando alguien llamó su atención.

Una joven de alrededor de 25 años le pido consejos para mejorar su puntería, la chica era castaña con un curioso peinado de bollos, ojos marrones y buenas curvas.

Lee ayudó a la chica ese día y en las semanas siguientes la chica cuyo nombre era Motoko Aoyama y él se habían hecho grandes amigos, Motoko compartía su pasión por las armas y platicaban horas sobre ellas en la galería donde él le daba lecciones de tiro, a cambio Motoko que era anticuario le daba clases de valuación y detección de falsificaciones que al oficial le serían útiles para su examen de promoción.

-Pienso declararme a Motoko esta noche, algo me dice que es la indicada- señalaba Lee con las llamas de la juventud ardiendo en sus pupilas.

-O podría ser tu rechazó número 71- señaló Sasuke a su amigo.

-Oye, que quieras seguir soltero no significa que yo deba estarlo- señaló indignado Lee- lo que me recuerda, ¿Cuando conoceré a la maravillosa niñera de la que mi "sobrina" me ha hablado?

-Otro día quizá amigo, Otro día quizá.

 **1 ) Obviare el hecho de que han leído "La divina comedia" o que lo van a googler si no lo han hecho; cada parte del infierno de esta historia es presidido por un demonio, y a cada parte le llaman círculo.**

 **En la divina comedia hay 9 círculos y el vestíbulo, aquí en el vestíbulo también hay castigo a una falta, y por tener un castigo en mi fic al vestíbulo le consideran el primer círculo, nueve de ellos tienen a un Biju y Kaguya es la guardiana de uno.**

 **Kaguya es la guardiana del círculo de la Lujuria mientras que Kurama irónicamente es el guardián del círculo conformado por Caina, Ptolomea y Judeca (el círculo de los traidores).**

 **De momento sólo mencionaré esos círculos.**

 **2) Igualmente los demonios están limitados por ciertas reglas, Kurama admite que Kaguya "trata de mentir" pues los demonios, en especial los guardianes del infierno son incapaces de mentir; pueden dar respuestas ambiguas o abstenerse de mencionar algo, pero no pueden mentir en una pregunta directa o de respuesta simple.**

 **3) Por si no lo adivinaron, la plata quema a los vampiros de mi fic, al igual que el oro, para algunas culturas los vampiros no pueden usar joyería de plata, pues es el metal con el que le pagaron a Judas por traicionar a Jesús, el oro es por que simboliza al sol, así que nada de oro o plata para los vampiros en este fic.**

 **Antes que nada gracias a los que han dejado su review, en serio me animan a seguir escribiendo esta historia; por lo que les hago un par de atentas invitaciones:**

 **Por favor sigan dejándome sus review con sus críticas, opiniones y sugerencias; ya saben que todo comentario sin mala leche es bien recibido, así sea una crítica negativa al fan fic, siempre que sea constructiva.**

 **La segunda invitación es para que pasen a leer mía otros tres trabajos, "Soul of ninja" que escribo al parejo de esta historia así como los one shout "Naturaleza humana" y "La mañana siguiente" que escribí antes de mi accidente.**

 **La razón para pedir ese favor aquí, es que este es mi fic más famoso, lo cual les agradezco de corazón.**

 **Una disculpa por el capítulo corto, escribo en un movil y pues….. Con trabajos esta ocasión pude escribir esta vez, recalcó que ttatare de hacer los capítulos más largos.**

 **Y de último (si hoy ando pedinche, sorry por ello)**

 **Quiero hacer una mini convocatoria; si hay alguien que crea que no tiene buenas ideas, pero que se le da el escribir, yo creó tener imaginación pero el $$ to accidente me imposibilita plasmar fielmente las ideas, asi que…..**

 **Quisiera que Tu y yo trabajemos en un par de proyectos juntos.**

 **Así que ya sabes, puedes contactarme vía MP y afinamos los detalles.**

 **Sin más me despido y les prometo actualizar este fic lo antes posible.**


	5. 4

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **4.**

A Tenten ,Rock Lee le pareció un hombre encantador, era verdad, su discurso acerca de las llamas de la juventud era algo irritante, pero en el mes que le llevaba tratando le fue conquistando poco a poco; a diferencia de su fallecido novio Ibiki Morino, Lee era gentil y cariñoso, a la castaña le pareció una ironía de la vida que el casi morir golpeada le brindó muchas oportunidades.

Ibiki era un hombre cruel y manipulador, le llevaba a Tenten quince años, una jovencita Tenten de 20 se juntó con un Morino de 35 que le juró amor eterno.

Sólo los primeros tres meses fue feliz, poco a poco Ibiki mostró su verdadera cara, un día que ella se retrasó con la comida la golpeó terriblemente; la pobre chica creyó que fue el estrés y que esa sería la única vez que le pondría una mano encima, como se equivocó.

Las golpizas fueron cada vez más frecuentes y encarnizadas; por no contestarle, por hacerlo, por negarle sexo, Ibiki atormentaba a la pobre mujer al punto de que la quebró, Tenten se convirtió en una autómata que cumplía cualquier capricho que Ibiki tuviera.

Para fortuna de Tenten una persona se mudó al departamento a lado de ella, una secretaria llamada, Asami Sato se fue convirtiendo en su amiga poco a poco devolviéndole algo de su antiguo yo.

A Tenten le extraño al principio que Asami sólo la visitaba de noche y que no usara joyas de plata u oro y también que pese a ser una rubia despampanante y ojiverde, no aprovechara su belleza para ascender en el bufete legal donde trabajaba como recepcionista.

Un día ella estaba realmente feliz, la respuesta a sus plegarias había llegado, la prueba casera de embarazo le llenaba de esperanza, confiaba que Ibiki cambiaría para bien al saber que el fruto de su amor finalmente llegaría….. Pobre chica eso jamás paso.

Ibiki le había golpeado con saña y furia, el hombre era un promiscuo hijo de puta, pero era precavido, siempre usaba condón así que su explicación para el hecho no era que el empaque dijera que era efectivo en un 97%(1) y que estadísticamente hablando se sacó la lotería, la respuestas era que esa zorra lo engañaba y le quería endosar al hijo de otro.

Pese a los ruegos y súplicas de su mujer Ibiki pateó y golpeó con furia a la castaña, la habría matado si Asami no hubiera intervenido, Ibiki aún no se explicaba como era posible que esa metiche rubia logró sujetarlo y sacarlo a golpes del departamento.

Ino llamó a una ambulancia y está afortunadamente no tardó en llegar, si bien su rápida intervención salvó la vida de la futura actuaría, el feto llegó muerto al hospital.

Tenten lloró amargamente su pérdida, su absoluta soledad, Ibiki casi la mata, era huérfana y el estar relacionada a el había terminado por alejar a sus amistades, incluida Asami o al menos eso creyó ella.

Ino meditó a las afueras del hospital por un buen rato, Tenten cubría los requisitos, era mujer (requisito tácito pues Konnan jamás mencionó eso como regla, fue algo que se dio ) no tenía lazos familiares y era de su confianza, la muchacha estaba convaleciente y el desgraciado de Ibiki rondaba el edificio dispuesto a matarla a ella y a su ex novia, así que sólo si ella aceptaba la incluiría en su familia.

Para la alegría de la castaña, su amiga Asami se coló al hospital y fue a visitarla, la chica trató de sonreirle a través de la máscara de respiración, Asami sonrió amargamente y se sento en la orilla de su cama mientras le hacia la proposición que le cambiaría la vida.

Tenten no lo pensó dos veces y aceptó, después de todo lo que Ino le ofrecía, gente que la apoyara incondicionalmente era lo que siempre había querido, así que no e importó sentir como su amiga le mordió en el cuello y una vez que se sintió debil, Ino se mordió el antebrazo hasta sangrar y con suma delicadeza le ofreció su sangre a su primer discípula.

Tenten despertó en la morgue y con la ayuda de su amiga logró salir del lugar sin levantar sospechas, se dirigió a su casa, esperó a Ibiki y tuvo la satisfacción de aniquilar a su antiguo novio.

Habían pasado veinte años de ese evento y la vida dio un giro de 180° para la castaña, el grupo la recibió con los brazos abiertos y le ayudaron a estudiar y poner una pequeña tienda de antigüedades.

Ahora la vampiresa había creído encontrar a un chico bueno, la relación de Mirai y Kurenai la impulso a tener una segunda oportunidad, aun tenia miedo a su rechazó al decirle su secreto, pero decido vivir la fantasía el tiempo que durace.

A Lee le parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de un momento a otro, había tomado la desicion de pedirle una cita a Motoko, esperaba a que ella no lo rechazara, la muchacha aunque era menor que él,conectó como nunca lo creyó posible con el policía, realmente tenía miedo de perder a alguien como ella, asi que siguiendo el dicho de que la fortuna favorece a los audaces, la citó en el campo de tiro donde la conoció.

-Motoko, se que aún tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos, pero ye has vuelto alguien relevante para mi, quisiera compartir las llamas de mi juventud contigo, que ellas te calienten y protejan, quisiera pedirte que seas mi novia y que tengamos una cita.

Tenten se quedó en shock y el pobre Lee esperaba que la predicción de Sasuke sobre el rechazo 71 se cumpliera, en vez de eso de un segundo a otro trató de zafarse del abrazo que le dio Tenten.

-!Si, si; aceptó salir contigo, nada me haría más feliz en el mundo! Grito emocionada Tenten, quien sintió fugazmente un latido en su frío corazón.

 **#######**

-Y bien ¿Que tan mal fue? Preguntó Sasuke a su amigo por telefono, el sabía que Lee se ponía mal tras los rechazos y normalmente el tenía que evitar que cometiera locuras estando ebrio o muy deprimido por .

-!Dijo que si!

-Es una lástima…. ¿Dijo que si? Preguntó en shock el Uchiha.

-Sasuke ayer fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, hoy por la noche tendremos una cita, tengo que elegir bien los horarios porque Motoko tiene un problema.

-¿Cual?

-Tiene fotodermatosis- contestó Lee algo extrañado.

Sasuke lo penso, algo no cuadraba en lo dicho por Lee, simplemente era demasiada coincidencia.

#####

Mirai conversaba animadamente con un muchacho un par de años mayor que ella, el joven abogado de profesión y Mirai pasaban tiempo de calidad juntos cada vez que podían, desde que la ojicarmesie contacto con la familia del homvre y reveló ser la hija pérdida de Asuma y Kurenai Sarutobi, a Izuzu y a Konohamaru les agrado saber que no habían perdido a toda la familia, y más aún, a la madre de Konohamaru le lleno de alegría saber que la hija de su hermano más querido no había muerto en ese accidente.

Mirai contacto a los dieciocho a su familia, contó que su madre sobrevivió al accidente y que se oculto de la familia por temor a sus vidas, pero que aún así su madre al ver que Hiruzen no fue el culpable del atentado, mantuvo cierta cercanía a su familia, le revelaron que tenía un primo y una tia en el lecho de muerte de Kurenai quien Murió por una rara enfermedad, por lo que ellos eran su única familia viva.

El móvil de Konohamaru sonó y al checarlo bufo hastiado, su jefa Shinobu Maehara pese a que era su día de descanso le recordaba sobre un par de detalles que debería de preparar para el caso pro bono en el que estaban trabajando.

Al joven Sarutobi algo dentro de él le decía que la señorita Maehara era peligrosa y que no debía hacerla enojar, sin embargo debía reconocer que pese a ser una de las tres mejores abogadas del bufete era quien más casos por caridad tomaba.

-¿Que tienes primo?

-La bruja de mi jefa ni en mi día libre me deja en paz, mira- le enseña el móvil, para sorpresa de Mirai el número era el de Ino- esa vieja excéntrica nos exige demasiado.

-Bueno debe tener sus motivos- defendió a su tía la ojicarmesie- es del caso en el que trabajas, no; el de la demanda contra el centro comercial por actitudes discriminatorias.

-Si, pero aún así, esa bruja no me dejara en paz.

Mirai se excusó con el motivo de ir al "tocador" y se metió al baño a llamar a su tía.

-Mirai- saludo Ino tras dar un lánguido y sexy bostezo- a que se debe el honor de tú llamada corazón.

-Da la increíble coincidencia de que el chico con el que estoy en este momento es uno de tus empleados y quiere irse por un pedido tuyo- comentó divertida Mirai- el mundo es un pañuelo tía.

-Entiendo, quieres que te deje terminar tu cita- Ino no pudo evitar tener un ataque de sobreprotección- si ese chico te hace algo, no dudes en decírmelo y después de despedirlo me lo ceno- comentó sobriamente la rubia.

-Es mi primo, Konohamaru Sarutobi- dijo divertida Mirai- quisiera pedirte que….

-No se diga más-concedio Ino- para eso tengo más lacayos.

Mirai agradeció a su "tía" y regreso con su primo.

-¿Pudes creer esto? Ahorq me sale con que mejor me olvide del asunto porque podría arruinarlo, Yo me rindo con las mujeres -descago su frustración el Sarutobi.

La doctora sonrió ante el comentario, y siguió pasando su tiempo con su primo.

La tarde fue muy amena, Mirai y Konohamaru hablaron sobre sus vidas, a la muchacha le sorprendía ver que pese a ser un multimillonario a causa de heredar la fortuna familiar de manera casi total, el abogado era alguien sencillo y humilde, mientras que al abogado, le llamaba la atención que su prima pese a que vivió en un orfanato relataba con mucha alegría y añoranza su niñes y adolecencia.

Internamente la pobre Mirai tenía un debate intenso, en los siete años que llevaba tratando al joven, su primo demostró ser alguien noble y de mente abierta, quería decirle la verdad sobre su madre, pero al recordar su reacción inicial, avergonzada, se preguntaba si sería buena idea decirle.

-Primo, ¿Que pensarías del hecho de que te he ocultado algo?

-Bueno, conociendo el antecedente de la familia, supongo que es para proteger a alguien - contestó sonriendo el Sarutobi.

-Entonces quiero que me acompañes a un lugar, te tengo una gran sorpresa.

Konohamaru condujo a través de las calles de Konoha hasta que llegaron a un barrio clase media, a una bonita casa con un jardín perfectamente bien arreglado, Konohamaru sabía la dirección de Mirai por lo que se sorprendió al ver como su prima podía abrir la puerta de la casa con su juego de llaves.

Habían llegado al rededor de las siete de la tarde y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, el abogado dentro de la casa notó que esta era habitada por una mujer, una con un buen gusto, al juzgar por la decoración, y justamente esta admirando la decoracion cuando vio una fotografía que le impacto.

El la fotografía se encontraba Mirai, por ciertos detalles en la ropa de la joven, Konohamaru dedujo que la foto no debía de tener más de dos años de haber sido tomada, lo impactante era que la mujer que abrazaba a Mirai era igual a su difunta tía Kurenai Sarutobi, lo cual era imposible, primero estaba el hecho de que su tía murió en un accidente automovilístico, segundo, suponiendo que hubiera sobrevivido, debería en esa foto tener 58 años y si bien recordaba que su tía era una mujer muy bella, esa no era la apariencia de alguien de esa edad.

El abogado tomó otra foto y esa si lo dejó helado, en ella una Mirai de cinco años posaba junto a la mujer de la anterior fotografía, pero no estaban solas, una muy hermosa mujer de cabello púrpura casi negro y ojos color perla, una mujer de cabello castaño lacio, una rubia de cabello cenizo y otra mujer rubia ojiverde que Konohamaru reconocería en cualquier lado, su jefa Shinobu Maehara.

El joven colocó la foto en su lugar muy asustado, no era lógico, su jefa era una mujer de treinta años que aparentaba unos 20, todo bien, pero que conociera a su prima y peor aún, que hace veinte años se viera igual a como la vio la tarde de ayer…

Sin lugar a dudas, su prima le debia una buena explicación.

Mirai casi tuvo que sacar a rastras a su madre de su habitación, Kurenai temblaba de miedo, que su hija supiera su secreto era una cosa, después de todo la había criado siendo un vampiro, pero su sobrino era un caso diferente, su hija la sacó a la sala y la sentó frente a un conmocionado Konohamaru que al notar su presencia, se sintió más impactado al tenerla enfrente.

Sus ojos color ámbar, su cuerpo de diosa y cieto aire seductor que la mujer emitía, se levantó lenta y mecánicamente y sorprendiendo un poco a su tía y a su prima, la beso en los labios apasionadamente.

El abogado se separó de Kurenai cuando sintio que el aire le faltaba, rojo como tomate y esperando que le cocieran a golpes, pero eso no paso, de hecho notó que la mujer también estaba tenuemente sonrojada y no lo veía furiosa, más bien tenia una cara algo culpable.

-Y…..yo, este, q...que es … simplemente el hombre no pudo articular oración alguna.

-Primo te presentó a mi madre, Kurenai Sarutobi, mamá, el es tu sobrino Konohamaru Sarutobi.

-Este….. Que…

-La reacción que tuviste sobrino es normal, eso llega a ocurrir algunas veces cuando un humano se topa con un vampiro, no tuviste la culpa de nada- rompió el hielo la ojiambar.

Durante varios minutos madre e hija le relataron al abogado la verdad, el pobre abogado estaba lívido al principio y luego tenía un rostro difícil de interpretar, al terminar de relatarle todo (incluyendo el hecho de de que Ino era miembro de la familia vampírica de ellas) para gran conmoción de la ojiambar y alivio de la ojicarmesie el joven Sarutobi abrazó con cariño a su tía.

####

Una mujer en un sexy traje de colegiala, de micro falda, micro blusa que se ajustaba a sus enormes senos, la mujer era de cabello verde ligeramente ondulado y ojos color miel.

La colegiala observaba el abrazó de Kurenai y Konohamaru a través de un espejo, una enigmática sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, y volteo al sentir una presencia.

Frente a la peliverde se encontraba una mujer en una toga morada, sandalias doradas y cabello azul marino se materializó frente a ella.

-¿Para que me necesita ama?- preguntó haciendo una respetuosa reverencia la peliazul.

-Hecate, necesitó que le entregues este pergamino a Tsunade, dile que sin acata las instrucciones, le daré una pista para que pueda romper su contrato conmigo.

Hecate recibió el pergamino y desapareció en el aire.

-Vaya Chomei, parece que alguien quiere ayudar a las signatarias de Kaguya- se burló la voz de Kurama.

-¿Vienes a amenazarme como a Kaguya?

-No, vengó a desearte suerte, si queremos que nuestro plan salga a la perfección, necesitaremos mucha suerte.

 _ **Como lo prometí un capítulo más ha sido subido.**_

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 _ **Como segundo anunció, publicare cada semana un capítulo de "Las hijas de la noche" cada quincena un capítulo de "Soul of ninja" y cada mes uno de El centinela.**_

 _ **Y por último, la convocatoria de hacer equipo sigue en pie, asi que si te ánimas mandqme un MP**_


	6. 5

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **5.**

Ante Tsunade Senju apareció Hécate, la demonio apareció en el consultorio médico de la mujer, Tsunade era una afamada médico, se decía que obraba milagros, por muy rara o difícil de diagnosticar que fuera una enfermedad, ella daba el diagnóstico corrector y tenía tan buena mano a la hora de hacer cirugías que por muy desesperado que fuera el caso, terminaba siendo un rotundo éxito.

El único detalle o pero de la médico es que era una bruja; literalmente hablando. Hace setenta años su hermano y su novio murieron víctimas de una misteriosa enfermedad, pese a todos sus intentos por salvarles la vida, las dos personas que más quería en el mundo terminaron muertas.

Ella cayó en una profunda depresión, se ma pasaba leyendo como único consuelo la extensa biblioteca privada de su abuelo, en ella en un antiguo libro lwyo algo que le interesó.

Pese a ser una cientifica reunió todo lo necesario y realizó el ritual, no pasaron ni dos minutos de iniciados cuando en el centro del altar se materializó la figura de la sexy colegiala que ese momento vestía como una muy fogoza profesora.

-Dime preciosa ¿para que invocaste a la guardiana del segundo círculo del infierno.?

-¿Es verdad que con la magia puedo volver realidad cualquier deseo?- preguntó anhelante Tsunade.

-Casi- respondió secamente Chomei.

-Entonces quiero hacer trato contigo, quiero tener el poder de realizar mi deseo- Asintió con convicción la ojimiel.

-¿Estas consciente que te condenas a comer cadáveres humanos por la eternidad?- preguntó conciliadoramente la demonio.

Tsunade asintió, la demonio le dio un beso en la frente y una curiosa joya apareció en ella, también le entregó un collar con una joya verde .

-Este collar es el que te permitirá hacer magia y la joya es tu alma, si es dañada morirás en el acto de igual forma sin el collar perderás tus poderes, y una última cosa, mi contrato sólo detuvo el tiempo en tu cuerpo, pero es tan vulnerable como cualquier cuerpo mortal, así que ya sabes muchacha, yo en tu lugar cuidaría mi alimentación.

La demonio esbozo una cruel sonrisa y desapareció.

Ahora en el presente su más leal mensajera aparecía ante la médico y le entregaba un pergamino.

-El ama dice que si sigues las instrucciones al pie de la letra, te dará una pista para romper tu contrato- le dijo la demonio.

Tsunade leyó las instrucciones, algo no le parecía bien, sin embargo, romper su trato con Chomei bien valía la pena.

-Dile a tu ama que haré lo que me pide.

Hecate desapareció y la Senju no pudo evitar pensar en qué andará metida la guardiana del círculo de los Ignorantes para hacerle semejante petición.

####

La tarde estaba cayendo, una hermosa mujer rubia en un traje sastre suspiraba cansada mientras pensaba qué pretexto dar para no asistir a la audiencia que tenía programada, desafortunadamente olvidó su gabardina y su sombrero, sólo de esa forma podía la ojiazul salir de la oficina a plena luz del día.

Para sorpresa de ella uno de sus subalternos, Konohamaru llegaba a su oficina con una bolsa negra y la depositaba frente a ella.

-Aquí le traigo un repuesto señora Yamanaka, se le hace tarde para su audiencia- soltó casual el joven a una sorprendida Ino que disimuló muy bien su sorpresa.

-Te golpeaste fuerte, muchacho, mi apellido es Maehara.

-Como diga señorita Ino Yamanaka del país de los pájaros.

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron como platos, y después se tornaron rojo sangre, sin embargo para su conmoción, el joven abogado se mantenía sereno frente a ella.

-Mi prima se llama Mirai Yuhi, acabo de conocer a mi tía Kurenai- habló muy sereno el joven.

La mirada fría que prometía muerte de Ino murió de golpe, pasó de sorpresa a una gran alegría, al abogado le pareció tierno ver como su jefa a quien creía una mujer dura y fría como el hielo, daba saltitos y grititos como una niña pequeña.

La mujer derribó al abogado en un abrazo y por un fugaz momento sintió un leve latido.

Ayudó a su empleado a ponerse de pie y tomo las cosas, y le pidió al hombre que le contará sobre el cómo se enteró de su secreto, Konohamaru vio que su tía dijo la verdad, jamás creyó ver una mirada amable o dulce en Ino, sus parientes le aseguraron que tras esa máscara de frialdad se ocultaba una mujer muy sensible y vaya que tenían razón.

#####

En una bodega abandonada dos mujeres de cabello castaño revuelto daban gemidos de placer, a sus pies un par de bellas mujeres les daban un placentero masaje en sus pies( mal pensados .), las mujeres estaban encadenadas y usaban un estereotipado traje maid que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Frente a ellas se materializó una hermosa mujer enfundada en un sensual conjunto negro, su cuerpo irradiaba lujuria, sus bellos ojos parecían carentes de vida y su sonrisa era dura y cruel.

-¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita? Preguntó una de las castañas, era una mujer de mirada salvaje y dura, cuerpo muy voluptuoso enfundado en un revelador vestido rojo.

-Signatarias de Matatabi, mi ama Kaguya desea hacer un trato con ustedes, si siguen las indicaciones al pie de la letra, mi ama les dará aquello que más desean en el mundo.

-Y ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que tu ama nos ofrece? Preguntó la mujer más joven.

-a tu hermano Kiba- mencionó secamente la mensajera.

Las expresiones de las mujeres que eran frías y crueles, fugazmente denotaron cariño y esperanza, la mensajera supo en ese momento que le daría buenas noticias a su ama.

-Haremos lo que nos pida, pero dile a tu ama que no nos importa cómo lo haga, reclamaremos exactamente lo que nos ha prometido no menos.

-Entendido- dijo la mujer y desapareció en el aire.

-Madre, debimos pedirle a la súcubo un ratito ¿No creés? Preguntó la joven a su madre escurriendo saliva y teniendo una muy lasciva sonrisa.

-Déjalo así Hana… algo que he aprendido es a no tentar mi suerte cuando se trata de demonios- comentó la mujer mayor- y ustedes mis perritas, sigan en lo suyo ¿o quieren ver como Hana y yo devoramos a sus hijos?

-¡No por favor ama Tsume! Clamaron desesperadas las mujeres.

"Hijo mío muy pronto volveremos a verte" pensó la mujer Inosuka.

####

En la corporación Terumi, su fundadora, la hermosa empresaria Mei estaba revisando documentos, su belleza era legendaria y el cómo de la nada levantó un imperio comercial la volvía la envidia de todo el mundo, la mujer sintió una brisa ligera y al alzar la vista un hombre en una armadura de corte romano estaba en su oficina.

-Lord Calígula, a que se debe tan gran honor- saludo sarcásticamente Mei al Demonio.

-mi amo me pidió que te entregue esto- le dijo extendiéndole un pergamino- me dijo que borrará la parte del amor de tu contrato si cumples con su petición.

Mei leyó el pergamino y se sorprendió por lo que leyó en el, ella se dio cuenta de la situación y arrojó el papel al mensajero.

-Dile a tu amo que si lo que dice el papel es verdad, puede contar con mi ayuda.

Calígula recogió el pergamino y lo enrolló, tras lo cual desapareció en una lengua de fuego.

"Qué interés tienes en este asunto Kurama" medito Mei.

####

La situación entre Sarada y Sakura era algo en lo que en este momento estaba meditando Sasuke, desde que Karin desapareció la niña no había vuelto a sonreír y sin embargo, desde que la cuidaba no había ocasión en la que no fuera por ella que la viera riendo o sonriendo, al principio Sasuke trató de negarlo con fuerza, pero se dio cuenta que poco a poco se estaba enamorando de Sakura.

Sin embargo se reprendió mentalmente, era muy testarudo y trataba de guardarle fidelidad a la fallecida Karin, estaba meditando sobre ese problema, mientras caminaba en el parque cuando se detuvo en la zona de los jugadores de ajedrez, las mesas estaban llenas y los contrincantes enfrascados en sus duelos, decepcionando un poco a Sasuke por no tener pronto un rival para entretenerse.

Se sentó en una banca esperando a un rival, a su lado se encontraba un hombre, usaba un pantalón deportivo, zapatos para correr y una sudadera abierta que dejaba ver una playera blanca, el hombre también usaba lentes dorados de gruesa graduación y un largo cabello negro que usaba de manera suelta.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando una mesa se desocupó completamente, pues ambos rivales tras darse amistosamente la mano se fueron del lugar, sin mediar palabra el joven y Sasuke se dirigieron a la mesa y comenzaron a jugar.

Para la sorpresa de Sasuke, el hombre comenzó a dominar rápidamente el juego, se decía de Sasuke que quizá la única persona que era mejor ajedrecista que él era Shikamaru Nara, pero este joven le estaba dando una colosal paliza.

-¿Cual es el problema que te aqueja?-/ preguntó el hombre que veía fijamente al Uchiha analizándolo fríamente.

-EH, ¿Cual problema?

-Amigo tienes una cara de preocupación muy grande, estoy seguro que sin ella, me darías un mayor reto, si quieres decirme, quizá el decirlo en voz alta te ayude a darle solución.

Sasuke por alguna razón sintió confianza en su oponente, así que tras dar un largo suspiro contó las cosas, su enviudamiento, su hija y el que se estaba enamorando de la vecina que le ayudaba a veces a cuidar a su hija y que para empeorar las cosas, su hija se encariñó con su vecina y parecía ser que el sentimiento era mutuo.

-Vaya,sólo es miedo a ser feliz- el Uchiha enarco una ceja indignado- No me veas así amigo, por lo que me dices tu esposa era una buena mujer, estoy seguro que le gustaría verlos felices, por otro lado la tragedia que viviste, el no salvar a tu esposa, iba más allá de capacidad en esa situación, no deberías atormentarte con eso; además no es como si el rayo cayera dos veces en el mismo árbol.

Las palabras de su oponente le quitaron un peso de encima a Sasuke, sin dudas tendría que meditar sus palabras, tras abandonar el parque sólo tuvo dos malestares, jamás pudo vencer al hombre con el que jugó y tampoco le preguntó su nombre.

El jugador de ajedrez vio alejarse al Uchiha y dirigirse a su casa, sonrió enigmáticamente y se alejó del lugar.

"Chomei y Kurama también comenzaron a moverse" penso el hombre, mientras se perdía en las calles d e la ciudad "Sin lugar a dudas esto se pondrá interesante"

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 _ **Este capítulo me salió cortirto pero en mi opinión es de lo más interesante, ya hay varios intereses en juego y nuestras queridas vampiresas ni siquiera están enteradas.**_

 _ **Y por último, la convocatoria de hacer equipo sigue en pie, asi que si te ánimas mándame un MP**_


	7. 6

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **6.**

La pequeña Sarada estaba limpiando sus lentes, su ropa llena de harina tenía las marcas de la pequeña guerra que tuvo con Sakura; la vampiresa y la niña prepararon galletas de jengibre y al limpiar la cocina la temperamental niña fue ensuciada accidentalmente por la mujer, la niña le arrojó un puño de harina, la vampiresa algo impresionada sonrió como lo haría ante una presa apunto de morir, la pobre niña temblaba de miedo ante tan imponente visión y luego ocurrió, Sakura estalló en carcajadas al ver que su pequeña broma había resultado.

-Tranquila, no estoy enojada- le dijo dulcemente a la niña- sólo trata de controlar más tu carácter, que eso te podría meter en problemas.

La niña asintió y sin preveer el ataque, se vio de pronto cubierta de harina.

-Aún así, arruinaste mi ropa de descanso favorita asi que mereces un castigo- sonrió juguetonamente la pelirrosa.

La pequeña guerrita de harina dio inició y las mujeres se abandonaron la la cálida sensación, tanto Sakura como Sarada casi podrían jurar que eran una madre e hija las que jugaban animadamente.

########

Tenten estaba en el campo de tiro preparando su arma para disparar, las dos semanas que llevaba saliendo con Lee eran las más maravillosas que había tenido en mucho tiempo, sin embargo, una sensación de peligro ligeramente comenzaba a invadirla, sabía a la perfección que no tenía que ver con Lee, un par de noches atrás el policía la defendió de un tipo que se quiso pasar de listo mientras él estaba en el baño. Sabía por lo que llevaba de conocerlo que probablemente el policía cejon daría su vida por de defenderla.

Así que haciéndole caso a su antigua maestra, comenzó a practicar su puntería con mayor dedicación, ni siquiera trataba de razonar algún motivo, simplemente sabía por instinto que debía de aumentar sus capacidades para defenderse.

Así que permaneció en la galería hasta que esté cerro y regresó caminado a su apartamento cuando oyó un ruido en un callejón y decidió investigar.

En el callejón un enorme hombre pateba a una chica de no más de diez años de edad, por la ropa que llevaba la chica era claramente visible el hecho de que el tipo que la apaleaba era su padrote, enfocando su oído la vampiresa castaña oyó como el más reciente puntapié le fracturó dos costillas y le perforó un pulmón, la pobre niña estaba condenada.

-!DEJALA EN PAZ ESCORIA¡ -grito furiosa Tenten - !Si no la dejas en paz te garantizó que tu muerte será muy dolorosa ¡

-Eso lo quiero ver puta- sonrió el tipo y dejó de patear a la niña que yacía inerte en el piso, mientras el hombre se colocaba una manopla de latón en cada mano, Tenten se ponía en posición de pelea, como lo haría un pugilista.

-Ahora perra, vas a aprender a no meterte donde no te llaman.

El tipo le soltó un cegador izquierdazo al rostro, un golpe de ese calibre y con la manopla normalmente de menos significaba fractura de nariz, sin embargo para terror del tipo Tenten ni siquiera sintió el golpe, sólo se sonreía socarronamente.

-He conocido nenitas que golpean más fuerte que tu, esto es un golpe- se burló la mujer.

La castaña le dio un uppercut que casi dejó inconsciente al tipo el cual se tambaleó para ponerse fuera de su alcance. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera reaccionar Tenten ya le estaba sujetando por los brazos haciendo palanca en su espalda baja, el tipo no sabía que iba a ocurrir primero, si le iba a quebrar su espalda, o si le iba a arrancar los brazos.

El tipo gritaba y se zarandeaba tratando de zafarse inútilmente a la mujer, cuando de pronto se oyó un Crack y el tipo sintió una ola de dolor recorriendo su cuerpo desde su codo izquierdo; Tenten le soltó el brazo derecho y en un ágil movimiento hizo una especie de palanca sobre la fractura expuesta en el brazo izquierdo del tipo y para gran terror suyo, le arrancó el brazo, dejándole un muñón sangrante.

La vampiresa tomó el muñón que traía en la mano y como si de una botella de agua se tratara, vacío su contenido y bebió la sangre como si fuera agua helada en un cálido día de verano.

-!M…MALDITA LOCA¡ ME ARRANCASTE EL BRAZO.

El sujeto trató de arrastrarse y escapar de la mujer, sin embargo ella lo tomó por los tobillos y lo levantó cual si fuera una pluma y lo azotó con gran fuerza en el piso.

-Cariño, la diversión apenas inicia, antes de que te desmayes por la pérdida de sangre te haré sufrir por todas las chicas que maltrataste .

Tenten tomó otra vez al tipo y lo volvió a arrojar al suelo y de un ágil salto le rompió una rodilla y procedió a hacerle lo mismo a su pierna.

El grito de agonía de oyó a dos kilómetros a la redonda, la vampiresa sostuvo con gran orgullo el miembro que le arrancó de forma brutal al hombre el cual se desmayo en cuestión de segundos.

La mujer pateó el cuerpo y se dirigió a la niña, la niña estaba semiconsciente y se contraía de dolor.

-¿Como te llamas mi niña? -preguntó Tenten con una voz tan amable y cariñosa que cualquiera dudaría del acto tan terrible que acababa de cometer-Tranquila, estoy aquí para ayudarte.

-S...Sasame- dijo a duras penas la niña.

Los ojos de Tenten se enrojecieron y en sus pupilas, aparecieron tres tomoes(a que no se esperaban ver al Sharingan) con gentileza la mujer hizo que la niña la viera a los ojos mientras ella susurraba algo.

-Ilusión piadosa- dijo la vampiresa mientras Sasame se sumergía en una ilusión.

Sasame despertó en una habitación decorada al gusto de una niña de su edad, recordaba vagamente una pesadilla que acababa de tener, se sacudió la cabeza y se levantó dispuesta a encarar un nuevo día.

Bajo al comedor con su uniforme escolar y saludo a sus padres y desayuno con ellos, en la escuela tuvo un día como cualquier otro, la convivencia con sus amigas, su buen desempeñó académico, un día normal, llegó a casa y realizó su tarea y después salió al cine con sus amigas, finalmente llegó a casa a tiempo para la cena, tras cenar, se dirigió a su habitación y se alistó para dormir, cerro los ojos ilusionada por el nuevo día que tendría mañana, la niña jamás supo que nunca volvería a abrir los ojos.

El dolor de tener que matar a la agonizante niña se mitigó un poco cuando Tenten vio la sonrisa con la que la pequeña murió, parecía tan en paz y con tanta felicidad que cualquiera juraría que estaba dormida.

Sacó su móvil y llamó a la policía diciendo que oyó gritos alrededor de su ubicación y que pedía auxilio para quien estuviera gritando.

Corto la llamada y salió a toda prisa del lugar.

#####

No sabían que era lo que más les impresionaba, la cara de terror con la que murió el hombre o la cara de paz que tenía una pequeña de cabello naranja largo.

Lee y Sasuke analizaron la escena, por las ropas de la niña y sus golpes estaba más que claro que su justiciero apareció y con gran saña mató al hombre que obligaba a la niña a prostituirse; también dadas sus contusiones dedujeron que la pobre no se habría salvado bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Sin embargo, nuevamente estaba esa cuestión, aparentemente el justiciero era una mujer, las pocas huellas encontradas eran de zapatos femeninos, descartaron a un travesti o a un transexual ya que nadie en la zona notó a alguno, cosa por demás imposible y eso era el centro del enigma, por mucho que los policías lo pensaban; no había manera posible para que una mujer sometiera de forma tan brutal a la víctima. El instinto le dijo a ambos policías que había gato encerrado en el asunto.

####

Hinata estaba leyendo el periódico en el parque , la noticia que llamó su atención fue la de el hallazgo de dos cuerpos, un hombre mutilado de forma horrible y una pequeña niña que aparentemente era obligada a prostituirse.

"Tenten un día de estos te vas a meter en problemas" penso la ojiperla triste por su amiga, sin dudas tendría que ir a visitarla, después de todo sabía lo sensible que la anticuaria era a esos temas.

Un pequeño tirón en su blusa la sacó de sus pensamientos, al ver hacia abajo una carita de cachorrito regañado la veía expectante mientras un carrito de helados se acercaba lentamente.

-Señorita Mitsumi, ¿Nos compra un helado?- preguntó con un dejo de gula Himawari- ande no sea mala.

-Jijiji, solo por esta vez, vamos a ver de cual quieres.

Tragándose su orgullo por el helado Boruto aceptó ir con ellas, hacía dos semanas que Hinata cuidaba a los niños por la noche o iba a jugar al parque con ellos mientras su padre o Kurotsuchi iba por ellos.

Precisamente la médico amiga de Naruto llegó al parque donde la esperaban en una banca comiendo helado sus adorados "sobrinos".

-Si que les debe caer bien, los niños no tratan tan bien a sus niñeras- comentó admirada la mujer a Hinata.

-Sólo le agrado a la niña, el niño me soporta- comentó con un dejo de tristeza Hinata, algo que no pasó de largo a la preceptiva médico- aún así, es un gran placer el cuidarlos, son tan adorables.

Kurotsuchi asintió dándole la razón a la mujer, al final, si los niños la pasaban bien y eran cuidados por alguien que aparentemente los quería, ella estaba conforme.

-Bueno niños, despidiese de su amiga- dijo la médico dándole la mano a Himawari.

-Nos veremos pronto- se despidió efusivamente la niña.

-Hasta luego- dijo de forma cortés el niño.

-Hasta pronto niños- se despidió Hinata dándole una caricia a los niños en la cabeza y por primera vez, Boruto sintió por un instante que la mujer no era ni mala ni peligrosa.

#####

Cuatro chicas eran centro de atención en un concurrido bar, no todos los días en el lugar se reunían tantas bellezas y tan distintas en el mismo sitio.

Una mujer rubia, una castaña, una pelipurpura y una pelirrosa platicaban animadamente, poniéndose al día, Ino de hecho acababa de contar que conoció al primo de Mirai, el cual curiosamente era uno de sus empleados, sin embargo lo que si dejó en shock a las vampiresas fue el hecho de que les contó que Mirai le presentó a Kurenai a su primo y que él ya sabía de que ella y su tía eran vampiros.

-Me siento algo rara, pero Konohamaru es un encanto y un caballero, antes tenían que pensar muy bien mis excusas para ciertas situaciones, pero ahora que lo tengo cerca, puedo relajarme un poco, de hecho, pienso darle el puesto de mi asistente personal.

-Ah, debe ser lindo ser aceptada así- dijo tras dar un suspiro romántico Tenten- pero al menos dos de nosotras las aventajamos en algo verdad Hinata.

-Bueno, yo no diría que las aventajo, el señor Uzumaki y yo sólo hemos salido dos veces y ha sido acompañado de sus hijos.

-Saliendo con un padre soltero, quien te viera-dijo Ino de forma pícara- y dime Sakura, ¿Alguien que tengas en la mira para galán?

-Yo no, hay un policía que me gusta; cuidó a veces a su hija Sarada, pero no creó gustarle a él.

Tenten que estaba tomándose un cóctel se atragantó con él al oír el nombre de la niña.

-la niña ¿No se llama de casualidad Sarada Uchiha? Preguntó Tenten tra recuperarse de la impresión.

-Así es, ¿Como lo sabes?

La castaña sonrió y le contestó a su amiga.

-El mundo es pequeño, yo estoy saliendo con el mejor amigo del padre de la niña y por lo que me cuenta, lo tienes bien flechado amiga.

Sakura se sonrojó al ver que tendría una oportunidad con Sasuke y no puso atención a las burlas de Ino y de Tenten.

Al dar las dos de la mañana las amigas se separaron, Sakura regreso a su apartamento y al llegar notó algo raro, entró con sigilo y con los sentidos alerta, antes de revisar todo el lugar sintió una rara presencia, la cual se desvaneció al revisar el lugar.

La joven vampiro no supo de lo que ocurrió en su apartamento, ni del hecho de que no sería la última vez que eso sucedería.

####

Mientras las amigas estaban en un bar, alrededor de la medianoche un par de hombres llegaban a la parte trasera del edificio de apartamentos donde vivía la pelirrosa, haciendo gala de una habilidades sobrehumanas treparon hasta el tercer piso y se metieron al departamento de Sakura.

Los hombres eran un par de gemelos de cabello blanco y piel pálida, los tipos comenzaron a jugar cartas mientras esperaban a la vampiresa.

Alrededor de la una oyeron cómo se abría la puerta con la llave y sin miramientos se lanzaron al ataque.

Una patada al estómago de uno de los hermanos y un gancho al hígado del otro los mando a las padres paralelas, los gemelos estaban en shock, pues en vez de una mujer de cabello rosa, era un hombre de lentes dorados y cabello largo negro quien les atacó.

-Lobitos, ¿no les han dicho que es de mala educación entrar a las casas sin permiso aún cuando quieras darle la sorpresa a su dueño? Preguntó el hombre sarcásticamente- Jakon y Shakon si se van ahora y le dicen a Tsume que deje en paz a las chicas podrán ver la luz del siguiente día, pero si se quedan…. Digamos que no va a quedar nada de ustedes.

-Hermano este tonto quiere suicidarse

-Así es, no se da cuenta de que tuvo suerte, matemosle y luego mataremos a la dueña del lugar.

"¿Porque siempre es por las malas?" se preguntó el hombre mientras extendía la manos hacia sus atacantes.

Para la gran conmoción de los hombres lobo de las manos del pelinegro surgieron dos esferas de energía dorada y se abalanzaron hacia los hermanos, al impactar en ellos sintieron un punzante dolor, instantes después cumpliendo su promesa, no quedó señal alguna de que esos sujetos estuvieron, sólo los daños del departamento daban cuenta de que hubo una pelea.

-Kai kai- murmuró el hombre, se oyó levemente el ruido de un vidrio rompiéndose, el destrozado departamento volvía a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado, sin embargo eran perceptibles los trazos de energía del hombre, viendo que no ganaba nada, desapareció en el aire.

######

En todos los círculos del infierno los demonios y condenados estaban conmocionados, en el instante que los hermanos fueron vaporizados, la energía del oponente de ese par de peones pudo ser sentida y para gran conmoción de los demonios, todos los guardianes de los círculos del infierno estaban aterrados.

"El centinela " pensaron todos los guardianes, instantes después dieron la orden a sus demonios de no ir bajo ninguna circunstancia al mundo humano.

El centinela sonrió satisfecho, su táctica dilatoria dio resultado, de momento Kaguya no intervendría en nada, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a que los enviados de Chomei y Kurama cumplieran con su trabajo.

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 _ **Y por último, la convocatoria de hacer equipo sigue en pie, asi que si te ánimas mandame un MP**_


	8. 7

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **7.**

La ciudad había cambiado bastante desde que Hinata la abandonó, Nerima pasó de ser un pequeño pueblo campestre a una populosa ciudad enclavada en un valle rodeado por montañas, cerca de la capital del país, Sakura se asombraba por el lugar y se trataba de dar una idea de cómo sería la ciudad de Nojiko , su lugar de origen, cuando transcurriera el mismo tiempo, se trataba de imaginar la nostalgia y melancolía que debería estar sintiendo su maestra al regresar a su lugar de origen.

Caminaron un rato en las calles de la ciudad y se dirigieron al hotel más antiguo donde se registraron y regresaron a las calles a ver los preparativos de la celebración de la desaparición del bandido Hanzo la Salamandra, irónico, el festival se hacía en honor a los héroes anónimos que libraron al pueblo de su yugo, y uno de sus salvadores regresaba al lugar a disfrutar del festival.

Solo hicieron falta seis vampiresas para matar a los doscientos hombres de Hanzo; Hinata acompañada de Samui, Yugito, Fuu, Karui y Mabui acabaron en solo tres noches con el criminal, en verdad que se sintió aliviada por su muerte, sin embargo como en su momento se lo explico a una incrédula Konnan, lo hizo como último acto de vinculación para su hogar, no podía irse de Nerima sabiendo que Hanzo seguía aterrorizando el sitio. El motivo por el cual Hinata mató rápidamente a la Salamandra no fue el vengar a sus padres, fue el darle seguridad y esperanza a las futuras generaciones.

Llegaron a un antiguo bar y se sentaron a beber, como siempre ocurría, las proposiciones poco decorosas no tardaron en aparecer, maestra y discípula estaban por irse cuando un par de caros tragos les fue llevado por uno de los meseros.

-Cortesía del caballero en la barra- fue todo lo que dijo el mesero, señaló al hombre, era un sujeto vestido de traje sastre negro, camisa blanca y zapatos negros; usaba el cabello largo recogido en una cola de caballo y usaba unos muy gruesos lentes en un armazon dorado.

El hombre pasados cinco minutos pago su consumo y salio del bar, tanto a Hinata como a Sakura les llamo la atención que pese a pagarles un par de copas de un vino muy costoso, en ningún momento se acerco a coquetearles, eso al hombre le dio muchísimos puntos con las vampiresas; si bien no deseaban coquetear con él, por lo menos sentían curiosidad por conocer a tan caballeroso hombre, salieron del bar y lo encontraron a pocas cuadras, aparentemente el hombre iba a sentarse un rato en una banca en la plaza, si bien no estaba nada ebrio, dijo que queria sentir la brisa nocturna de la ciudad.

-Me llamo Masashi Kishimoto y soy escritor- se presentó el hombre.

-Naru Narusegawa, Chef

\- Mitsune Konno, actuaria.

Pasaron un rato agradable viendo la actividad de la gente, los niños jugando, los novios tomados de la mano y en el fondo de la plaza vieron un grupo de trabajadores montando un escenario que probablemente sería usado en el festival.

El hombre les ofreció seguir la velada en su casa, las mujeres se sorprendieron de sí mismas porque aceptaron su invitación, el hombre tomó su móvil y tecleó un mensaje, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando un Cadillac modelo 85 negro llegó , el conductor del vehículo bajó y abrió la puerta del lado de los pasajeros y les ofreció el paso a Hinata y Sakura.

Una vez que el escritor subió pusieron marcha a las afueras de la ciudad.

Llegaron a una pequeña casa de corte colonial, si bien se veía reciente la edificación era notable que se quiso emular el estilo arquitectónico de hace doscientos años, entraron y fueron directo a su estudio.

El lugar era un estudio retro, una vieja máquina de escribir estaba con papel en un escritorio si bien aparentemente también había una computadora parecía que el señor Kishimoto era proclive a escribir a la manera tradicional.

-Y ¿sobre qué tratan sus libros? Preguntó la ojiperla al escritor.

-Soy un escritor de corte juvenil, aunque también he escrito cosas para los niños, mi primer éxito comercial bajo el seudónimo de Akiyoshi Hongo fue Digimon, ya saben el libro sobre unos niños que viajaban a un mundo donde vivían criaturas fantásticas.

-Yo recuerdo haber leído la saga- dijo de manera nostálgica Sakura- así que usted es el autor de Digimon- el señor Kishimoto asintió- ¿porque usó en ese entonces un seudónimo?.

-En aquella época tenía sólo diecisiete años, y mi padre era el editor del sello editorial que me publica, use un seudónimo porque si llegaba a fracasar el libro, al menos papá no sería acusado de nepotismo. Uno nunca sabe cómo se va a reaccionar en los fracasos ¿verdad?.

Actualmente estoy trabajando en una novela sobre un ninja, si quieren puedo mostrarles lo que llevo escrito.

Masashi les extendió dos fajos de papeles en ellos estaba el borrador de la historia.

El libro narraba las aventuras de un ninja llamado Son Goku que viviría un sin número de situaciones, desde enfrentar a espadachines demoníacos, pedófilos obsesionados con la inmortalidad y otras situaciones. El hombre les ofreció una infusión que con gusto aceptaron las vampiresas, Masashi fue a la cocina a poner el agua y a preparar porque no, de manera tradicional las bebidas.

La ojiperla llegó a la parte de una curiosa prueba que el pequeño Goku debía afrontar junto a sus compañeros de equipo ninja, cuando su anfitrión llegó con una tetera y tres tazas que se dispuso a llenar con el líquido.

-Señor Kishimoto, sin dudas su libro será un éxito; pero ¿no cree que esa tal Bulma es una tarada? Idolatrar así al fastidioso y emo de Vegeta…..

-Pues que le digo señorita Narusegawa, así pensé al personaje.

-A mi me dio ternura Chi Chi, la pobre está tan enamorada de Goku y el despistado ni se da cuenta- señaló divertida la ojiperla.

-Eso grita friendzone por donde lo veas- comento la pelirrosa- pero si es un borrador puede aún cambiar el como Bulma trata a Vegeta.

Sakura no entendía porque pero la actitud de fangirl de la chica peliazul le molestaba, como también llegado el momento de su aparición, sintió que Chichi se comportaba como quizás lo habría hecho su maestra en su juventud, incluso la actitud de la otra fangirl de Vegeta, Lápiz vagamente le hizo pensar en cierta abogada rubia que conocían.

-Podría, pero quiero dejar como se tratan los personajes entre sí; lo que quizás modifique es la apariencia de Freezer, el sannin debe de ser repulsivo y lo describir muy atractivo.

Las vampiresas leyeron un buen rato el borrador; la situación les pareció rara, algunos personajes les recordaban a conocidos, Lunch integrante del equipo 9 era parecida a Tenten y Ranfan les recordaba peligrosamente a Temari,

Sin bien sabían que era muy difícil acecharlas, cabía la posibilidad de que el hombre fuera un cazador, la última vez que se toparon a uno ,las miembros del clan fue un tal Sakumo pero al ver que ellas sólo mataban a criminales las dejo en paz, si Kishimoto era un cazador, realmente estaban fritas pues se hallaban en su casa donde él tenía ventaja total.

-Me atrapaste Hinata- dijo de pronto el escritor- en cierto modo se podría decir que soy un cazador, pero no se alarmen chicas, Sakumo Hatake me dijo que ustedes sólo matan a gente que se lo merece, no sé ¿profesores pedófilos, pastores que abusan de niñas, asesinos seriales?.

Las vampiresas estaban pálidas, el escritor había enunciado sin fallas a las últimas presas que habían atacado.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotras? Preguntó Hinata preparándose para una posible pelea.

-Yo juzgo por las acciones, por como ustedes se han movido, tal parece que quieren rehacer su vida.

¿Estoy en lo cierto?- Hinata y Sakura se sonrojaron ligeramente, así que el escritor continuó- lo cual me parece que es una buena idea, la gente de Konnan lo merece.

-¿Merecer, alguien como yo?- preguntó Hinata- sólo estoy siendo egoísta, viviendo una fantasía, a nosotras se nos ha negado el vivir en familia.

-¿Como a Kurenai y su hija? Preguntó el escritor- Ya se los dije, he visto a otros entes de la oscuridad como ustedes y créanme cuando les digo que son las que más humanidad han retenido; incluso me atrevo a decir que han actuado con más humanidad que muchas de sus víctimas ¿Ese no es motivo para ser feliz?

Sakura y Hinata pensaban en las palabras del escritor, al final la reflexión a la que llegaron fue la misma que en un principio llegaron el día que despertaron del sueño de Kurenai.

-Lo ven, simplemente tienen miedo a ser felices- mencionó sonriente el hombre- creanme lo que les digo, una verdad universal es que el amor nos hace libres, si tienen la capacidad de experimentarlo, ¿por qué perderse la experiencia?

-Gracias- dijeron a la vez Hinata y Sakura.

-Jajaja, no tienen por qué darlas y con respecto a ser un cazador, estén tranquilas, ni ustedes ni nadie del clan de la baronesa están en mi mira, Akatsuki por otro lado….. cuando puedan diganle a Konnan que el shinobi escarlata le manda saludos y le pide que se cuiden de Yahiko y sus hombres.

-Así será señor- dijo Sakura y le extendió la mano- gracias por todo.

-En fin, pueden seguir leyendo el borrador si gustan.

La ojiverde y la ojiperla siguieron leyendo un rato el borrador, a las seis de la mañana el pelinegro llamó a su chofer y le pidió que escoltara a sus visitantes a su hotel.

Cuando las vampiresas se fueron el hombre tomó un aparato similar a una alarma de automóvil y suspiro.

-Primero el niño y ahora ella….. Algo me dice que voy a tener problemas.

El escritor presionó un botón y desapareció en un destello azul cobalto.(1)

######

Hinata caminó acompañada de su pupila admirando a los visitantes al festival, pasearon entre las calles atestadas de visitantes y llegaron a la plaza, se detuvieron en el ayuntamiento donde estuvo edificada su casa y depósito un ramo de crisantemos.

"Papá, mamá, tenía razón; Nerima se volvió una muy hermosa ciudad. Me habría encantado que vieran cuando el primer ferrocarril llegó o cuando instalaron la oficina de telégrafos, o cuando llegó el alumbrado eléctrico". La mujer y su acompañante dejaron la plaza y regresaron al hotel dispuestas a hacer su equipaje para dejar la ciudad a la noche siguiente.

######

Tsume estaba furiosa, había enviado a Sakon y a Jakon a intimidar a la joven vampiresa para que dejara de ver a los Uchiha y ellos no se habían reportado.

-Madre, al parecer alguien los mató. Logre entrar al departamento y algo los vaporizó en el lugar.- mencionó tras un estremecimiento Hana- lo que atacó a los hermanos sangre ha estado rondando a todas nuestras presas.

-Maldición, debemos esperar a que lo que sea que las está protegiendo baje la guardia; no siempre las podrá defender ,hija, y cuando eso suceda…

Tsume se estremeció un poco, ganó treinta centímetros de estatura y sus rasgos cambiaron, sus escleróticas se volvieron amarillo ámbar y sus pupilas negras, sus uñas se volvieron negras, y sus manos se transformaron en garras, al igual que sus pies, un fino pelaje castaño cubrió su cuerpo y sus orejas se volvieron orejas caninas, por último su rostro se deformó hasta adquirir la apariencia del de una loba.

-Acabaremos con ella y obtendremos nuestra recompensa.

-Como órdenes madre, ¿ahora a quién vas a enviar?

-Envía a Moegi y a Yugao, pero ellas irán tras el médico y sus hijos.

#######

La tarde estaba cayendo y en el bufete una sonriente Ino bebía uno de sus "suplemento alimenticios" mientras Konohamaru jugueteaba con instrumentos médicos para que lucieran usados, de esa manera el suero con medicamentos para su "enfermedad crónica" justificaría el que no la molestaran.

"El pequeño es muy guapo y caballeroso, ah, Ino creo que te enamoraste" pensó la ojiazul mientras veía a Konohamaru.

"La señorita Yamanaka es muy tierna y dulce, hice mal al juzgarla, en fin hazte a la idea Konohamaru, te enamoraste y es un amor imposible" suspiro el Sarutobi, la convivencia sin mentiras y máscaras le pasó factura a los abogados, ambos creían que el otro no sentía más que amistad por ellos, sólo haría falta un pequeño empuje para que admitieran sus emociones.

########

Tsunade observaba en una copa llena de agua a los abogados mientras estaban en el despacho de Ino, la ojimiel vio analíticamente la escena y se dio cuenta del detalle.

"Vaya, ese par de tortolitos ni cuenta se han dado que se corresponden" la médico esbozo una sonrisa coqueta "Me preguntó ¿qué pasará si me meto en medio de ellos?.

La médico revisó unos papeles, recordaba que uno de sus pacientes pobres (ella atendía igual a pobres y a ricos y frecuentemente pagaba los tratamientos de los pobres) fue atendido por ella por un caso de negligencia, esa era una de las especialidades de Ino, así que hizo un par de llamadas y al ver la situación, terminó por llamar al bufete donde la ojiazul era socia.

####

Moegi estaba en una encrucijada, por un lado le debía lealtad a su manada, por otro lado, le tenía gran cariño a los niños Uzumaki; no comprendía el porqué debía de asecharlos, Naruto era un buen hombre que no se metía en problemas, simplemente le era difícil entender el por qué Tsume le dio la orden de secuestrar a cualquiera de los niños a la menor oportunidad.

Sabía de sobra que tratar de razonar con ella sería inútil, la última vez que un tonto cometió esa estupidez, a la alfa de la manada se le ocurrió la genial idea de bañar en plata al rojo vivo al pobre tipo enfrente de toda la manada como recordatorio de que sus órdenes eran incuestionables.

Así que estaba entre la espada y la pared, no tenía idea de lo que su alfa quería de Naruto, tendría que cumplir con su orden y se le estrujaba el corazón al saber que ella le causaría una pena terrible a tan buen hombre, sin embargo eran ellos o ella y bajo la filosofía de que "Prefiero que lloren en casa de otro que en la mía" tomó la resolución de acatar sin cuestionar las órdenes de su líder.

Pasaron dos días después de recibir la orden y Moegi iba de regreso tras cuidar a un niño en el centro de la ciudad, iba caminando en la noche respirando el aire nocturno tratando de serenarse y buscando una oportunidad para llevarse a uno de los niños cuando al pasar cerca de un respiradero del subterráneo, sintió que algo la atrapó y la arrastró al respiradero.

La chica rápidamente se transformó y corto con sus garras una cuerda pegajosa que se enredó en sus pies sin embargo desde un rincón oscuro una red le fue lanzada y lo hizo con tanta fuerza que la red se empotró en una de las paredes con todo y la adolescente.

-Vaya vaya mira lo que atrapó mi red- se escuchó la melosa y sexy voz de una mujer- dime lobita ¿estás cómoda?

-Suéltame estúpida aracne y quizá no te mate- amenazó la joven tratando de zafarse- liberame ahora o ya verás.

-Te diré algo cariño, normalmente yo no me metería con otra criatura de las sombras, sin embargo tengo órdenes estrictas de matar a cualquiera de tu tipo, asumo que eres de la manada de Tsume, por lo tanto- una nueva red mucho más pequeña salió desde las sombras y cubrió los ojos y la nariz de la pelinaranja- hoy fue la última vez que viste la luz del sol, pero descuida corazón, en vista de que eres una jovencita, te mataré de forma indolora.

La aracne salió de las sombras y se acercó a Moegi, la chica sintió una mordida en su cuello y rápidamente sintió como su cuerpo primero hormigueaba y luego se entumecía. No sintió cuando un aguijón de diez centímetros de largo y cuatro de diámetro se clavó en su pecho y tampoco sintió como el veneno le fue licuando sus órganos internos, la aracne al ver que la joven estaba muy débil tomó una pistola 9mm que tenía en su cargador balas de plata y usando un silenciador le dio un tiro a la cabeza y arrojó el cuerpo sin vida en una zona de difícil acceso.

-Maldito Kurama, todo sea por quitarme una carga de encima.

 **1))))) Si quieren saber a quienes se refería nuestro hombre misterioso, lean el lunes "El centinela".**

 **Y corte, este capítulo me fue fácil de escribir, ya que escribo mis historias al mismo tiempo, hago esta más corta en palabras, más o menos cuatro capítulos de este fic equivaldrían a uno de El centinela o dos a uno de Soul of ninja actualmente (los primeros cuatro de Soul eran de un promedio de 1500 palabras), me fue fácil porque quería que tuviera una participación un poco más proactiva Hatori y también quería que los otros signatarios comenzarán a moverse; ¿Cuales creen que sean las órdenes que dejaron Chomei y Kurama?**

 **En fin, ya saben, dejenme su review con sus dudas, sugerencias, palabras de aliento o mentadas de madre.**

 **Yo contesto los review de cuentas de forma personal y si no eres usuario, lo hare en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Ah, por cierto sigue abierta la convocatoria para hacer equipo con otro escritor, si te ánimas mándame un MP.**


	9. 8

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **8.**

Dos días después de su asesinato, el irreconocible cuerpo de Moegi fue encontrado por un vagabundo.

Al ser más reconocibles los rasgos animales que los humanos, al cuerpo lo catalogaron como un lobo salvaje.

Shino Kato, la hermosa veterinaria forense encargada de realizar la autopsia de dio cuenta perfectamente de que era, afortunadamente al ser la responsable del área, logró desaparecer el cuerpo y dio un informe inventado de él.

La hermana mayor de Shino, Shizune llegó y se llevó a Moegi, a una instalación secreta y comenzó a trabajar en el cuerpo, lo que encontró la inquietó bastante, así que tras revisar dos veces la información, llamó a su superior y le dio un informe preliminar.

-Comisionado Hatake, de acuerdo a la autopsia, la víctima es una mujer, edad aproximada, de trece a quince años, licántropa.

-Y ¿Cuál es la causa de muerte?

-Disparo con bala de plata a la cabeza, sin embargo, aparentemente su atacante era una Aracne.

-Es muy raro eso, las criaturas de la noche no se atacan entre ellas.

-Eso mismo pensé yo, algo raro hay en este asunto, a todo esto, dígale a Tenten que me debe los gastos de una cena, perdí mi reservación a una cena romántica por andar cubriendola.

-Yo le digo, no te preocupes.

Kakashi colgó el teléfono y miró atentamente a Gai, el capitán de la Policía de Konoha.

-Y bien mi amigo, ¿Qué tan malo es?

-Mucho, fue una pelea de criaturas de las sombras, la última vez que se sepa qué ocurrió eso fue hace quinientos años.

-¿Y que haremos al respecto?- preguntó el cejudo muy preocupado.

-Por lo pronto hay que traer a los posibles reclutas a nuestra pequeña división secreta, y esperemos que haya sido un simple pleito lo que ocurrió.

A todo esto, ¿cómo se llaman los novatos?

-Sasuke Uchiha y Rock Lee -Mencionó orgulloso el último nombre Gai- Uno de ellos, es un férreo seguidor de las llamas de la juventud.

"De existir Kami, ya me queda más que claro que me odia si en verdad voy a trabajar con otro Gai" pensó algo exasperado Kakashi.

#####

Yuzuriha Suzumiya era la mejor amiga de Moegi, su amiga había desaparecido hace cuatro días y su familia de forma hermética se retiraron a llorar su pena, la pobre chica aún tenía la esperanza de que ella sería encontrada con vida; así que tratando de hallar alguna pista de su desaparición, fuera ver a los padres de los últimos niños que cuido.

Naruto se entristeció al saber la situación de su niñera, platico con Yuzuriha sobre lo que sabía, los padres de Moegi, Rin y Obito Nohara la habían adoptado hace once años y aunque ella sabía eso, era feliz, Moegi era una niñera muy eficiente y responsable, sus hijos que no siempre eran amables con las niñeras terminaron encariñadose de ella, por lo que sería muy duro decirles que había desaparecido.

Viendo que se topó con un callejón sin salida, Yuzuriha decidió ir a hurtadillas a la habitación de su amiga esperando encontrar algo relacionado a su desaparición.

Para su fortuna la familia Nohara vivía en el suburbio oeste de la ciudad, por lo que fue relativamente fácil para ella trepar por un árbol y abrir la ventana de la habitación de su amiga, al revisar sus pertenencias no halló nada relacionado a su desaparición, por lo que decidió usar su ordenador para ver si en el si lograba encontrar algo.

Los padres de Moegi llegaron a casa, Rin y Obito finalmente hallaron el rastro de su hija, aparentemente había luchado con una experimentada aracne, ya que ella usó un poderoso aromatizante para ocultar su olor, sin embargo les fue posible seguir el rastro de su hija hasta el lugar donde abandonó la aracne el cuerpo y se dieron cuenta de que alguien de alguna dependencia se llevó al cadáver.

La Alfa de la manada era una mujer de contrastes, si bien Tsume no dudaba en matar a los miembros de su manada si cuestionaban su autoridad o la traicionaban; sin lugar a dudas daría su vida por salvar a cualquiera de ellos. Moegi fue elegida para secuestrar a uno de los pequeños Uzumaki por qué eso no era peligroso para ella.

Al saber el motivo para ello, Rin y Obito no dudaron en ayudar a Tsume, sin embargo la muerte de la jovencita fue un duro golpe para ellos, ayudarían a su líder a importunar a Hinata y de paso cazarian hasta la muerte a la araña que los separó de su hija.

Al entrar a Casa detectaron el olor de Yuzuriha y decidieron desquitarse con ella, ciertamente la muchacha les caía bien, pero como solía suceder con los licántropos, consideraban a los humanos como algo prescindible que podían utilizar y desecharlos.

Yuzuriha no halló nada en el ordenador, se sentía frustrada por el hecho de que su búsqueda era infructuosa, le estaba comenzando a dar la razón a su madre, ella no tenía por lo visto madera de reportera.

-Vaya vaya, Yuzuriha, creo que estás en graves aprietos jovencita- mencionó de forma dulzona Rin- créeme, el allanamiento de morada es el menor de tus problemas.

La chica no supo cómo, pero detrás de ella Obito estaba cerrando la ventana por la que ellas había entrado, para empeorar la situación, su instinto le gritaba que debía salir huyendo a toda costa, sin importarle nada.

-Yo solo quería ayudar, Moegi es mi mejor amiga.

-Pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte- señaló Obito detrás de la jovencita, la cual se asustó al oírlo- porque muy pronto irás a un lugar mejor.

Para gran terror de la chica los padres de su amiga se transformaron en dos enormes lobos que caminaban erguidos en dos patas, las piernas le comenzaron a fallar y temblaba mucho.

-Esta es la parte donde sales corriendo- sugirió de manera amable Rin- te daremos veinte segundos de ventaja.

Salió a toda prisa de la habitación y bajo prácticamente de un salto las escaleras, mientras los lobos salían de la habitación, el macho le sonrío de forma ladina a la hembra.

-Si que eres cruel, solo pensabas dejarla llegar a la puerta- el lobo bajó de un salto y la atrapó a ella cuando saltó- por eso te amo tanto.

Ella saltó sobre la chica y le arrancó la tráquea de un mordisco, Yuzuriha trastabilló y cayó al piso, trato de salir del lugar arrastrándose pero él lobo la tomó por los pies y la arrastró al sótano, antes de caer inconsciente y nunca más despertar oyó cómo crujían sus costillas a causa de un potente mordisco en su costado derecho.

#####

Tsunade llegó puntual a la cita con Ino, sonreía de manera forzada, pues desde que entró la médico al despacho coqueteo de manera muy descarada con su nuevo asistente personal.

-Vaya, sí que es encantador su asistente, ¿Sabe si es soltero?

-No, la vida de mis empleados no es de mi inconveniencia- dijo ligeramente hostil la ojiazul- ¿A que debemos en este bufete legal la visita de su eminencia?.

-Uno de mis pacientes fue víctima de mala praxis, el viejo Onoki ya debió retirarse, y esta es la prueba de ello, en fin- dijo la ojimiel sacando unos papeles de su maletín- hora del show.

Irónicamente, si bien la médico llegó con el objetivo de meterse entre la vampiresa y su asistente, Ino se ganó su respeto como abogada, ya que incluso fue tan lejos como para proponer una salida honorable y que no le quitaba prestigio al viejo médico, de igual forma, la abogada vio que pese a su fama la rubia platinada era muy sencilla, una buscona pero algún defecto tendría que tener; el pensamiento común al que inadvertidamente llegaron las profesionistas fue que en otras circunstancias pudieron llegar a ser grandes amigas.

Konohamaru realmente sufrió esa tarde, entre los coqueteos de la bruja y los malos modos con los que lo trato una celosa vampiresa, el pobre abogado no vio la suya esa tarde, claro esta, incluso Tsunade fue tan lejos como para hacerle indirectas poco decorosas enfrente de Ino y tuvo que parar por miedo a que la ojiazul saltará sobre ella y la devorará.

Así llegó el ocaso y la médico se retiró no sin antes hacerle la última indirecta al Sarutobi.

-Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme- dijo la médico dándole una tarjeta al pelinegro- atrás está mi número privado, para lo que quieras bombón.

El joven se guardó la tarjeta y fue por un par de cosas que necesitaba Ino para irse. No noto la furiosa mirada que le dedicó a la Senju ni la triste mezclada con celos hacia él.

"Konohamaru realmente me gustaría hacerte feliz" pensó Ino tratando de convencerse que lo suyo no podría ser entre otras cosas por el terreno laboral.

######

Fue frustrante para la pareja de licántropos la búsqueda del rastro de la familia Uzumaki o de Hinata, por alguna razón desconocida para ellos, sus rastros de perdían fácilmente, como por arte de magia, de hecho si se llegaron a plantear, esa posibilidad, hasta donde sabían nadie en esa familia tenía conocimiento de las artes oscuras y mucho menos tenían idea de que estaban siendo cazados; simplemente era frustrante.

Así que Tsume de vio obligada a cambiar de táctica y muy a su pesar ordenó a Yugao y a su hija que se enfocarán en el policía con una hija, aunque eso les traería problemas con uno de los miembros de Akatsuki.

#####

Itachi Uchiha sostenía del cuello a una aparente niña de no más de once años, la pequeña llamada Chino Chinoise era al igual que la Senju una bruja, la razón por la cual el Uchiha sostenía así a su presa era porque la encontró rondando a Hinata, si bien los miembros de Akatsuki evitaban al clan de Konnan, le intereso bastante ese hecho.

-Ya te lo dije, La guardiana del segundo círculo del infierno me ha pedido proteger a Hinata Hyuga- dijo a penas la "niña" pues Itachi le lastimó bastante la garganta.

-¿Qué quiere tu ama con un vampiro?- cuestionó fríamente el azabache.

-Yo solo cumplo órdenes, Chomei me prometió una buena recompensa por protegerla, y vaya que lo va a necesitar, según se; una manada de licántropos está tras ella y la familia de su juguete.

Al igual que en el caso de su discípula.

¿cuál era el apellido del juguete de su alumna pelo de chicle? Uxika, Uwika…..

! Uchiha¡ Si, ese era.

-¿Dijiste Uchiha,? -Pregunto preocupado aunque lo disimuló bien Itachi.

-Si, ese era, creo.

El Uchiha dejo en paz a la bruja y advirtió que la estaría vigilando, Chino solo se encogió de hombros y murmuró.

"Genial, ahora un vampiro santurrón va a ser mi niñero."

#####

Shizune examinó el cuerpo de Yuzuriha y luego falsificó nuevamente el informe, tuvo que poner que fue atacada por perros ferales y que falleció a causa de una hemorragia masiva, causada por una herida en la yugular.

Kakashi estaba muy nervioso, primero una licántropa fue encontrada muerta, ahora una joven del rango de edad de esa loba era hallada en las orillas de un suburbio y para rematar, el fundador del grupo secreto encargado de proteger Konoha de seres de las sombras, el ex comisionado de hace 90 años Itachi Uchiha le informaba a Kakashi de una posible guerra entre el clan de la baronesa Shiba y una manada.

La médico terminó de examinar el cuerpo y le dijo a su esposo que aparentemente la joven fue una víctima circunstancial, tal parecía que los protectores de la joven que hallaron se descargaron emocionalmente con la pequeña que hallaron en la mañana.

-Cariño, por lo que Itachi dice, las cosas solo van a empeorar.

Shizune solo tomo la mano de su esposo y la apretó firmemente, trabado de transmitirle la calma que ella no tenía en ese momento, de pensar en un panorama donde dos o más seres de las sombras se enfrentarán en una guerra… El solo panorama era desalentador.

-Lo se, quizás si supiéramos el motivo de la guerra podríamos ayudar….. bien, esperemos a ver la situación, no me gusta estar en medio de algo sin saber las condiciones del terreno.

#######

Tenten llegó a casa de Naruto junto a Hinata, la ojiperla le pidió como favor especial que cuidara a los niños en lo que ella y Naruto iban a una cena romántica, hacía solo una semana que formalmente eran una pareja, para gran alegría de la niña y enfado del pequeño, por lo que al ser ella la niñera de los niños y al estar ocupada Sakura, le rogó a su amiga, pues tras la desaparición de Moegi, Naruto no había encontrado una niñera de su total confianza.

Irónicamente a diferencia de lo ocurrido cuando conoció Boruto a Hinata, Tenten le agradó bastante, al igual que a Himawari, la castaña se ganó en minutos una buena cordialidad hacia ella, si bien fue una niñera estricta, se supo ganar a los niños. La noche fue avanzando y al hacerlo comenzó a sentirse intranquila, sintió una especie de presencia viéndola, pero luego se calmó si bien la sintió un rato más antes de desaparecer, la presencia que era hostil, no lo era hacia ella o los niños, por lo que concluyó que fue su imaginación.

La aracne que vigilaba a Tenten y a los niños Uzumaki se alejó y se puso a vigilar nuevamente a una distancia Segura, sonó su móvil y al ver que era su reina dio su informe.

-Madre, tal parece que esa vampiresa es del mismo clan, también es uno de nuestros blancos. ¿Cuales son tus órdenes?

-Fuuka, vigila a la familia y si algo no humano se les acerca, lo eliminas.

-Como ordene mi reina.

 **Y corte, un poco cortito pero vemos que aparentemente las cosas no son lo que parecen.**

 **Y bien, ¿Se esperaban lo de Itachi? Es uno de los secretos del fic, aun faltan algunas cosas y si bien parece que la trama avanza lentamente, lo hace al ritmo que de momento debe de llevar, aun faltan un par de sorpresas por aparecer, y la presentación de la última pareja protagonista, si, aun falta el Shikatema en el fic, bien, Ya saben, mentadas de madre, críticas y demás son bien recibidas y me animan a seguir con esto.**


	10. 9

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **9.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a Hinakey91sm y a Alférez 002 que me han dejado más de un review.**

 **Review.**

 **Tint:** Y lo dejaremos de momento así, como un misterio.

Gracias por tu review y esperó que me dejes más en el futuro

 **Iniciamos el capítulo con un lemon, si no te gustan saltate hasta la división con el signo de gato.**

¿Cómo es que habían llegado a eso? Francamente a ninguno de los dos les importaba, la plática de Hinata y Sakura con Hatori le hizo ver a la ojiperla que amaba al médico y a su familia, los amaba como jamás creyó amar a alguien, por eso cuando Naruto dejó a Hinata en su apartamento para finalizar su cita, ella lo beso apasionadamente y una cosa llevó a otra…

Cuando rompieron el beso, ella movió la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y se buscaron los ojos. Había fuego en sus ojos, algo que no habían visto antes. La ojiperla sacó la camisa del rubio de sus pantalones y se la quitó mientras él se quitaba los zapatos y los calcetines.  
Aflojando su cinturón desabrochó sus pantalones y los dejó caer al suelo. Su pene estaba queriendo salir de la ropa interior y ella masajeó la erección con sus manos, mirándolo a la cara.  
La tumbo sobre la cama y enterró su rostro entre sus muslos, por debajo de su falda, inhalando el aroma cálido y dulce a sexo que emanaba de Hinata. Le quito . Le beso los muslos. Le beso su entrepierna. Se quedó besando y lamiendo en esa zona. Separó sus muslos y se puso entre ellos.  
Sus muslos se separaron cuando sus dedos se acercaron para encontrar su coño ya mojado. Acaricio su dedo sobre su humedad, deslizándole para presionar contra su clítoris y luego sobre sus húmedos labios. "

-Por favor- ella jadeó- Sí, allí, justo allí- mientras los dedos de Naruto se movían. Metió la punta de su dedo en ella, ella gimió en voz alta. Lentamente deslizaba su dedo dentro y fuera de su coño mojado. Cada vez que sacaba el dedo, Naruto rodeaba su clítoris dándole un par de vueltas y luego volvía a introducir su dedo en su agujero.  
Su coño estaba húmedo. Empujo su pene erecto dentro de su coño. Naruto sintio mucho calor. el pene duro y rígido no tuvo ningún problema en entrar en su coño. Le dio unos empujones y ya estaba completamente dentro de ella.  
Ella gimió en éxtasis. El ojiazul empezó a mover su torso de adelante a atrás. Su pene crecía dentro de ella. Se estaba volviendo más grueso y grueso. Al principio hizo movimientos lentos. abrazó y empezó a gemir en voz baja y sexy: "... .uuuhh ... .aaaahhhh ... ..oooofff".  
Ella rodeó con sus muslos la cintura del médico .Su voz se hizo un poco más fuerte. Naruto seguía embistiendo suavemente. Después de algún tiempo arqueó las piernas y los muslos facilitando aún más mi penetración. Se la metio un poco más.  
Cambiaron de postura y se colocó sobre sus rodillas. Ella levantó sus caderas y separó sus muslos bien para que el ojiazul pudiera acomodarse cada vez más dentro de ella. Sostuvo sus caderas con las manos y le dio un poco de apoyo para mantener su vagina en posición, justo en frente de su polla. Empujo su pene otra vez en su vagina caliente y mojada y comenzó a follarla. En esa posición pudo follarla profundamente; la estaba follando más y más profundamente.  
Aumentó su velocidad. El médico la acariciaba con fuerza. Trato de meter su polla más y más en ella. La polla iba y venía rápido hacia y desde su vagina. Estaba bombeando duro y follándola salvajemente. Sus gemidos y gritos calentaron aún más al rubio y aumentó sus empujes en su coño hasta que se corrieron los dos la vez.

Tras terminar se volvieron a besar apasionadamente y por primera vez en décadas, la ojiperla se quedó dormida en la noche, recostada en el pecho de su rubio amante.

#####

Una muy roja Chino y una aún más roja Aracne vigilaron a la pareja, Chino por primera vez en décadas se maldecía a sí misma y recordaba las enigmáticas palabras de Chomei acerca de sacrificar grandes cosas en su vida, la bruja poseería eternamente once años de edad, edad en la que sólo atraía a los hombres más asquerosos del mundo mientras que los que la pudieron haber amado como el niño que conoció cuando fue dejada accidentalmente en un orfanato, la dejaron con el tiempo y siguieron su vida. Para Chino fue una tortura inimaginable el ver crecer, casarse y formar una bonita familia a Yagura Tama, el único amor de su vida; por eso la bruja haría lo que fuera necesario para cumplir con el acuerdo con la guardiana del segundo círculo del infierno sobre la pista para romper su contrato.

Por su lado la aracne sentía celos, ella como sus hermanas eran hijas de su reina y cumplían sin cuestionar sus órdenes, eso era parte de su naturaleza; la bella aracne observó a la pareja pasearse y disfrutar de la vida y sintió celos, de que una criatura de la noche como ellos fuese feliz, su "Madre" les prometió a ella y a sus veinte hermanas que si las cosas salían como ellas quieren parte de su maldición sería anulada y por fin, serían capaces de amar libremente sin temor a que su maldición hiciera de las suyas de nuevo.

Ese aliciente fue lo único que necesitaron todas para acceder a vigilar a las vampiresas.

#####

Hinata despertó a las cuatro de la mañana desnuda y sola en su habitación, al desperezarse recordó la situación y sonrió como nunca antes en la vida, sin bien el médico había dejado a la actuaría, ella comprendía que lo hizo por ir a recoger a sus hijos a casa de Tenten.

Y es que siendo franca consigo misma, la ojiperla fantaseó desde que conoció al médico, tuvo que admitir con una boba sonrisa que sus fantasías estuvieron debajo de sus expectativas; y por primera vez en décadas le daba gracias a la creación por ser un vampiro, ya que su instinto la hizo corresponder en el acto a los deseos que su innata habilidad de seducción ayudó a prender la mecha de la llama de la pasión en el ojiazul.

La actuaria se vistió y aprovechó las horas de la madrugada que quedaban y parte de la mañana en realizar su trabajo, sin embargo, al menos en la madrugada, no pudo evitar tener la sensación de ser vigilada por alguien, situación que atribuyó a su imaginación.

Al terminar su trabajo alrededor del mediodía, revisó un reloj especial que calculaba la hora del ocaso, programó su alarma y por segunda vez se fue a dormir.

####

Matsuri sentía que su madre la debía de odiar por algún motivo, la pelirroja (1) vigilaba a Ino y sólo veía como la rubia iba y venía en su departamento con su asistente, gritándole o incomodandolo, todo por cierta médico de grandes encantos, si bien le era a la arcane divertido ver esas escenas, la mayor parte de la noche se aburría terriblemente.

Tsunade por otro lado, estaba consciente de la presencia de Matsuri; no entendía porque una aracne vigilaba a la ojiverde, pero estaba segura gracias a su hechizo de intención, que al menos la arcane no era hostil hacia Ino o hacia ella, siempre que no la lastimara, eso le intrigaba bastante, y como toda persona de ciencia y también como toda bruja era curiosa por naturaleza; decidió encarar a su chaperona.

Cuando la médico se fue, Matsuri le dejó de ponerle atención, sin embargo rápidamente se puso en guardia, cuando sintió una corriente eléctrico dirigirse hacia ella.

Un dragón hecho de electricidad rugió y se lanzó hacia la aracne quien evadió con un grácil salto el ataque, rápidamente de su boca expulsó una telaraña que hizo blanco, y arrastró a su atacante siendo Tsunade la atrapada.

-Vaya, nunca pensé ver a una de los signatarios de Kurama, dime cariño, ¿Por que vigilas a "colmillitos"?- preguntó como si tuviera la situación bajo control la ojimiel.

-Eso es justamente lo que pensaba preguntarte- comentó Matsuri tras amarrarle las manos a la bruja- Mi reina(que a estas alturas ya deben saber que habla de Mei) me ha pedido vigilar que ningún otro ser de las sombras o algún otro vampiro se acerque con intención de dañarla.

Francamente, lo único que te mantiene con vida, es que no he visto que quieras dañar a mi objetivo.

Tsunade reflexionó un poco las palabras de Matsuri, eso añadía un completamente extra al misterio que Chomei traía entre manos, que una signataria del guardián del círculo de los traidores quisiera proteger a una signataria del círculo de la Lujuria, de la guardiana del círculo de los iracundos…A la bruja a picaba la curiosidad bastante.

####

Tras el incidente con Hatori y un poco más repuestos por ello, Kurama y Chomei creyeron conveniente decirle a sus signatarios que los guardianes del segundo y del décimo círculo eran aliados, así que nuevamente Hécate y Calígula fueron a entregar la noticia a sus signatarios.

Pero del mismo modo, Kaguya tentó a Yahiko, el antiguo amor de Konan y líder de Akatsuki, la demonio prometió que su antigua amante le amaría nuevamente si le ayudaba a eliminar al clan de su amada, con ayuda de algunos signatarios de Matatabi.

El pelinaranja accedió a ayudar a la demonio y comenzó a trazar un plan de acción.

Mientras tanto, Kaguya observaba como basta ahora Tsume ni había avanzado gran cosa, mientras los pensamientos de la bella demonio estaban enfocados a una sola meta.

"Jamás, jamás sucederá de nuevo, haré lo que esté a mi alcance pero no volveré a perder ante Chomei y Kurama".

######

-¿Alguna duda al respecto?-preguntó la oradora a su público compuesto básicamente por mujeres- entonces daños por…

-¿No cree que está sacando de contexto más cosas? Preguntó una mujer rubia, ella estaba abanicándose con un antiguo abanico de carey y usaba su cabello en cuatro coletas.

-Fuera de contexto dice….. !Que parte de la vida de Temari del desierto es la que no le ha quedado clara¡ preguntó visiblemente molesta la oradora.

-La parte que le hace afirmar que ella era feminista.

A Temari le hacía gracia eso, la bella vampiro fue hace 150 años una famosa escritora. Hoy en día si bien era editora de un sello editorial, tenía como pasatiempo ir a conferencias sobre su obra y en la parte de preguntas y respuestas, hacia trizas a los expositores.

-Por principio de cuentas, era sufragista.

-Participó en protestas para que el voto en el país del Viento fuera un derecho universal, no algo exclusivo de la clase burguesa, eso la hace más una revolucionaria que una feminista- contra argumento Temari.

-Ah, entonces¿ cómo califica el que ella luchará por retirar la legitimidad de las actas de nacimiento? (2).

-Dígame que bromea,¿es feminista luchar por el derecho de no ser juzgado por tu origen? ¿Habla en serio?

La discusión se alargó por dos horas y poco le faltó a la oradora para irse a los golpes contra Temari, al final la Vampiresa había cumplido su objetivo y humilló nuevamente a alguien que creía saber cómo pensaba ella, mucho mejor de lo que ella misma sabía, por eso contestó con orgullo cuando le preguntaron su nombre, seguramente con la idea de vetarla de las conferencias de esa oradora, por eso contestó con orgullo:

-Kaolla Su, me llamó Kaolla Su(3).

######

Una gigantesca mujer estaba sentada en un escritorio, ante ella una figura brumosa de forma humanoide temblaba por estar en su presencia, la mujer vestía un Saari azul, era de tez clara, ojos grises y cabello color magenta, además de ser muy hermosa había algo raro de ver en el infierno en ella, y eso era que su voz y mirada eran amables.

-Vaya cariño, no suele pasar, pero llega a ocurrir una que otra vez, dile a Ai Enma que tu debes ir al purgatorio- dictaminó Isobu a la aterrada alma que acababa de juzgar, la guardiana del primer círculo del infierno cumplía también el papel de juzgar las almas de los condenados y era quien enviaba al círculo correspondiente a cada pecador. Si bien ella era una guardiana, era la excepción a la regla, pues a diferencia de sus compañeros la hermosa juez no era un demonio. En vida Isobu fue una bella reina que gobernó con honor y justicia su nación, el país del Remolino fue la nación más próspera de su época, pero la envidia de otros líderes condenó a la actual juez, en una gran alianza comandada por Gyuki el actual guardián del círculo de los codiciosos, ella y su país fueron destruidos. Al morir ,Shinigami le ofreció el puesto de jueza del infierno, trabajo que aceptó encantada la reina.

Isobu en los milenios que llevaba haciendo su trabajo jamás juzgó mal a condenado alguno y como acabamos de ver, era tan justa que en las contadas ocasiones que alguien llegaba con ella sin merecerlo, le encaminaba amablemente a su verdadero destino.

Isobu dejó momentáneamente su puesto y dejó en su lugar a Minos quien fue su leal primer ministro en vida y se dirigió a su palacio, al llegar en el el vestíbulo, estaban reunidos seis de los diez guardianes.

-Bueno, ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita? Preguntó la juez a sus compañeros

-¿Que haz sabido de la disputa de Kurama, Chomei y Kaguya? - preguntó una joven de piel morena, cabello rubio corto y ojos color miel, vestía como una odalisca e iba descalza.

-Bueno, antes de tomarme un descanso envíe a una joven loba al purgatorio, una aracne la mató cuando ella meditaba sobre cumplir una orden que su líder le dio- contesto Isobu tratando de salirse del tema- Shukaku, ahora ¿Es tema de conversación mi forma de dar sentencias?

-No te hagas la loca, queremos saber tu opinión sobre el asunto- dijo una mujer, era alta, usaba una armadura samurái. Era de cabello azul con puntas negras, de ojos amarillos y piel clara.

-Bueno Matatabi, los pleitos que tuvimos en vida deben de quedarse en el mundo mortal ¿Verdad Gyuki?

El aludido sólo bufó y se cruzó de brazos, la jueza sólo sonrió, sin bien perdonó a su asesino, gozaba molestarlo con ese hecho.

-Dejando de lado sus problemas personales- continuó la juez- supongo que al final aun queda algo de humanidad en todos ustedes, no veo a ninguno de ustedes con ánimo de detenerlos, y no me pongan de pretexto que ellos son tres de los guardianes más poderosos. No quieren detenerlos, porque en el fondo quieren que Kurama y su hermana tengan éxito.

Los guardianes se vieron descubiertos, sin embargo se mantuvieron en su posición.

-Entonces ¿qué sugieres?- preguntó un joven que usaba un tocado de plumas y solo usaba un pantalón.

-Saiken, opino que deben de dejarles resolver su asunto, quizá Matatabi debe de intervenir con su signataria pero únicamente eso, sí otros de sus signatarios interviene, el asunto se saldrá de control, además está el hecho de que solo Goku tiene signatarios en el mundo junto a Kaguya, Chomei, Matatabi y Kurama.

\- Ya oyeron chicos, dejemos a ese trío arreglar sus problemas- mencionó Kokuo mientras se marchaba.

"Que rayos pasa en el mundo mortal" se preguntó la juez sin embargo al consultar un reloj que estaba en su vestíbulo se alarmó bastante.

-Maldición, ya empezó One piece y me lo estoy perdiendo.

La bella guardiana se fue corriendo a su habitación a ver en una TV de 40' HD su anime favorito, una de las ventajas de no ser un demonio es que era la única guardián con privilegios y su favorito por mucho era el poder seguir teniendo contacto con el mundo mortal.

 **1)))))Ya se que Matsuri es castaña, pero todas las hijas de Mei son pelirrojas**

 **2)))))) En Estados Unidos en el siglo XlX en las actas de nacimiento se ponía la "legitimidad" de los hijos, si el padre no reconocia al hijo se me ponía ilegítimo al igual que a los hijos de un padre con su amante, este apartado se eliminó gracias a una activista que fundó un orfanato.**

 **3))))) Una pista que nadie notó sobre el número de protagonistas femeninos, en Love hina había cinco protagonistas, ahora ya salió la última de ellas**

 **Y corte, un nuevo capítulo ha sido publicado, en cuanto al lemon no se acostumbren que no saldrá a cada rato.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	11. 10

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **10**

 **Dos capítulos consecutivos con lemon, si te lo quieres saltar brinca la parte que tiene el como separación.**

Rock Lee y Sasuke estaban practicando su puntería en la comisaría, la pareja de amigos trataban de sacarse el estrés del último caso del justiciero anónimo, ahora la víctima era Suzumebachi Nii una cruel mujer que dirigía una red de trata de niñps, a los menos agraciados físicamente les lisiaba y obligaba a la mendicidad mientras que los que eran atractivos terminaban en el mejor de los casos haciendo películas XXX.

La ama de llaves fue la que encontró el cuerpo de la mujer así, fue como todos los días a la misma hora a hacer la limpieza de su alcoba y fue cuando lo vio, el cuerpo de su patrona estaba molido a golpes tenía huellas de que fue torturado con cuchillos.

Para variar tanto Sasuke como Lee llegaron a la escena del crimen y fue donde el Uchiha y el cejotas notaron algo, no era como tal su mismo vengador. Si bien el cuerpo tenía huellas de que había muerto de manera sádica, en esta ocasión la mujer mostraba huellas de tortura. Y ese era el punto, hasta ahora ; de las posibles víctimas de su asesino serial ninguna mostraba huella alguna de tortura, si bien todos los cuerpos tenían señales de que fueorn sometidos a un gran castigo físico, las lesiones eran únicamente letales.

-!Genial¡ ahora tenemos a un jodido imitador que esta más loco- expreso Sasuke sarcásticamente al ver que Lee tenía razón al argumentar las diferencias entre esta escena y las demás.

No sabían como, pero de algo estaban seguros, a toda costa deberían capturar a ambos criminales.

####

-Cariño, ¿cuales son tus conclusiones?- preguntó el comisionado a la forense.

-No fue ninguna de las chicas- expresó preocupada Shizune- la víctima fue asesinada por un vampiro, pero no fue nadie del clan de la baronesa.

-Lo que significa que Akatsuki esta en la ciudad, genial….

Kakashi exasperado resoplo ante la idea del escenario que estaba pasando ante sus ojos, vampiros, aracnes y licántropos eran una muy mala combinación para la ciudad.

Temari entendió por las malas que la reputación de ajedrecista de Shikamaru era todo menos exagerada, la mujer había perdido una apuesta hace días con el ybya en su quinta cita, ella en estos momentos estaba en un hotel, con un sexy conjunto de lencería negra que resaltaba su perfecta figura, busto copa CC , largas piernas, piel nívea y sus hipnotizantes caderas que fueron la perdicipn de muchos hombres.

Pero tambien la indómita mujer conoció a su par en muchos aspectos.

"No entiendo como lo hace, pero como me pone...que manera tiene de hablarme, de excitarme...dios, si me dice más cosas como esas voy a explotar, es que me tiene comiendo de su mano.."pensó mientras se ponía roja a la Hinata clasica mientras oía al analista hablar. "Ay que chico éste, pero como sabe ponerme a tono, si le dejo me va a taladrar hasta por el culo. ¡Pero qué dices, majareta, si a mí nunca me han taladrado el culo!. ¿No se lo has dado a nadie y se lo vas a dar a él?".  
Como todo lo demás en su cuerpo, su culo era redondito, terso, en dos palabras: un culazo. El analista termino de sacarse toda la ropa y se mostró ante ella con su falo apuntado al cielo, totalmente erecto.  
-Esto es para ti, Kaolla, es todo tuyo. Te lo regalo para que juegues con él-y se la acerco un poco a la cara,para que se la pueda "comer"  
"Que delicia, es un manjar. ¡Y se gasta una polla fantástica!. ¡Páralo como sea, pero páralo!. ¡Mmmm no, las tetas no!. ¡Ohhhh dios soy toda suyaaaaa!. ¡Que bien me las soba, me encanta que me las acaricien de ese modo, es perfecto!. ¡Que forma de magrearme!. ¡Me tiene enviciada!. ¡Así, en los pezones, en los pezones!. ¡Sí, tírame de ellos, tira de ellos, pellizca bien!. ¡Me vuelvo majareta perdida, me va a follar pero bien follada!. ¡Va a meterme este rabo hasta hacerme llorar de puro placer!".

La recisto en el sofá cama, la hizo girar un poco, y le abrió las piernas para llegar a su conejito. Lo acaricio un poco con los dedos y se dispuso a hacerlo luego con la lengua.  
-Mmmmmmmm eso sí que es una buena lengua...tienes que poner a las chicas al rojo vivo con esa lengua...nunca había visto un hombre tan experto como tú...se nota que eres un triunfador...uffffffff sí, presiona ahí...justo ahí, sí, asíiiii...más fuerteeee..- Aullaba de placer la rubia.

"Lámemelo de arriba abajo, méteme la lengua a tope, dámela toda, es la mejor lengua que ha pasado por mi coño. ¡Aaaaahh que delicia, que cosas siento, nunca había sentido nada igual!. ¡Es que me voy a correr con su lengua!. ¡Temari, eres una perra, un mortal te está comiendo el coño y encima lo consientes!. ¿Dónde está tu dignidad?. ¡A la mierda la dignidad, quiero que me reviente a polvos!. ¡Has perdido tu poder, él te está dominando!. ¡Y como me excita eso!. ¡Me somete, me tiene a sus órdenes, cederé a sus caprichos!. ¡Le daré mi boca, mi coño, mi culo, se lo daré todo!. ¡TODO!".  
Allí tendida, desnuda y entregada, Temari lr recibió con los brazos abiertos, el fue a ellos. Tumbado sobre ella, rozo un poco su glande contra sus labios vaginales e hizo algo de presión. Con lo mojada que estaba entró de maravilla, a la primera, y solo de entrar el analista noto como su cuerpo se tensaba como si fuera correrse o como si estuviera en una eyaculación precoz.

"¡Mierda, casi me corro solo con sentirla dentro!. ¡Pero como lo hace este tío!. ¡Es increíble!. ¡Métemela toda, quiero polla jugosa en mi interior!.! ¡Es gloria celestial!".  
-eres una verdadera diosa.. Eres la mujer más hermosa r inteligente que he conocido en mi vida….te la meto toda...siéntela dentro, no puedo dejar de follarte, te deseo...me excitas muchísimo…

Y entonces el Nara puso una cara algo "cruel" evitando a la escritora.  
"Como se ponga a insultarme, ya es que me corro como una perra en celo".  
-Sí "genio" , tú también eres un dios...un dios del sexo...pero fóllame más, no pares, no puedo vivir sin que me folles...fóllame bien, fóllame hasta que te hartes…- en sus 130 años de no vida la mujer no había experimentado semejante placer, el ajedrecista la tenia encantada.  
-Sí, te follaré hasta que te hartes, ¡te follaré como a las putas!, ¡como a las putas baratas!. ¡Te follaré a lo vivo hasta que te escueza el coño!. ¡Te follaré a lo bestia!.  
"¡OH DIOS!. ¡POR FIN UN HOMBRE QUE SABE INSULTAR!. ¡NO HABÍA SIDO HUMILLADA ASÍ DESDE HACÍA 110 AÑOS!. ¡QUE PASADA!. ¡MAJARETA, ESTÁS MAJARETA!. ¡DEJARTE HUMILLAR ASÍ POR UN HUMANO!. ¡Y QUE FORMA DE HUMILLARME TIENE, ESTO SÍ QUE ES SUMISIÓN!. ¡POR FIN UN TIPO QUE SABE SOMETERME!. ¡SÍ, QUE ME HUMILLE, QUE ME FOLLE, QUE ME SOMETA!. ¡ESTO ES LO QUE LLEVO ESPERANDO TODA LA VIDA!".  
Fue un polvo llevado hasta sus últimas consecuencias, un total paroxismo de placer, de energía desatada, de sexo bien hecho, incluso Shikamaru fue tan lejos al darle una sonora bofetada en su cara mientras le decía lo putona que era por dejarse follar así. Cabe decir que la vampiresa le regresó el golpe sin embargo su cuerpo respondió a la bofetada con un ronco estertor de un primer orgasmo que le vino aún en mitad del polvo, y que se aderezó con un segundo unos minutos más tarde. Se puede decir que la escritora se corrió hasta que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-¡Kaolla, necesito tu culo!. ¡Es perfecto, me vuelve chiflado perdido!. ¡Tengo que follártelo!. ¡Al precio que sea!.  
-Eso si que no,: en mi vida he follado por el culo. ¡Nunca le he dado mi culo a nadie!. ¡No me folles el culo!.

-¿Y quién dice que tengas que dármelo?. No es que tengas que dármelo: ¡yo voy a tomarlo por la fuerza!. ¡Este culo es mío!. Y como es mío, haré con él lo que quiera, y lo que quiero...¡ES FOLLÁRTELO!.- grito con deseo y convicción el Nara."Aaaaaaaahh que me corro solo de pensarlooo...aaaaay ...que me lo ha dicho en serio...que me va a reventar el culo, que me lo va a violar, a usar sin mi consentimiento...¡no puede ser la locura esta!. ¡,Voy a correrme como una puerca!, ¡Este tonto me va a petar el culo!. ¡Y lo voy a gozar!. ¡Pero que puta soy!".  
Shikamaru se sento en del sofá y a ella la hizo sentarse sobre su regazo, clavándosela en el culo tal como le dijo, sometiéndola bien, intentando que entrase a la primera. La vampiresa debido a su "diferencia de edad" fantaseaba con ser violada por el culo, con que su alumno (Shikamaru) lo tomara como le viniera en gana, con ser sometida en vez de ser sometedora, como le tocaba en su papel de profesora. Ahora él tenía el control y ella no, y el cambio de roles la ponía al borde de la "¡DIOSSSSSSSSSS!. ¡Pica, duele, resquema, me gusta, me duele, me mata, me está taladrandooooo!. ¡Que cabrón, me lo está follando!. ¡Me está desvirgando el culo, y yo me dejo!. ¡Me lo folla!. ¡Me lo va a reventar!. ¡SÍII!, ¡NOO!, ¡PARA!, ¡SIGUE!, ¡DÉJALO!, ¡SIGUE MÁS!, ¡ME ESCUECE HORRORES!, ¡ME CORRO DE GUSTO!. ¡ME ARDE MUCHÍSIMO!. ¡ME DA IGUAL!. ¡FÓLLAMELO!. ¡DALE DURO A MI CULO!. ¡FÓLLAMELOOOOOO!"...

-!Basta ya¡ , paraaaaaaaaa...que me dueleeeee...me duele muchooooo…

l -¡Este culo es mío!. ¡Pararé cuado me dé la gana!. ¡Y no quiero parar!.

La imagen se quedó grabada en la cabeza de la bella editora de forma indeleble, sentada en su regazo, con su culo reventado por su polla que iba entrando y saliendo a ritmo enloquecido. Sus gemidos eran estruendosos.  
-¡Aaaaah ! ¡Córrete!. ¡Córrete en mi culoooo!. ¡AY, AY MI CULOOOOOOOO!...  
En el momento en que Shikamaru sintió que estában a punto correrse, hizo una última diablura bastante perversa: le dio un último empujón para que se clavase contra su polla con mucha dureza. Sintio su cuerpo convulsionar, estremecerse, temblar y chillar entre el placer y el dolor, sentada de espaldas a el , mientras sus manos le apretaban las tetas de tal modo que penso que durante días su tendría las marcas de sus manos en ellas. Temari se quedó allí sentada, con su polla bien insertada por su culo perfecto, incapaz de moverse durante un rato hasta que se giró y le miró fijamente, sin creerse lo que había vivido. Literalmente, la habían reventado a polvos.

-Te dije que la inteligencia no era mi única virtud- sonrió afectuosamente Shikamaru.

-Jejeje… lo admito, eres el mejor amante que he tenido- sonrió de manera lasciva la vampiresa- tú ganas cariño, la otra ovación vestire como geisha en nuestro encuentro.

Sip, la mujer llevaba cinco citas con Shikamaru, todo por perder una apuesta contra el en un juego de ajedrez, pocas veces Temari había perdido una partida en su vida, pero esa era la primera vez que agradecía hacerlo, el liberal analista que era en realidad muy cariñoso y liberal, le propuso que su primera vez juntos fuera como ella quisiera.

La bella escritora tras la conferencia lo medito y sonrió pícaramente, después de todo¿Que habrían pensando sus biógrafas si hubieran visto a la "Princesa del desierto" la llamada anacrónicamente Feminista más valiente de Sunagakure siendo sometida en la cama por alguien como Shikamaru.

Afortunadamente su novio era muy bueno como lo pudo comprobar para su muy grata sorpresa el rol de macho dominante.

Ahora que Mei sabía que tendría aliados pensó más detenidamente sus movimientos, desde siempre supo de la existencia de las cinco vampiresas en Konoha, sin bien no sabía que criatura de las sombras había en la ciudad ,el patrón de ciertos crímenes le daba a entender que algo cazaba a cierto tipo de gente indeseable.

Ahora que sabía que había vampiros en la ciudad y brujas, podía relajarse un poco más y como era el caso en este momento, disfrutar más de su comida.

Mei estaba besando apasionadamente a una morena escort independiente que contrató para pasar el rato, la pobre chica no sabía que la hermosa empresaria

Estaba consumiéndola lentamente, la saliva de Mei adormeció a la joven quien no vio como la bella pelirroja se quitó sus zapatillas o su falda del traje sastre.

Tampoco la vio quitarse las bragas. Y mucho menos vio cuando su segundo abdomen y sus ocho patas salieron, o el momento en el que le salieron cuatro ojos más.

-Sabes cariño, eres tan bella, creo que acabo de encontrar a mi hija número veintiuno.

Mei consumió la mitad de los fluidos vitales de la acompañante y después con su aguijón le inyectó un veneno especial, tomó a la joven y la envolvió en un capullo que dejó en el armario de su oficina.

"Bien, con una hija más las cosas deben salir bien, por alguna razón la estúpida loba o quizá alguien más trata de inculpar a mis blancos de otros crímenes."

La aracne regreso a su forma humana y llamó a su secretaria por su intercomunicador.

-Tayuya, mañana por la tarde le das a tu nueva hermana el tour por la oficina, dile a Matsuri que ya le conseguí asistente nueva.

-Como ordene mi reina.

 _ **Y corte.**_

 **Por alguna exótica razón no me puede sacar esa secuencia de la mente y decidí usarla en el fic y con el shikatema. Si bien la trama no avanzó gran cosa, ya con el elenco protagonista entero y dando a entender que Shikamaru y Temari ya son pareja. La trama a a partir de ahora ya irá tomando su curso y créanme lo bueno está por comenzar.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	12. Especial parte 1

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Capitulo especial parte 1**

El corcel iba a todo galope a través del espeso bosque que rodeaba a la ciudad estado, el jinete azuzaba a su corcel con el acicate para que este fuera corriendo a toda velocidad. Las noticias que llevaba consigo el jinete eran terribles y debía dárselas con la mayor presteza a sus señores.

El caballo por el esfuerzo que hizo falleció apenas el jinete bajó de su montura, los soldados y demás habitantes de Amegakure(1) inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia el brioso corcel.

El hombre llegó corriendo al salón del consejo donde los señores feudales discutían con sus cortesanos. Yahiko Hanzo y Konnan Shiba el conde de Amegakure y la baronesa de Takigakure habían derrocado al tío de Yahiko; Goro el "vendaval de la muerte " hace dos años, la pareja de nobles en esos momentos discutía como hacerle para llevar a su amada ciudad estado a la grandeza.

El hombre entró trastabillando y le entregó un pergamino a Yahiko antes de desplomarse.

El conde leía rápidamente el contenido mientras Konan ordenaba a la ama de llaves del castillo, una joven peliverde llamada Fuu que inmediatamente el hombre recibiera atención médica.

-No, esto es malo; muy malo- dijo el conde con el rostro muy preocupado, se dirigió a su corte y les ordenó irse. Cuando la pareja estuvo sola le dio el papel a su amada quien se preocupaba a cada momento mientras leía el papel.

-¿Que tan confiable es la información querido?- preguntó aferrándose a una ligera esperanza la baronesa.

-Muy confiable. Kabuto Yakushi es mi mejor espia, si el arriesgó su vida así para entregarnos en persona en nuestras manos este documento es porque está por demás verificada la información.

El panorama era desolador, Iwagakure y Kumogakure las dos ciudades estado más militarizadas del continente iban a entrar entre ellas a la guerra, el problema era que Amegakure estaba en medio de ambas ciudades y tanto Mu como Kohza los líderes de las ciudades, no tendrían consideración alguna en arrasar a Hoshigakure, Kusagakure y Amegakure para lograr su objetivo de poner a su enemigo en una pica.

Amegakure no era una ciudad muy poderosa y menos en su situación actual, no tenía ni un año que derrocaron a Goro y la familia de Konan la había repudiado. Además estaba el hecho de que las aldeas y ciudades vecinas guardaban rencor a su ciudad por las atrocidades cometidas por Goro. En pocas palabras, al menos ellos estaban completamente solos.

Konnan fue a su habitación acompañada de su fiel dama de compañía Yugito Nii, la mujer rubia era la única amiga que tenía la baronesa y su cómplice, ella le ayudó a verse con Yahiko y fue pieza clave en el contrabando de armas y comida que enviaba a los rebeldes, al ganar el pelinaranja la noble y su dama pensaron que la familia de ella ayudaría al nuevo señor feudal, en vez de eso, trataron de conquistar Amegakure, por lo que Konan tuvo que pelear contra su padre y hermanos ganándose el repudio y odio de su familia.

Ahora, con los ecos de la guerra tocando las puertas de Amegakure la bella baronesa deseaba de corazón que entre ella y su amado lograran encontrar una solución.

Yahiko pensó en enviar un diplomático para mediar entre ambas ciudades, pero rechazó la idea debido a que en el informe de Kabuto se daba cuenta del bien intencionado intento de Kirigakure por enviar un dignatario a cada aldea, Zabuza Momochi volvió en pedazos desde Iwa y Kumo sólo mando la cabeza de Ameyuri Ringo.

También pensó en aliarse a Sunagakure o a Konoha, la primera no era una ciudad muy poderosa y con Danzo Shimura gobernando Konoha, Amegakure tendría más un enemigo en potencia que un aliado funcional.

Así que no tuvo de otra que acrecentar rápidamente pero lo más discretamente posible, el poder militar de su ciudad. Eso y rezar porque las otras aldeas menores que serían arrasadas por la guerra debilitarán un poco a sus enemigos.

Así pasó rápidamente el tiempo y la guerra estalló pero peor de lo que pensaba.

Kiri atacó a Iwa primero en represalia por matar a un conde y viendo la situación, Kumo atacó Iwa también, pero esto lo aprovechó Danzo y Konoha asedio a Kumo que al estar desprevenida cayó en dos meses cuando la ciudad presumía de resistir asedios por años, claro si se preparaba para ello, situación que no fue el caso.

Las tropas de Danzó saquearon Kumo, mataron a cuánto adulto se les atravesaba, violaban a las mujeres y asaltaban los comercios. Todo permitido por el llamado "Halcón guerrero". De la corte sólo sobrevivieron dos personas, la dama de compañía de la princesa Yoruichi, Mabui y su hermana Karui que escaparon gracias al sacrificio de la princesa.

Las dos cortesanas arribaron a Ame y fueron atendidas por los médicos de la ciudad, allí ellas narraron los atroces actos del señor feudal de Konoha, la otrora ciudad pacifista se volvió una ciudad estado militar donde la milicia gozaba de impunidad y privilegios.

Con el panorama actual tanto el conde como su amada estaban desalentados, Kumo que se suponía era la ciudad más poderosa cayó en semanas y ahora el ejército de Konoha avanzaba hacia Suna con la intención de hacerle lo mismo.

¿Y que hacían Kiri e Iwa? Aumentaron las hostilidades entre ellos, tan ensimismados en su lucha, no vieron como amenaza a Konoha hasta que fue tarde. Danzo asedio con la mitad de sus hombres a Suna y con la otra se dedicó a asaltar las ciudades menores y las aldeas vecinas, esta vez con el propósito de hacer levas para aumentar los numerosos de su ejército.

Konan trató de unificar en un sólo ejército a Kusa, Hoshi, Taki y Ame, no lo logró, las otras ciudades estado estúpidamente creyeron que el conflicto no los alcanzaría, después de todo Danzo era conocido por buscar la gloria de Konoha y dañando a ciudades menores no lo demostraba, creían firmemente que el Halcón atacaría Iwa y Kiri rodeandolos y dejándoles en paz. Para satisfacción de Konan no sucedió, una vez que Suna cayó Danzo arrasó a Taki por suministros, y avanzó a Kiri.

Katara Terumi la señora feudal de Kiri organizó una temeraria defensa y pactó la paz con Mu, el terco líder de Iwa aceptó a regañadientes más que nada por la amenaza del Halcón, los ejércitos combinados de Kiri e Iwa se prepararon para de defenderse pero como siempre olvidaron un detalle.

En el castillo de Katara un furioso Yahiko veía el plan de batalla de los líderes de las dos poderosas ciudades que seguían en pie. Yahiko pensó en pactar con ellas, Katara aceptó pero Mu al no ver una real ayuda dudada en incluirlos, lo peor fue que al ver el plan de batalla, el líder de Ame notó que Mu prácticamente invitaba a Danzo a arrazaralos primero a ellos.

-!Esto es una infamia ¡ - grito la líder de Kiri al notar también el plan de Mu- somos aliados ¡Por Kami! Prácticamente les das el paso para que marchen contra Amegakure.

-Bueno, eso lo saben ustedes no en pueblo- dijo sin emoción alguna Mu- el conde y su corte deben esconder su dinero y huir hacia Kiri en silencio, dejar que Danzo sitie su ciudad y cuando la arrace volver y fundar otra, no le veo problema.

-!MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA¡ !YO MORIRIA POR DEFENDER AL MÁS HUMILDE DE MIS SIERVOS¡ !JAMÁS ACCEDERE A UN PLAN COMO ESE¡.

La indignación y furia en el rostro del conde eran evidentes y tanto Katara como Yahiko veían enojados al líder de Iwa.

-Es lo que hay- dijo el señor feudal encogiéndose de hombros- Kiri e Iwa sólo podrán detener a Danzo si los mercenarios que contratamos los obligan a tomar suministros en Ame; sin ello, aún si nuestras fuerzas militares se combinan, no hay garantía tan grande de salir victoriosos.

Prefiero el sacrificio de cientos a la muerte de miles.

-Debe haber otra salida- sugirió Katara en un hilo de voz.

-No la hay- apuntó Yahiko- tras meditar el panorama- Hoshi y Taki ya fueron barridas, quizá con ellas habríamos podido vencer a Danzo juntos, lamentablemente eso no va a suceder.

Lady Katara, agradezco que al menos usted mostró piedad por mi amada ciudad.

Yahiko llegó a Ame y ordenó poner en marcha el plan para los asedios. Los revolucionarios filtros para el agua, el experimental método de cosecha llamado Hidroponia, la cría de conejos, gallinas y cerditos en el hogar…. Sólo esperaba que su amada ciudad pudiera entretener al líder de Konoha lo suficiente como para que Kiri e Iwa lograran detener al Halcón de una vez por todas.

########

Yahiko llegó desanimado a su castillo, su rápida visita con los líderes de lo que quedó de las fuerzas de Kumo y Suna fueron desastrosas, Danzo en estos momentos asediaba Iwa mientras Kiri se preparaba para su inminente destrucción, la fortuna estaba lamentablemente del lado del joven Halcón (¿Que, pensaron que era el vejestorio vendado y con bastón?). Todo había sido tan fácil para Danzo que asustaba.

######

Katara y sus soldados resistieron valientemente el sitio pero poco o nada pudieron hacer, la valerosa señora feudal en estos momentos maldecía la estupidez de todos los feudos a no haber querido trabajar juntos mientras aún podían, Konoha no estaría a punto de hacerse con los feudos principales y secundarios si hubieran trabajado juntos.

La guerrera lloraba de impotencia y tristeza mientras el palo terminaba al fin su recorrido y comenzaba a salir lentamente por su boca. En sus últimos momentos de vida la mujer deseaba suerte a Yahiko y Konan para que ellos escaparan.

#######

Fuu estaba organizando la biblioteca cuando un extraño libro llamó su atención, al revisarlo bien notó que era un demonario que incluso incluía rituales para llamar a 9 de los 10 Guardianes infernales, sin embargo sólo esa ojeada bastó para que sintiera ganas de quemar el libro, sin embargo al no ser la dueña de la biblioteca, decidió mostrarle el libro a su ama primero y que ella tomara su decisión.

Konan también quiso quemar el libro y de hecho iba a dar la orden cuando la desgracia ocurrió, rápidamente entró Mabui a comunicarle que mientras el conde supervisaba los cultivos y verificaba las defensas una serpiente desconocida mordió al pelinaranja, el veneno actuo rápidamente y los médicos pronosticaban que de dos noches no pasaban pues no tenían idea de cómo detener el envenenamiento.

La baronesa llegó corriendo a la habitación de su amado que deliraba y daba absurdos planes de batalla, aún en su delirio el conde pensaba en su pueblo.

La baronesa lloró varias horas en su habitación y con ella toda Ame, quien le hizo honores a su nombre, pues una lluvia de lágrimas estaba en toda la ciudad, los soldados y civiles se resignaron al final, Danzo ya marchaba hacia su ubicación con la intención de someterlos y ahora sin su amado líder sentían inminente la caída de Ame.

#####

La ojiambar estaba aún llorando en su habitación, cuando una corriente fría la sacó de su pena, al alzar la vista vio sobre su escritorio el libro que iba a ordenar quemar, recordó algo que leyó mientras lo ojeaba y rápidamente tomó el libro y lo volvió a ojear, hasta que dio con su objetivo.

Leyendo atentamente vio que era posible invocar a la guardiana del tercer círculo del infierno para hacer un trato, mediante ese trato, podría salvar a su amado ya que la demonio podía dar vida eterna a su invocado. La baronesa estaba muy desesperada, así que reunió a su fiel ama de llaves y a su dama de compañía y les encargó los ingredientes y por separado se informó de que presos iban a ser ejecutados y dio la orden de que fueran llevados a cierta habitación con el fin de que pasen sus últimos momentos medianamente cómodos.

Konan llevó las cosas a esa habitación y realizó el ritual, sacrificó a un par de los presos como indicaba el libro y esperó. No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando surgió Kaguya.

Konan se impactó por la belleza de la reina de los súcubos, la mujer tenía una piel blanca como la nieve, era alta, media dos metros cerrados, sus uñas eran largas y estaban perfectamente arregladas, su cabello era de un hermoso color plata y lo traía suelto y caía de forma grácil hasta sus nalgas, no usaba ropa, se podían apreciar sus enormes senos desnudos y perfectos, coronados por un par de aureolas rosaditas. Carecía de vello. Tenía una cintura breve, largas piernas y un trasero perfecto, en resumen su cuerpo era tentador a la vista y su aura seductora era tan grande que la baronesa tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no lanzarse hacia la demonio para ultrajarla ahí mismo.

 **-Vaya, mortal, deseas hacer un trato. Bien, ¿que es lo que quieres?**

-Mi prometido está muriendo envenenado, se que puedes salvarle la vida, te daré lo que me pidas, sólo sálvalo.

Kaguya río divertida. Aparentemente Konan no sabía en la que se había metido y eso podría facilitarle las cosas. Así que se calmó y ordenando sus ideas, vio cómo salir ganando de ello.

 **-No, no puedo, él debía invocarme para que lo ayude, veras, te pudo volver inmortal a ti y tu puedes volver inmortal a tu amado, claro está, hay un precio a pagar…..**

-Haré lo que sea por salvarlo.

 **-Pues bien, lo que pasará es que…..**

Y así la demonio le explicó todo a la baronesa, la cual vio que de esa forma podrían incluso vencer a Danzo, así que tras la explicación de Kaguya, Konan aceptó.

La guardiana tomó la cara de Konan y la beso apasionadamente, la baronesa sintió un mordisco en su labio y un par de segundos, un embriagador sabor que tras unos segundos reconoció como la sangre le llenó el paladar.

La sucubo soltó a la mortal y vio como ella se desplomaba y convulsionaba en el suelo.

La baronesa sintió un terrible dolor y la sensación de quemarse desde dentro, al cabo de un angustioso minut, Konan aparentemente murió, Kaguya vio divertida como la joven se convertía en una vampiresa y acabada su transformación física, recobró el conocimiento.

Los otros presos vieron con horror todo, estaban amordazados y fuertemente encadenados, se sacudían violentamente tratando de huir , pues intuían que no saldrían con vida, de los once presos, ya habían muerto dos y no querían morir de esa forma.

Konan se levantó y atacó a uno de ellos y lo dejó sin una sola gota de sangre, tras reponerse de su frenesí alimenticio, Kaguya sólo tomó a un preso y desapareció con él, literalmente arrastrándolo al infierno.

Konan salió del cuarto y se dirigió a su habitación, no sin antes llamar a Yugito, necesitaba probar primero el transformar a alguien, así que decidió probar con su fiel dama de compañía primero.

 **1)))) Sólo en este fic usaré sus nombres en Japonés.**

 **Y Corte.**

 **Me parece que algunos pensaran que esto es anticlimático o que iba incluso antes que el prólogo. Este pequeño Gaiden estaba planeado desde el principio para ir más o menos a la mitad de la trama.**

 **Ósea que ya vamos a mitad del argumento más o menos, en cualquier caso, esperó que lo disfruten.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	13. Especial parte 2

**Especial parte 2.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Review**

 **Nanii:** gracias, se agradece todo el apoyo, esperó leerte nuevamente en el fic, que aún falta algo para que acabe.

 **Comenzamos.**

Yugito arribó a la habitación de su amiga, para impresión de la cortesana, por alguna razón, la baronesa le parecía irresistible, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no darle un beso en los labios.

La baronesa noto las reacciones que le provocaba a su confidente, así que sonriendo seductoramente, se acercó a la rubia la cual se ponía roja mientras la noble se acercaba a ella.

-Yugito, eres una gran amiga y confidente, sólo a ti puedo encargarte una misión muy especial - le dijo de forma coqueta la peliazul a su amiga- ven necesito decirte algo.

-¿P…p…pa….pasa algo baronesa? -preguntó increíblemente nerviosa la rubia, innumerables habían sido las veces que estuvo en la presencia de la ojiámbar, sabía que era una mujer muy hermosa, el título que tenía en Taki, de Ángel terrenal le iba de maravilla, más ahora, con esos labios color carmín, sus hermosos ojos, sus apetecibles pechos… la pobre mujer sacudió la cabeza tratando de no pensar así sobre su señora.

Definitivamente, algo raro le estaba pasando, más tarde vería aún médico para atenderse, ¿de que? Quien sabe, pero debía hacerlo.

Konnan esperó a que Yugito estuviera cerca de ella y se abalanzó hacia la cortesana y la beso en los labios, la mujer sintió la lengua de la peliazul explorando su boca y ansiosa y excitada por la situación, decido que su lengua debía devolverle el favor.

Cuando Konnan sintió la lengua de Yugito jugueteando con la suya, fue cuando decidió actuar, mordió el labio de la dama de compañía y comenzó a beber su sangre, debido a la saliva de la vampiresa(1) Yugito sólo sintió un agradable hormigueo en sus labios, y poco a poco comenzó a sentir como sus sentidos se nublaron.

Cuando Konnan creyó que ya era suficiente, recosto a la rubia sobre su cama y vio satisfecha como Yugito orientaba su rostro hacia el olor de su sangrante antebrazo, la baronesa colocó su extremidad cerca de la cara de la mujer que con una fuerza inusitada tomó el antebrazo de la baronesa y comenzó a beber ávidamente el líquido vital.

Un minuto después Yugito cayó exánime en la cama. Su rostro y cuerpo para maravilla de la baronesa comenzó a cambiar. Su cabello corto comenzó a crecer y lo hizo hasta llegarle a la cintura, su cuerpo delgado cambió lentamente, sus pechos paulatinamente aumentaron de tamaño, paso de una copa B a una CC en cuestión de un minuto, su cintura se hizo más fina, sus piernas se alargaron y perfilaron más, su cuerpo en resumen se volvió más tentador de lo que era ;ante la complacida mirada de la baronesa.

"Funcionó, amado mío, nuestros problemas por fin serán resueltos.

#####

La luna llena traía esperanza a Yahiko, el Conde había sido transformado por su amada en un vampiro como ella, ahora la pareja de amantes, literalmente se juraron amor eterno. Sin embargo aún rondaba la amenaza del Halcón, por lo que sentados en un fastuoso sofá, la pareja de vampiros meditaban a quien iban a convertir para que así pudieran acabar con Danzo.

-Propongo al capitán Yuki- sugirió Yahiko- perdón la capitana.

-Si, ella será una buena opción, también a Fuu, ella es una sierva muy fiel y sabe luchar.

-El "monje con espuelas" Hidan sería otra gran opción- sugirió el conde- es uno de nuestros mejores generales, al igual que Kakuzu.

-coincido…también deberíamos incluir al general Hoshigaki, Jimbei es el único que pudo hacerle frente a Danzó y logró llegar hasta aquí con su división casi entera.

Y en ese tono siguió la discusión…

 **Advertencia :yuri**

#######

La ama de llaves pudo sentir como su amiga iba lamiendo la miel en su seno derecho, al principio Yugito pasó la punta de su lengua por el contorno de su areola, y después con un ágil movimiento le quito la mayoría de la miel del pezón el cual comenzó a succionar.

-Mmm asi mi ama…no pare- Fuu se revolvió de un lado al otro dificultando un poco la labor de su amante- cariño límpiame bien.

Yugito limpio el resto del busto y con una pluma hizo unas cuantas figuritas en el abdomen marcado de su amiga, la cual se arqueaba de placer cada vez que la superficie de la pluma entraba en contacto con su piel, fue bajando poco a poco hasta que depositó un beso en el ombligo de la peliverde, ya solo faltaba borrar una parte de la prenda, la rubia se colocó en el borde de la cama mientras Fuu abría las piernas, Yugito con su lengua recorrió toda la abertura y estimulo su clítoris para intentar conseguir llevarla al orgasmo esperado, mientras, sus manos la acariciaban a la altura de los muslos y sus largas uñas se clavaban en su piel, comenzó a penetrarla con la lengua, la ojinaranja comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo como una poseída, el placer que estaba sintiendo, la llevaban a la locura.

-Así cariño no pares, hazme gozar dulzura- Fuu se había librado de sus ataduras y se aferraba a la cama tratando de mantener la ilusión de seguir amarrada.  
Las manos de la vampiresa subieron hasta sus tetas para apretarlas y masajearlas con fuerza y su boca penetró lo más posible entre sus piernas, Yugito estaba más excitada que su amante, por un lado ahora tenía una relación lésbica con su hermosa amiga, por otro lado, el tener a semejante amazona dominada la prendió aún más; sus acometidas se volvieron salvajes, entonces Fuu en mitad de gemidos se corrió, mojándose abundantemente; Yugito se llenó la boca con los fluidos y los degustaba como si fueran el más delicado de los vinos, aún no había limpiado la miel en su totalidad por lo que maridó algo de los fluidos del orgasmo con ella, la rubia recogió una buena parte de sus jugos y los compartió con Fuu fundiéndose ambas en un beso pasional.

La sesión terminó abruptamente para Fuu, Yugito rápidamente mordió en la yugular a Fuu y comenzó a beberse su sangre, una vez que sintió que era suficiente, la rubia se mordió el antebrazo dispuesta a compartir con su amante el don de la inmortalidad.

######

Sin lugar a dudas ningún bando se esperaba lo que iba a ocurrir, por un lado Danzó tenía plena confianza de que Ame sería el último feudo que arrasaría para considerar que al fin Konoha se convertiría en el poderoso imperio que estaba destinada a ser bajo su mando, por el lado de los vampiros, pensaban que le harían pagar caro al Halcón el atrevimiento de atacarlos.

El guerrero miraba al salir de su tienda las murallas de Ame con impaciencia, ya iban a llegar a distancia de sitio y comenzarían el Show.

Hacer el trato con el guardián del círculo de los codiciosos, Gyuki sin lugar a dudas fue la mejor decisión, el demonio le había convertido en un minotauro que sólo podía comer carne humana y eso le daba a su ejército motivación doble, por un lado luchaban sabedores de que obtendrían la victoria, por otro, no querían ser la cena, así que batallaban fieramente para que el Halcón no los devorarse.

Así pues, dos signatarios de demonio se verían las caras en el campo de batalla; siendo el resultado de la lucha de pronóstico reservado.

########

Cuarenta vampiros contra seis mil hombres, en diez noches Danzo perdió a la mitad de su ejército de doce mil soldados. Ahora ni los látigos , la promesa de comerse a sus familias o riquezas surtían efecto en la moral devastada de sus hombres, sin embargo, en su bando no era el único lugar con dudas.

La brutalidad de Hidan, Kakuzu y del propio Yahiko tenía algo preocupada a Konnan, la transformación según ella pudo ver, desaparecía las inhibiciones de las personas, ella admitía que le atraían las mujeres, pero sólo era eso, ahora, de vez en cuando una que otra bella campesina pasaba un rato agradable con ella, lo mismo pasaba con sus amigas, y algunos de los chicos, Haku se acostaba con jovencitos de doce o trece años( en la edad media la edad común para contraer matrimonio eran 13 años) que fueran casados, Karui tenía predilección por los vírgenes y Mabui por más sacerdotisas miko….. Sin embargo las cosas no andaban tan mal. Si bien al pueblo me extraño ese cambio en la actitud de ellos y también les cayó de sorpresa que ya no salían de día, saber que no sólo resisten el asedio, sino que incluso iban ganando les hacía pasar por alto esas "extravagancias.

#######

-Un minotauro de tres metros de alto y una tonelada de músculo sólido veía con sorna al grupo de traidores comandados por Shisui Uchiha y por Kaoru Senju. Eran en total diez personas armadas con escudos y espadas, claro que le daba risa a Danzo, sólo el fuego hasta donde sabía podía dañarlo, el acero y el hierro se quebraban como cristal en su piel y era inmune a los venenos. Por eso la revuelta que tenía frente a él era algo divertido.

-!YA ESTAMOS HARTOS DE TI, HOY VAS A MORIR MONSTRUO ¡- clamó el Uchiha infundiendo valor a sus hombres.

-Jajajaja, esto sera divertido- se levantó confiado el minotauro de su trono de marfil- Vamos hablador ataca.

Y así lo hizo Shisui le dio un golpe con su arma que el minotauro detuvo con su mano desnuda.

Sin embargo hizo una mueca de dolor, al soltar rápidamente en arma se dio cuenta para su gran conmoción que el arma si le corto.

-!Pero …. Como¡-/grito asustado el Halcón.

-Descubrí que sólo el bronce(2) puede herirte, así que estas armas no son de hierro o acero, son de bronce, especialmente hechas para matar monstruos.

!AL ATAQUE¡

Y asi lo hicieron los hombres, Danzó se defendió como pudo, daba manotazos, coces(2), incluso trató de cornar a un par de hombres.

La lucha se alargó media hora hasta que el Uchiha cambio la estrategia, al llegar por el ruido , el ejército de Danzo vio lo que ocurría y entonces, el Uchiha lo pensó y ejecutó, al ver que sus armas si dañaban al tirano, Shisui dio un emotivo discurso que le ganó la lealtad del ejército, ya con los soldados a su favor, el Uchiha, comenzó a hacer relevos de diez hombres, así tras luchar por su vida durante 36 horas, en un gran descuidó en su defensa, Shisui finalmente logró decapitar al Halcón acabando con su tiranía.

El ejército de Konoha alababa al Uchiha y lo levantaba en hombros, al terminar de alabarlo, el nuevo comandante de la ciudad estado, ordenó un cese al asedio sobre Amegakure, tal parecía ser, que la pesadilla desatada por la codicia y ambición de Danzo había llegado a su fin.

 **1))))))Dato real, la saliva de los murciélagos vampiro tiene un potente anestésico con el cual pueden rasgar piel y músculo sin que sus victimas se enteren que están siendo mordidas.**

 **2)))))) Alarde de lógica que muchos pasamos de largo. La llamada Era del mito ocurrió durante la edad de bronce, en teoría las armas de los heroes clásicos (Teseo, Odiseo y otros Seos) eran armas de bronce. Por eso sólo un arma de bronce puede matar o herir a un signatario de Gyuki.**

 **Y corte.**

 **Vaya que sufri, estuve internado desde la semana pasada en el hospital, disculpas por haber hecho algo corto.**

 **Aparentemente las cosas como iniciaron terminaron, de forma que nadie esperaba y de forma intempestiva.**

 **Si bien parecería que me lo saque de la manga, sólo piensen como han iniciado las guerras a lo largo de la historia , la primer guerra mundial inició como en este gaiden con el asesinato de un noble, mientras que la segunda guerra Médica acabó con la muerte del tirano.**

 **Yo salgo el lunes, del hospital, asi que ya habrá capítulo normal.**


	14. Especial parte 3

**Especial parte 3.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

La noticia sobre la derrota de Danzo y la ascensión de Shisui Uchiha fue recibida de forma algo ambivalente de parte de los líderes de Ame, Konan respiraba aliviada sabiendo que la guerra había terminado, pero Yahiko estaba deseoso de hacerle pagar a Konoha todo el daño que infligieron al continente, además había un segundo y profundo motivo, razón por la cual, pese a la actitud no beligerante del conde, al menos en cuanto a la memoria de su gente, Yahiko ordenó emboscar al ejército y barrer con el.

A Konan la idea no le agrado, y se lo dijo a su amado, quien resto importancia a los argumentos de la baronesa, así pues la mayoría de los vampiros de Ame, con excepción, de Konan y sus cortesanas avanzaron hacia el ejército de Konoha al amparo de la noche, pensando en realizar una masacre, hecho que no ocurrió.

Shisui averiguó y estudio muy bien a sus enemigos, al buscar el como matar a Danzo, hayo información sobre los demás seres de las sombras, así supo que Ame tenía a vampiros entre sus filas, si bien el adwuiro el conocimiento de como convertirse en alguien como Yahiko o Danzo, decidió no hacerlo, pues el precio a pagar era en su opinión muy alto, aún así, por pura precaución mandó a implementar un par de sorpresitas en caso de que Ame tratara de vengarse.

Los vampiros atacaron durante el ocaso y lucharon ferozmente en el aire transformados en niebla, pero al poner Haku un pie en tierra, ella se quedó paralizada en el acto, Shisui había purificado el campamento con el ritual shinto para purificar tierra destinada a convertirse en cementerio, así pues, al ser un camposanto, cualquier vampiro que pisara suelo quedaría congelado.

Un par de soldados decapitaron a Haku y le llenaron la boca con ajo y clavaron una estaca en su corazón, al ver que sólo en forma de niebla podían atacar, el grupo se retiró jurando venganza contra el Uchiha que no se inmutó.

El ejército de Konoha se retiró y regreso a la ciudad, donde comenzó a limpiar su reputación ayudando a la reconstrucción de las antiguas ciudades que fueorn derruidas por su antecesor.

Por el lado de Ame, las cosas marchaban más o menos bien, la población veían como sus líderes trazaban lo que sería una mejora a la infraestructura de la ciudad, la cual pondría a Ame como una de las nuevas potencias continentales, ahora, debido a que fue la única que resistió el sitio del Halcón y también ya que ellos recibieron refugiados de las ciudades destruidas, Ame se volvió el símbolo de la reconstrucción, mientras Konoha se volvió el de la redención, si bien al principio se mostró cautela de parte de los sobrevivientes de las ciudades arrasadas, rápidamente el Uchiha, con grandes actos de nobleza se fue ganando la confianza y el perdón para Konoha de la mayoría exepto de una persona, un vampiro pelinaranja.

######

Pasaron los años y la baronesa veía frustrados sus intentos de consumar su amor con Yahiko, prácticamente en seis de las veinticuatro horas del día se la pasaba la pareja enclaustrada en su habitación teniendo relaciones sexuales, la pareja no comprendía el motivo por el cual eran incapaces de concebir un hijo.

Y para mayor suspicacia de la población, habían pasado diez años desde la derrota del Halcón y la noble pareja y sus allegados seguían igual, parecía ser que el tiempo no pasaba por ellos.

Además estaba el hecho de las misteriosas desapariciones de doncellas y mozos, así como la ejecución en secreto de los criminales, si bien Amegakure se volvió una de las dos ciudades principales del continente, Konoha seguía eclipsando la gloria de su ciudad.

Kaoru Senju la bella esposa de Shisui estaba nuevamente encinta, la pareja de Konoha a diferencia de la de Ame, veía feliz con el transcurso de los años como su gran amor daba frutos. Era una cruel ironía de la vida para la gente de ambas ciudades que en cierto modo ambas parejas eran el equivalente de la otra. Mientras una Konan de 38 años era incapaz de tener hijos, Kaoru era la madre de diez saludables niños, mientras Shisui era amado y respetado en Konoha, Yahiko dejaba de serlo.

Al paso de los años el conde se volvió frío y cruel, impartía justicia de forma muy dura. Siempre daba el máximo castigo posible y ya no tomaba consideración de algún tipo. Por ejemplo a los que llegaran a robar por necesidad se les ejecutaba en la horca de manera pública, pues el conde veía como una afrenta robar por hambre en la que consideraba la ciudad más próspera del continente. De nada servían los ruegos y súplicas de la baronesa, siempre actuaba de forma dura con la poblacióntamvien eataba el hecho de que había una clase privilegiada en la sociedad.

Los vampiros de Ame gozaban de total impunidad, Konan y sus allegadas mataban criminales sentenciados a muerte, pero su amado conde y los demás mataban sin discriminación, cualquier plebeyo que tenía la mala fortuna de cruzarse en su camino cuando necesitaban alimentarse era asediando.

La gente de Ame comenzó a guardarle rencor a sus gobernantes y en secreto una mujer llamada Kagome Higarashi y su novio Inuyasha Inuzuka comenzaron a recabar fondos y personal para realizar una guerra civil.

Kagome e Inuyasha eran especiales, pues ambos eran descendientes de ex signatarios de Chomei y de Matatabi, por lo que sabían con lo que lidiaban, Sango Shiki y el monje Miroku Kato los mejores amigos de la pareja lograron armar un ejército entre sus conocidos, los monjes guerreros del País del fuego y el escuadrón elite de el país del Hierro los llamados Shichisentai( escuadrón de los 7) se presentaron en secreto para ayudar a derrocar al líder de Amegakure sin embargo, no contaron con el hecho de que fueron descubiertos.

######

Los monjes avanzaban a toda velocidad lanzando ramos de rosas blancas(1) dentro de los ataúdes de los cortesanos leales a Yahiko con todo y sus ocupantes adentro y sacaban velozmente los ataúdes y los abrían a pleno rayo de sol, mientras los shichi sentai luchaban contra Jinbei y Kakuzu que hacían lo posible por ganar pese a estar en desventaja. El grupo blandía armas de plata y tenían en sus ropas aceite de Ajo que además de apestar terriblemente, hacía muy difícil a los vampiros acercarse a ellos.

Yahiko y Hidan huían buscando a las cortesanas y a la baronesa. Por todas partes les salían aldeanos furiosos que arrojaban agua bendita a los túneles de escape conocidos y derramaban agua de rosas en las calles. Además que al ser medio día tendrían que esperar varias horas para salir al amparo de la noche.

Mientras eso ocurría, la baronesa y su corte aguardaban seguras en el escondite donde Kagome y varios de los miembros élite de los monjes les restauraban, Karui descubrió la revolución y le informó a su nueva señora que irrumpió en sus instalaciones en secreto, tuvo con todo el dolor de su corazón, que admitir que Kagome y su amado tenían razón, Yahiko había cambiado y del dulce y gentil conde del que se enamoró sólo quedaba el recuerdo. Por lo que ella les facilitó a los rebeldes los medios y la logística para llevar a cabo sus planes.

######

Habían pasado veinte años de la guerra civil en Ame, y todo ese tiempo el exlider de la ciudad estado se mantuvo en el exilio al igual que su ex amada baronesa. Al astuto vampiro le fue sencillo deducir que fue Konan quien facilitó las cosas para que fueran expulsados de la ciudad.

Por lo que Yahiko fundó una organización que llamó Akatsuki, con el fin de recuperar el poder y gobernar a todo el mundo con puño de hierro. El vampiro se creía con ese derecho por ser inmortal y durante décadas trató de reconquistar su ciudad sin éxito, los hijos de Kagome e Inuyasha, junto a los de Sango y Miroku defendieron bien a la ciudad ayudados de Konoha, a la larga la paz que el conde deseaba obtener se logró.

Konoha y Amegakure pactaron una alianza y llamando a todos los poblados de la región fundaron una nación, el País del fuego, siguiendo ese ejemplo, se fundaron las otras naciones elementales que designaron a varias de las antiguas ciudades estado como capital, Taki se volvió la capital del país del viento, Hoshi del país del viento, Kusa del país del agua y Ame se alzó como la capital del rayo.

Y por el lado del país del fuego, Konoha se alzó como la capital del Fuego.

Los descendientes de los antiguos enemigos del conde formaron grupos secretos que se dedicaron a combatir a los seres de las sombras, siendo Konoha y Ame quienes mejor lo hacían.

 **1)))** **Creanlo o no, la bonita costumbre de llevarle flores a un enfermo, sobre todo sin esta grave o a un muerto, se originó en Roma y tiene que ver con los vampiros, según la creencia, las flores frescas evitaban que salieran de su tumba o que despertaran.**

 **Y corte.**

 **Un fiasco, o no…..**

 **La verdad, lo malo de enfermar es que al final esto quedó a tres partes…. Cuando pudo serlo sólo de dos…. En fin.**

 **Ya acabó el Gaiden y seguiremos con la historia Normal.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 _ **Y por último, la convocatoria de hacer equipo sigue en pie, asi que si te ánimas mandame un MP**_


	15. 11

**11.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Reviews.**

 **Guest:** pues gracias por tus buenos deseos. Me alegra saber que te gustó el guiño y si regresamos con la historia en este capítulo.

 **Este capítulo esta dedicado a mi amiga Natalia Esquivel.**

Gracias amiga por ayudarme escribiendo la escena Yuri por respeto a ti, la deje tal cual.

 **Sin más que decir…..COMENZAMOS.**

Mirai usaba como almohada el regazo de Fuu, la médico y la vampiresa eran en secreto pareja, no por el miedo al rechazo de parte de todas, si no por el temor a que les separaran.

Ni Mirai ni Fuu había considera siquiera la posibilidad de transformar a la Sarutobi, sin embargo, sabían que ese "quizá" motivaría a Konan y a Kurenai a separarlas.

Fuu se enamoró perdidamente de Mirai a lo largo de los años. Verla crecer y convertirse en una bella adolescente la enloquecía en secreto, sabía que no era correcto, después de todo, la habían visto crecer , era como enamorarse de una sobrina.

Pero no pudo evitarlo.

Y lo mismo ocurría con Mirai, de todas sus tías Fuu le parecía la más bella y sexy.

A lo largo de su adolescencia la azabache fantaseaba con tener encuentros íntimos con Fuu, ella se había criado con personas que inculcaban el amor de forma libre, por lo que no veía malo enamorarse de una mujer, pero hacerlo de una tía… Una sexy tía inmortal que podría matarla con un beso o darle el poder para amarla eternamente….. Sencillamente fue una interesante etapa en la vida de Mirai.

Pero bien, Fuu acariciaba dulcemente el cabello de su novia secreta mientras veían su anime favorito "Saavant" (1), afuera la nueva hija de Mei se aburría como ostra viendo a la pareja.

La desafortunada, era una bella mujer que habría tenido el cabello y ojos color gris, la ex escort respondía al nombre de Isane, ahora la asistente de Matsuri que en la corporación Terumi fungía como directora de marketing, cumplía con la orden de su madre contra su voluntad, en parte.

A diferencia de otras criaturas, las Aracne eran de organización en enjambre, una o un aracne líder que era el único capaz de convertir a más miembros los cuales le tenían lealtad y obediencia absoluta. Si bien Tenían inteligencia y limitado albedrío cumplirían a cualquier costo todas las órdenes de su líder sin cuestionarse nada. Aunque eso no evitaba que en este momento Isane maldijera a Mei por ponerla a vigilar a tan melosa pareja.

-Te amo demasiado, le susurro Fuu a Mirai al oído, ¿que tal si terminado el anime vamos a tus aposentos?- sugirió con un deje de lujuria en su voz la vampiresa peliverde.

 **POV Fuu.**

Justo como acordamos, subimos a su alcoba, y nos desnudamos rápidamente; la tumbe con fuerza en su lecho y me acerque a ella y la bese, abrí mi boca atrapando la suya, intercambiando mi saliva con la suya, mi lengua penetró entre sus labios y recorrió toda su cavidad bucal, rozándose con su suave lengua, note su sabor a alcohol.. nuestros pechos se juntaron aplastandose unos contra otros..nuestros pezones se rozaban provocando en ambas algo parecido a pequeñas descargas eléctricas..Mirai se dejó hacer, seguí besándola, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y se abandonaba, baje mi lengua por su barbilla, por su cuello y me paré entre sus pechos grandes y firmes, saboree sus aureolas y mordí sus pezones duros como piedras para después chuparlos con ansia, Mirai no paraba de gemir y contonear su cuerpo, seguí bajando hasta su ombligo a la misma vez que mis manos bajaban sus braguitas, única prenda que no le deje quitarse , el aroma de su sexo subió hasta mi indicándome que empezaban a emanar los deliciosos y dulces jugos que saciaría mi lujuria , la tome de las piernas y arrodillándome entre ellas, se las abrí suavemente dejando enfrente de mí una raja maravillosa, con unos labios mayores prominentes y jugosos..no aguante mas, me lance sobre ese coñito y empecé a devorarlo con ansia, mi amada empezó a gritar como una loca, sin duda aún no estaba acostumbrada a que la devorara de esa manera, mi lengua recorrió toda la abertura y estimulo su clítoris para intentar conseguir llevarla al orgasmo esperado, mientras, mis manos la acariciaban a la altura de los muslos y mis uñas se clavaban en su piel, comencé a penetrarla con mi lengua, ella comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo como una posesa, el placer que estaba sintiendo, mezclado con mi mirada hipnótica aumentando su libido la llevaban a la locura.  
-Dios mío!, voy a correrme!, sigue por favor, me gusta, sigueee!- gritaba fuera de sí Mirai.  
Mis manos subieron hasta sus tetas para apretarlas y masajearlas con fuerza y mi boca penetró lo más posible entre sus piernas, mis acometidas se volvieron salvajes, mi ansia me desbordaba, ¡necesitaba sus flujos!, entonces Mirai en mitad de gemidos se corrió, mojándose abundantemente, yo comencé a sorber todo ese torrente y mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía.

 **Fin de POV de Fuu.**

#####

Sarada comía un emparedado de crema de Maní, mientras su padre comía huevo con jamón, el Uchiha meditaba como preguntarle algo delicado a su hija.

-cariño- dijo tras hacer acopio de valor- ¿que opinas de la señorita Narusegawa?

-Es genial, es gentil y cariñosa, es un poco estricta cuando hago la tarea…. Me agrada.

-¿Te gustaría que ella fuera parte de esta familia?- preguntó inseguro Sasuke.

-¿Papá, piensas casarte con ella? - preguntó Sarada , su padre sólo asintió tímidamente- !KYAAA¡ Mamá cumplió mi deseo- expresó la niña con ilusión- la señorita Naru no reemplazará nunca a Mamá, pero nada me haría más feliz que tenerla en nuestra familia.

Sasuke respiró aliviado, ya sabía que podía pedirle matrimonio a Naru, ahora necesitaba reunir el valor para pedirlo.

######

Tsunade ya había salido de la oficina de Ino, quien fulminó con la mirada a la bruja quien sonreía por lo bajo, al fin daría resultado su treta, ya sólo era cuestión de que Ino reaccionará.

Konohamaru volvió a tirar la tarjeta de la ojimiel mientras Ino trataba de calmarse, no podía, le dolía ver a la médico coqueteando con su asistente, tuvo que hacer gala de autocontrol para no saltarle encima y beberse hasta la última gota de su sangre, ella sabía que cualquier hombre aceptaría las insinuaciones de la Senju, hasta que vio por cuarta vez al azabache tirando la tarjeta con el número personal de Tsunade.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de que tenía una oportunidad, así que decidió actuar.

Los ojos de Ino se volvieron rojo sangre y aparecieron tres tomoes en ellos, en cuanto Konohamaru posó su vista en Ino, la vampiresa lo sumergió en su ilusión piadosa, durante los primeros veinte segundos de ella, podía ver de qué trataba el escenario de vida ideal de su víctima, al hacerlo comenzó a llorar como niña pequeña.

Konohamaru desayunaba en casa, un niño rubio y una niña castaña estaban desayunando también, mientras Ino preparaba una taza de café, para cualquier observador era evidente que Ino era la madre de los niños y aunque ella y él sabían que era estéril (2)...

Ver que fantaseaba con ella así, se dio cuenta que correspondía a sus sentimiento, así que Ino saco a su asistente de su ilusión y tras recuperarse, Ino beso apasionadamente al azabache que correspondió con dulzura su beso.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo tímidamente la rubia- sentía muchos celos de esa lagartona, me he enamorado de ti, el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos…. Ha sido lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en mi No vida- sonrió un poco al igual que el joven abogado- te amo Konohamaru Sarutobi, como jamás he llegado a amar a alguien.

-Yo también te amo, mi hermosa ángel de la noche- correspondió a sus sentimientos- me sentía tan poca cosa para alguien como tu…. Que torpe fui, una persona tan maravillosa como tu…. Fijándose en mí, sería todo un honor si aceptaras ser mi novia.

Por respuesta Ino casi mata a su asistente pues lo besó de manera tan posesiva y apasionada que el pobre llevaba un par de minutos sin respirar, pero aún así, pensaba que esa era una maravillosa forma de morir.

#######

Shion Kasuga corría a toda velocidad a través de los callejones del barrio de mala muerte donde se encontraba, la Kobold (hijo de licántropo y humano )(3) huía de la manada de Tsume quien había ordenado su ejecución.

Su crimen había sido negarse a seducir al Uzumaki, Tsume pensaba atraer con Shion a Naruto y una vez que Hinata bajará la guardia, le mataría.

Ya se había cansado de sutilezas, no podía tocar a Hinata o acercarse mucho a los Uzumaki, así que pensó en atraer al médico con un señuelo.

Shion era hija de su amiga Shirona Yamanaka y de uno de sus súbditos; los hombre lobo envejecían muy lentamente, si bien Tsume parecía una mujer de cuarenta años máximo, tenía más de 60 en realidad.

Así pues, el hombre jamás transformó a Shirona y ella supo de la condición de su esposo al nacer su hija, la Kobold fue incluida en la manada y le era muy fiel hasta el día de hoy.

Shion no quería involucrarse, así que huyó y aparentemente no lo hizo tan a tiempo. Sus fuerzas comenzaban a fallar y en cualquier momento le darían alcance, por lo que decidió usar la salida honorable, sabiendo que ella sola no podría con todos los aguardo esperando su muerte.

Cinco lobos macho la acorralaron en un callejón y se lanzaron contra ella, Shion se transformó, en su forma híbrida, a diferencia de un licántropo completo, sólo adquiría una nariz lobuna, orejas, colmillos y garras en las manos, ah ;eso y una cola. Con tan poco arsenal a su disposición se concentró en matar al menos a uno de sus perseguidores, pero no contaba con lo que ocurrió.

Una nekomata de cabello azul y piel felina blanca surgió de repente y atrapó a uno de los lobos con su garra derecha y tomándolo rápidamente, le aplicó un rompe espalda que casi partió en dos al lobo. A un segundo atacante, Hécate la mensajera de Chomei le decapitó con una espada de plata y aún tercer lobo le sacó el corazón Calígula sin miramiento alguno. Shion no podía creerlo, tres de los mensajeros de los guardianes infernales le habían salvado la vida, sencillamente eso era inaudito.

-¿Estás herida cariño? Preguntó la Nekomata- déjame revisarte.

-¿Porque ayudan a esa perra? Preguntó uno de los dos lobos que aún seguían con vida.

-Largo- ordenó Hécate- diganle a su alfa que si piensa seguir las órdenes de Kaguya se está metiendo con tres de los guardianes…. Será mejor que no tienten a su suerte.

Los lobos se alejaron y Calígula volteo con suspicacia a ver a la mensajera de Matatabi y le formuló una pregunta.

-¿Porque salvaste a la Kobold, Felicia?

La mujer gato sólo sonrió de forma pícara antes de ver con lujuria a Shion.

-Es muy bella, necesitó una esclava sexual nueva.

Antes de que pudiera huir, la gata le miró fijamente a los ojos y la sumió en un hechizo de obediencia absoluta desapareciendo con su nueva mascota entre risotadas de los otros dos mensajeros de los guardianes del infierno.

#####

Kiba Serinuma había ganado fama en el área de la veterinaria, se decía que era el mejor veterinario del país del fuego pese a su juventud, Kiba tenía un consultorio privado en el centro de la ciudad, donde él y su asistente Sonohara Anri atendían a cualquier animal que necesitará de sus cuidados.

En estos momentos Kiba estaba bañando a un pug que había sido bañado en pintura de aceite por algún jodido imbécil que no tenía algo mejor que hacer, el veterinario rescato al animal no sin antes darle sus buenos golpes al tipo.

Pues bien, repentinamente en la sala de espera, que el día de hoy lucía inusualmente vacía una corriente de aire azotó de repente y ante la asistente de Kiba se materializó una hermosa sucubo que aparentaba ser una adolescente.

-Sonohara, así que a ti fue a quien Matatabi puso a cuidar al hijo de sus signatarias- dijo la demonio a su colega apenas la vio- eso me facilita bastante las cosas.

Anda, se buena y dejame llevármelo para que mi ama no me atormente si fallo.

-Eso sería sobre mi cadáver- señaló la mujer mostrando unas orejas de zorro y una esponjosa cola de zorro también- sabes que es contra las reglas que luchemos aquí y no pienso dejarte ir con él… es un punto muerto. Claro está, tú no te puedes quedar aquí… mejor dile a tu jefa que lo que pensaba hacer con mi protegido lo deje por la paz.

La Súcubo bufo derrotada y se fue no sin antes ver con lascivia a la otra demonio.

-Bueno,¿ a qué hora acaba tu turno?- preguntó con aire seductor .

-En una hora….. Más te vale que me corra al menos diez veces si no quieres que mi ama se entere de que estuviste aquí.

#######

Kiba siempre había tenido la sensación de que algo no estaba bien con su vida, como si algo le faltara, recordaba en la mañana a esa hermosa joven…. Algo le decía que la conocía; por alguna razón Hana Inuzuka le recordaba a alguien…. No sabia a quien, pero le recordaba a alguien.

Las reglas del contrato con Matatabi impedían que Hana y Tsume se acercaran a Kiba, sin embargo ese fugaz momento en el que el Inuzuka la vio y oyó su nombre sin que ella lo supiera…. Algo le decía que conocía a esa belleza salvaje.

######

Boruto admitía que juzgo mal a Mitsune, pero era muy orgulloso para admitirlo, el joven Uzumaki poco a poco fue sintiendo cariño por la vampiresa, la sensación de peligro que sentía cerca de ella se transformó poco a poco en una sensación cálida de seguridad y por ello sentía un conflicto en su corazón pues sólo se llegó a sentir así cuando estaba cerca de Hanabi a quien sentia que estaba traicionado.

Así que aprovechando que su "Tía" Kurotsuchi los estaba cuidando le hizo una pregunta.

-¿Tia, esta mal que sienta cariño por la señorita Konno?- preguntó tímidamente el niño.

-No, no es malo, es una buena persona y se ve que ella también los quiere mucho- dijo comprensiva la mujer.

Al niño se le iluminó la cara pensando que quizás su madre la envió para cuidarlos. Pues ahora como Himawari creía que Hinata era un ángel.

 **1))))) En si Saavant es el título del "Manga" que relata las aventuras del Centinela Al fair; si no tienen idea de quién es, lean el fic "El Centinela"**

 **2))) son NO MUERTOS, algo que no esta vivo por lógica no puede venerar o albergar vida, eso explica el porque Mirai es tan especial en el clan de Konan.**

 **3)))) sólo los Kobold existen pues los licántropos son los únicos capaces de tener descendencia.**

 **Y corte.**

 **Capítulo con colaboración especial y toda la cosa…..**

 **En fin, vemos que Sasuke va a pedirle matrimonio a Sakura. Al fin Bolt dio su brazo a torcer… en fin a ver que pasa en la historia.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	16. 12

**12.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

Kiba estaba en la cama de su apartamento profundamente dormido y desnudo, a lado derecho de él, Shion se encontraba durmiendo y a su izquierda lo hacia Felicia que en esos momentos tenía una apariencia completamente humana. La demonio y su nueva esclava habían pasado una noche muy divertida con el hijo de las principales signatarias de su ama, la demonio felina se lanzó a cautivar al Inuzuka cuando noto que cerca de el, Soin fong y Kiyone, dos súcubos con apariencia de lolita se acercaban a él con nada santas intenciones.

Si bien el contrato entre Tsume y Matatabi prohibía a la mujer acercarse a su hijo quien no recordaba nada de su pasado con ella y su hermana, eso no impedia que la "casualidad" lo llevará a estar en el mismo sitio; por lo que torciendo un poco las reglas; Kaguya envió a las loli(son legales) a seducir al veterinario y llevarlo ante su madre para presionarla a cumplir con sus órdenes.

Afortunadamente la mensajera que "casualmente" le hechaba un ojo por si acaso; vio lo sucedido y decidió pasar un rato agradable con el veterinario a quien había criado como un hijo.

#######

Antes de ser licántropas, tanto Tsume como su hija Hana eran mujeres dulces y bondadosas, el mayor orgullo de ambas mujeres era el pequeño Kiba. El niño había sido el "regalo póstumo" de Seshomaru Inuzuka quien era descendiente directo de Inuyasha el gran señor feudal de la ciudad de Ame.

La mujer se había vuelto a casar, esta vez con Genma Shiranui, el hombre al principio era generoso y amoroso con la familia, pero rápidamente sacó a relucir su verdadera cara.

El anticuario era en realidad un hombre cruel y machista, que pasados dos meses de matrimonio comenzó a golpear por cualquier motivo a Hana (que tenía en ese entonces diez años) y a Tsume de treinta.

Poco a poco las Inuzuka se fueron quebrando volviéndose sumisas y serviles a los caprichos de Genma, Kiba trató de defender a su madre y a su hermana, pero Genma lo golpeaba salvajemente; las mujeres estaban temerosas del tipo y se dejaban maltratar por él y justificaban los golpes a Kiba.

Hasta un día en el que el niño de seis años trató de defender a Tsume de una golpiza, Genma tomó al niño y le desnudo frente a Tsume y a Hana, se bajó sus pantalones y bueno… Digamos que el pobre niño no podría sentarse en semanas.

Ahí fue donde reaccionaron las mujeres que trataron de defender a Kiba, pero Genma era fuerte y logró someterlas y encerrarlas en el sótano de la tienda ; una llorosa Hana se topó con el demonario que misteriosamente estaba abierto en la página que decía cómo invocar a Matatabi, la niña lo leyó y recitó el hechizo presa de una gran furia, en su mente deseaba pedirle a la guardiana que matara al bastardo de Genma.

Tsume vio lo que su hija hacía y fue a reprenderla, pero, ante ellas apareció un círculo de fuego azul del cual surgió Matatabi, la guardiana del círculo de los iracundos era una muy hermosa mujer, era alta y tenía el cabello azul cobalto corto y ojos color miel; vestía una armadura samurái que hacia lucir su extraordinaria figura.

 **-¿Qué quieren de mi mortales?-** preguntó con desdén la guardiana.

-Quiero que mates a Genma Shiranui, dijo furiosa la niña quien recibió por contestación una estruendosa carcajada.

Tsume al ver que el hechizo sirvió se colocó junto a su hija y le pidió (más bien exigió) a la demonio explicar su arrebato.

 **-Yo puedo darles el poder para vengarse, pero no lo haré directamente, claro está hay un precio a pagar y es…..**

-No nos interesan los detalles, hazlo, danos el poder- interrumpió la Inuzuka, acción que lamentaría por años.

 **-Sea pues, pero no admito reclamaciones, ¿Seguras que no quieren saber que pido a cambio?-** aún trató de razonar Matatabi.

-!SOLO HAZLO¡- Exclamaron a coro las Inuzuka.

Entonces apareció una enorme loba de tres cabezas y se acercó de manera amenazadora a las mujeres y se colocó frente a ellas, el animal cuando digo que era enorme, era enorme, al tamaño de un caballo, de ella colgaban sus ubres( ni puta idea si aplica en este caso, pero en fin) apunto de desbordarse.

 **-Beban-** ordenó la guardiana- **la madre de cerbero les dará su fuerza, como sus nuevas hijas podrán reclamar su venganza de aquel que las ha ofendido, ella y yo hemos aceptado gustosas su sacrificio.**

Las Inuzuka imitaron a cachorros recién nacidos y bebieron hasta saciarse. Al incorporarse vieron con asombro que olían y oían con mucha mayor claridad y al verse en un diminuto espejo sus rasgos eran lobunos.

 **-Luego de su primer matanza podrán cambiar a voluntad su apariencia, me retiró**.

Y desapareció junto a la loba en el círculo de fuego.

Hana derribó la puerta y vio a Genma en el sillón bebiendo cerveza, ella y su madre ni le dieron tiempo a gritar, lo desgarraron brutalmente, presas de una furia animal y lo devoraron.

Tras hacerlo recuperaron su apariencia humana y buscaron a Kiba sin poder hallarlo, aún usando su olfato y entonces lo notaron, abruptamente el rastro de su hijo desaparecía de golpe, esa demonio se lo había llevado.

Le invocaron de nuevo y ella se burló de su desgracia, les recordó que trató de decirles cuál era su pago y que se negaron a escucharla, el pago era que jamás podrían tener aquello que las exaltó.

Pero les garantizo algo, si bien jamás podrían volver a ver a su hijo, ya que Kiba era inocente de su trato, no podía dañarlo o tocarlo, por lo que no podía arrastrarlo al infierno y por otro lado, estaba obligada a brindarle protección.

Así pues el niño llegó a un orfanato sin memoria ,donde Felicia su fiel mensajera se hizo pasar por una de las monjas que servían en el lugar y le crió como a un hijo.

"Independientemente de que estoy obligada a hacerlo porque me lo mandata mi ama, no permitiré que esas tipas te alejen de mí" pensaba la nekomata que se acurrucaba para dormir otro rato en el pecho de su "hijo".

######

-Mmm, así cariño, no pares- decía con la voz entrecortada la abogada a su asistente mientras este le daba un masaje en la espalda para aliviar su tensión ( malpensados ~.~), la vampiresa por estar trabajando en el caso que iba a presentar junto a Tsunade la tenía muy tensa pues Onoki era un médico muy respetado, ir contra él, era atentar contra una de las vacas sagradas de la medicina en el país del Fuego.

Fue tanta la tensión que la rubia se olvido tanto de cazar como de tomar sangre de la que Mirai me enviaba y se sentía fatal, el masaje ayudaba, pero eso no le serviria de mucho, lo único bueno de su malestar era recibir las atenciones de su ahora novio.

El Sarutobi vio las señas de que no se alimentaba en un par de días y supuso que era debido a la tensión, así que decidió proponerle algo a su amada, al menos como paliativo temporal.

-Cariño, por que no te alimentas un poco de mi- sugirió con convicción y dulzura el abogado.

-P...pero yo… no me sugieras eso…Decía tímidamente Ino- podría matarte.

-Confió en ti mi ángel, además se que podrias entrar en frenesí alimenticio y entonces si estarias en problemas- señaló el azabache.

Konohamaru se descubrió el brazo y se lo ofreció a Ino, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y sus dientes se afilaron.

Con mucha delicadeza clavó sus dientes en su novio y comenzó a alimentarse, la rubia podía sentir el latido de un corazón acelerándose, mientras bebía la sangre más deliciosa que en toda su no vida había probado y para sorpresa suya, le fue fácil parar cuando sintió que con lo que tomó, que no era ni lo mínimo para donar sangre, sería suficiente para que llevara a casa a alimentarse.

-Es lo más delicioso que he probado- decía Ino como una niña que descubría un nuevo sabor de helado- cariño, normalmente cuando quieres convertir a alguien le das a beber de tu propia sangre, para mi esto equivale a que me volvieras tu esposa- dijo sonrojada Ino- así que si le haces caso a una lagartona….. Más te vale que jamás te encuentre- mencionó con un aura muy aterradora, el Sarutobi ese detalle aún no lo asimilaba. La facilidad con la que pasaba de una mujer amorosa a una fría o de una gentil a una despiadada cazadora le impactaba…. Y le atraía.

-Si lo dices por la doctora Senju, está tranquila, no es mi tipo- aclaró nervioso el azabache- es hermosa eso no se lo escatimo, pero. .. Ese tamaño de busto… seguro están operadas y a mi me enloquece la belleza natural, como la tuya.

La rubia ojimiel por alguna razón sintió ganas de estrangular a un hombre por insultarla y la rubia ojiazul nuevamente en menos de diez minutos volvió a sentir latidos, ella lo atribuyó a una ilusión producto de su felicidad, después de todo, su corazón se detuvo el día que Mabui la convirtió en vampiro.

######

La joven Ino Yamanaka era hija de Inoichi Yamanaka un renombrado botánico catedrático en la Universidad Fénix en el país de los pájaros, la joven Ino, en ese entonces salía con un excéntrico pintor novato llamado Sai. El chico pálido era bastante reservado y extravagante, sólo comía verduras al vapor y pescado cocido, bebía sake diluido en agua y contaba el número de veces en las que debía masticar. Gracias a su aire misterioso, el joven se ganó un séquito de fanáticas en el que la propia Yamanaka llegó a estar, hasta que el joven se fijó en ella y comenzó a cortejarla.

La joven quedó cautivada por su gran talento, sus retratos eran tan perfectos que parecían fotografías y sus lienzos parecían paisajes reales, sin embargo, debido a su carácter, había sido desdeñado por las academias de arte de la región y también se había ganado la antipatía de los arcaicos y chocheantes profesores de arte que sentían celos de su talento.

A Ino le halago la petición de su novio de pedirle posar para él, la joven aceptó pese a que el le podó posar desnuda y en una posición muy sugerente, pese a las advertencias de la secretaria de su padre, una muy hermosa mujer de piel morena y de ojos grises y cabello plateado. A Nanao Kato, Ino le tenía aprecio, la bella secretaria jamás había coqueteado con su padre y era alguien eficiente, pese a su rara condición médica que le obligaba a ir a trabajar prácticamente con un traje de buzo con vidrio polarizado para evitar las quemaduras que le causaba el sol.

El punto es que la joven no hizo casona las advertencias de Nanao y terminó pagando el precio.

Una vez que el cuadro estuvo terminado, la casualidad quiso que este fuera visto por un influyente crítico de Arte originario de Amegakure, al hombre le pareció sublime la obra y con el influjo de su prestigio logró que está y algunos otros de sus trabajos fueran exhibidos en la principal galería de arte de la ciudad, causando la desgracia para la modelo.

Si bien en vez de ser un retrato de Ino era una pintura era evidente para sus conocidos que era ella. Así había usado a su novia para crear un cuadro llamado "La tentación del mundo" en él una súcubo invitaba con su pose y su maravilloso cuerpo a pecar, y como dije, si bien sus ojos, peinado y color de cabello eran diferentes, el rostro de la Yamanaka fue reconocido por varias personas…. Entre ellas su propio padre.

Inoichi llegó furioso a su casa en la noche , repudio y echó de la casa a su hija quien llorando se fue a refugiar con Sai, grave error, al entrar a su buhardilla lo encontró teniendo relaciones sexuales con una muchacha de piel morena y pelirroja. Así que llorando huyó del lugar y tan ensimismada en su pena estaba que ni siquiera se fijó en la calle por lo que no vio al auto que la atropelló.

La joven despertó en un ataúd, había sido enterrada viva, tenía vagos recuerdos de lo ocurrido. Recordaba sentir que algo la lanzó con violencia y un rostro de una mujer con ojos rojos y piel morena y nada más.

Un par de golpes en el ataúd revelaron a Nanao quien venía acompañada de la amante de Sai, a Karui casi se salta encima la nueva vampiresa quien pidió una explicación de lo ocurrido.

A si pues le explicaron que Sai además de pintor era una suerte de asesino serial, el engatusaba jóvenes, modelaban para él y luego las emparedaba pues el creía que de ese modo su arte permanecería puro e imperecedero, la ojiambar le contó que iba a matarlo cuando los interrumpió, por lo que salió a toda prisa a auxiliara al ver su estado. La casualidad quiso que Mabui viera el accidente y sabiendo lo que le había hecho su padre, decidió compartir su don con ella, que por cierto, fue enterrada en una fosa común ( maldito HDP de su padre).

Un para de explicaciones más y la nueva vampiresa tuvo el honor de asesinar al hombre que le arrebató la vida y como ocurrió con todas las miembros del clan, con apoyo, Ino estudió derecho y alterno el ejercicio de la profesión con la carrera de secretaria o de asistencia en despachos legales en lo que los registros de sus identidades anteriores se perdían.

La bella abogada sonrió, pensar que el amor de su vida nació cien años después de ella verdaderamente le causaba gracia.

#######

Fuu bebía la sangre de Mirai de su arteria femoral, la vampiresa peliverde y su novia ojicarmesí sellaban de ese modo sus votos, Fuu se detuvo tras beber menos de un cuarto de unidad y con un hilillo de sangre en su comisura le sonrió a Mirai.

La médico también sonrió, pues habían tomado la decisión de hacer pública su relación, amaba a Fuu y no le importaba lo que su madre o Konan dijeran, pasarían el tiempo que ella viviera siendo felices.

-¿Me seguirás queriendo aunque me ponga vieja?- preguntó la azabache tras besar a su novia.

-Serás la viejecita más linda del mundo y aún así no dejaré de amarte- le contestó abrazándola para confortarle.

Algo que aprendieron viendo a la baronesa , era que el amor no podía tener rastro de egoísmo alguno, por eso, aunque sería doloroso para ambas,de mutuo acuerdo, decidieron que si iban a ser pareja, bajo ninguna circunstancia Fuu volvería vampiresa a Mirai. Ambas preferían guardar en su memoria sus momentos juntas,a pasar por la posibilidad de que a la hija de Kurenai le ocurriera lo mismo que a Yahiko.

Estando recargada en la peliverde, la médico creyó oír el corazón de su novia latiendo, supuestamente su corazón se detuvo el día que Yugito la volvió vampiresa en su primera vez con una chica, lo cual no le cuadraba a Mirai.

Supuestamente los corazones de todas estaban detenidos, incluido el de su mamá y aún así, recordaba haber sentido el corazón de Kurenai latiendo cuando se recostaba en su regazo, o cuando la abrazaba.

La joven no sabía que de hecho, la mismísima guardiana del círculo de la Lujuria le temía y odiaba al mismo tiempo por representar la clave para que Konan y las demás pudieran romper su contrato con ella.(1)

 **1)))))) Ya lo he dicho, si bien Mirai no es protagonista de la historia es pieza clave en ella por su relación a Kurenai; con Tsunade, Tsume y Konan ya he dado una pista de que va lo del contrato, el porque Kaguya a toda costa quiera evitar que la baronesa y sus seguidoras lo rompan o el porque Hatori, Chomei y Kurama desean ayudar a Hinata y compañía es pieza clave de la historia.**

 **Y corte.**

 **Capítulo de transición donde vemos algo del pasado de Ino y de la familia Inuzuka, y un par de destellos de porque la reina de los Súcubos quiere evitar que las demás sean felices, ya vamos a la mitad del fic( más o menos) teóricamente ya llegamos a la parte buena, sólo nos falta conocer el pasado de Sakura y de Temari. Y ya esta a punto de aparecer alguien que pondrá muchas cosas de cabeza.**

 **Un jueguito, si adivinan que personaje es, incluyó algo a la trama que ustedes quieran.**

 **La pista para saber quien es, es alguien que sólo ha sido mencionado.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	17. 13

**13.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

Rock lee y Tenten se besaron apasionadamente en la entrada del apartamento de la anticuaria, la joven abrió e invitó a su novio a pasar.

Por fin el joven y su novia iban a tener relaciones sexuales, por lo que la mujer entró a ponerse algo para sorprender a su novio.  
Sin perder el tiempo el cejudo se deshizo de su ropa pero antes de poder quitarse la ropa interior, Tenten que salió vistiendo un babydoll blanco y zapatos de plataforma del mismo color le detuvo.  
-Espera, corazón. Esa parte me toca a mí. Primero dame un poco de cariño-  
El policía se acercó a ella y la anticuaria le plantó un apasionado beso. Su lengua penetró en la boca de Lee chocando con su lengua. Lee agarró el ritmo y pronto sus lenguas se entrelazaron una a la otra. Una de las manos de la ojicafe bajó hasta el miembro del policía que ya se encontraba bastante duro y comenzó a frotarla por encima de su ropa interior. Motivado por la lujuria, el cejudo llevó una mano hasta uno de sus senos y comenzó a apretarlo, jugando ligeramente con el pezón.  
-Mmmm, me agradan los chicos atrevidos. Ahora cariño es momento de ver esa rica polla- dijo la castaña separándose de Lee y sentándose en el sillón.  
Llevo sus manos hasta su ropa interior y la bajó de un golpe, haciendo que la pija del cejotas, saliera repentinamente y la golpeara en la cara.  
-Ufff, adoro recibir una buena polla en la cara.- dijo sonriendo -muy apetecible.  
Al decir esto se relamió los labios y engulló el miembro del policía de un solo bocado. El hombre estuvo a nada de correrse enseguida al recibir su primera mamada para el "extrañamente" virgen treintañero, era algo sumamente increíble, una sensación por demás placentera. La experta vampiresa se deleitaba con su verga, sacándola por completo para volver a engullirla.  
Realizó esta acción varias veces, aumentando la velocidad cada vez más hasta que Lee no pudo más y sin dar aviso se corrió llenándole la boca con su semen. Ella se afianzó a su pene y no dejo escapar ni una gota.  
-Mmmmm, adoro el sabor de la leche virgen – dijo relamiéndose los labios y recolectando los restos de la corrida.  
Recostandose en el sillón, la chica se abrió de piernas mostrándole su primer coño en vivo.  
Él se puso de rodillas frente aquel jugoso coño y su olor lee fue llegando mientras se acercaba. Le parecía una fragancia embriagadora. Estaba completamente empapado y sus jugos relucían brillantemente. Tímidamente se acercó y le dio un lengüetazo saboreando sus jugos.  
-MMMM, siii, que rico, lo haces bien, sigue, mete la lengua dentro. Mmmm, si, chúpame el clítoris, uffff, no pares.- Tenten se retorcía de placer mientras envolvía a su novio con las piernas para evitar que dejará de estimularla.  
El llevo su mano hasta aquel hambriento coño y comenzó a introducir dos dedos dentro, mientras su torpe lengua se enfocaba en atender aquel hinchado clítoris.  
La castaña gemía cada vez más indicando que pese a su novatez hacia un buen trabajo.  
-Ahhhh, que rico, mi amor. Mmmmm, aprendes rápido, ufff, méteme un dedo más, corazón, aaaahhh, siiii.  
Siguiendo órdenes introdujo tres dedos en su coño, el cual ya comenzaba a chorrear sus jugos. Poniéndole más ahínco a la labor aumento la velocidad de sus dedos y lengua en su clítoris haciendo que al fin se corriera lanzando un gemido de placer y llenando a Lee la boca con sus jugos.  
Tenten permaneció un momento inmóvil recuperando el aliento.  
-Ese ha sido uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida, cariño. Pero es hora de ir a mi alcoba. Es hora de hacerte mi hombre.  
Tomándolo de la mano le llevó hasta su alcoba donde se recostó en la cama invitándole a seguirla. Se abrió nuevamente de piernas mostrándole aquel hambriento coño.  
-Vamos, querido. Trae acá esa polla y métemela toda.

Lee estaba completamente hipnotizado ante tal celestial visión y como pudo se subió a la cama. La vampiresa tomo su verga y la fue guiando hasta su entrada donde quedó posada contra sus labios. Lentamente el cejotas empezó a meterla dentro de su raja, disfrutando la sensación de su primera vez , cumpliendo su sueño de perder su virginidad al hacerlo con la chica que amaba. La vampiresa gemía tímidamente disfrutando su polla que iba desapareciendo en su interior.  
Lee comenzó a mover sus caderas buscando devolverle a aquella bella muchacha todo el placer que le había dado.  
Pronto encontró su ritmo y apoyándose sobre ella aumentó las embestidas. Lanzaba todo el cuerpo hacia adelante, tratando de meterle la polla hasta el fondo. Los gemidos de ella le indicaron que iba por buen camino. Sus senos se movían al compás de las embestidas; se le hicieron un manjar a Lee quien se lanzó contra ellos para llevárselos a la boca.  
Los apretujo con fuerza haciéndola gemir más, los amasaba y chupaba con ahínco, lamia sus erectos pezones tratando de no descuidar el ritmo de las embestidas.  
-Así, cariño. Vamos, métemela toda, con fuerza, ahhhh, no pares, siii, masss- Tenten gemía sin control mientras Lee entraba y salía de su ansioso coño.  
La cama crujía al ritmo de las embestidas que le daba, trataba de meter mi verga lo más que podía dentro de su coño. Deseaba tanto que aquel momento no terminara pero sentía que pronto me correría y por lo que parecía ella también.  
-Ohhhh, cariño. Sigueee, masss, asiii, que rica verga, me encantaaa, vamos, ahhhhh.  
-Ohhhh, Motoko. Ufff, no aguantaré mucho, estoy a punto.  
-También yo. Vamos, corazón. Dámelo todo. No te preocupes, lléname el coño con tu leche. Vamos, ahhhhh, siiii, que ricoooo.  
Lee puso todas sus fuerzas en aquella última estocada para luego disparar su semen dentro de aquel caliente coño. La anticuaria gimió de placer al sentir como la corrida le llenaba las entrañas y el policía sintió como su verga se empapaba con sus jugos.  
Cayó sobre ella exhausto, y le besó tiernamente en la boca antes de colocarse a lado de ella y caer profundamente dormido y por increíble que le parecía a la vampiresa, ella también sintió ganas de dormir así que, recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su novio y por primera vez en años se quedó dormida en mitad de la noche.

######

A Sarada la felicidad que sentía la hacía ver radiante, en la escuela estaba de buen humor y su maestra Rangiku veía contenta que la melancólica actitud de la niña era reemplazada por una alegre.

Y cómo no iba a estarlo, su padre ya le había pedido permiso para poderse casar con la señorita Narusegawa. Si bien siempre quiso a su madre, sabía que ella aprobaría que su padre volviera a ser feliz y que mejor que si lo era con la mujer más amable que podía existir.

Sarada iba de regreso acompañada de Rangiku Chuzo( no es la rubia tetona, sorry por decepcionarlos) a su casa, la profesora fue amiga de su madre, por lo que conocía de toda la vida a la familia.

Rangiku era quien cuidaba a Sarada cuando el Uchiha o su actual novia no podían hacerlo; el caso es que iban a casa de la niña cuando dos hombres les interceptaron y las jalaron a un callejón.

-Muy bien, nosotros si tenemos suerte- dijo uno de ellos- Tsume estará complacida.

-¿Qué hacemos con la mujer?

-Divirtámonos.

La niña temblaba, la mujer apretó los dientes y se puso en guardia pues sabía algo de Muay Thai, los hombres rieron y ante la aterrada y atónita mirada de la niña de transformaron en lobos que se podían parar en dos patas.

-Vaya así que Tsume sigue ayudando a la guardiana del tercer círculo- soltó de pronto Rangiku- eso me quita el remordimiento de tener que matarlos.

Los lobo sólo rieron pero, una corriente fría se comenzó a sentir a su alrededor asustandolos de veras.

-Espejos demoníacos- y un domo de espejos de hielo envolvió el callejón, la mujer arrojó a la asustada niña a uno y la niña fue absorbida por él, al tiempo que la profesora entraba en otro.

-!Eres una bruja¡- exclamó uno de los atacantes.

-Vaya tenemos un genio entre nosotros- aplaudió sarcástica la mujer- hora de morir, senbon demoníacos.

Una lluvia de largas y relucientes agujas surgió de todos los espejos y alfiletero a los lobos que bramaron y aullaban de dolor.

Sonrieron al principio confiados, hasta que sintieron esa sensación familiar, fue cuando uno de ellos trató de quitarse una aguja que notaron que todas estaban hechas de plata pura.

-P….perra, Nuestra líder te asesinara por esto- dijo uno de ellos antes de caer inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre y nunca más despertar.

El otro también cayó y la maestra salió de su espejo y sacó a una shockeada niña y le besó la frente.

-Con eso basta, caminamos sin incidentes y nada de lo que acabas de ver sucedió- ordenó la mujer a una hipnotizada pequeña.

La niña solo asintió y siguieron su camino como si nada.

#######

Kiba no podía sacarse de la mente a la mujer de cabello azul con la que durmió, la mujer le recordaba a alguien, no podía recordar a quien pero lo hacía. Mientras el y Suzumebachi, su enfermera asistente operaban a un dogo que fue baleado por defender a su dueño en un asalto, el veterinario pensaba en la bella mujer.

"Parece que Felicia tiene un enamorado" pensaba la demonio enfermera " un humano enamorado de una de nosotros, es tan ridículo"

Pensaba la enfermera con un deje de celos, pasar tiempo con un mortal vaya que en su forma de ver las cosas ya le comenzaba a pasar factura a ella y a Sonohara.

La recepcionista por su parte se limaba con esmero las uñas mientras los pocos pacientes esperaban ( es un veterinario reconocido, el Senju de su área, así que siempre tiene clientela).

Furtivamente vio un destello en su archivero en su escritorio y al abrirlo había un sobre, el mensaje decía que las lobas ya habían tratado de secuestrar a la hija del Uchiha, por lo que ella y compañera debían estar alertas por cualquier ataque.

"Joder, lo que me faltaba" pensó exasperada la demonio.

########

Naruto y Hinata paseaban por el parque donde la pareja se conoció, el médico iba con el corazón muy acelerado, al fin iba a pedirle matrimonio a su amada Mitsune y se sentía muy feliz aunque asustado.

La vampiresa también estaba asustada, presentía lo que su amado le quería pedir, le quería demasiado, si Ino podía tener un noviazgo con un mortal quizás ella también podría hacerlo, sólo esperaba que Naruto no reaccionará mal.

La pareja se sentó en la misma banca que Hinata usaba para espiar que diga observar a la familia.

Naruto sacó un hermoso y costoso anillo de compromiso hecho de platino(1) con un diamante y se arrodilló ante su amada.

-Señorita Mitsune, nada me haría más feliz en el mundo que compartir mi vida con la tuya- dijo de manera tierna el hombre ante la conmovida ojiperla- ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?.

-Vayamos a mi departamento- dio por respuesta- hay algo que quiero mostrarte primero antes de responderte.

Al médico la petición se le hizo insólita, pero accedió.

Una vez en el departamento, Hinata fue a la cocina y ante la atónita mirada de su amado se degolló con ayuda de cuchillo de chef.

Naruto vio asombrado como ni siquiera entraba en shock por la pérdida de sangre, el médico veía pálido a la mujer que había hecho acopio de todo su valor para hablar.

-Mi verdadero nombre es Hinata Hyuga y en realidad tengo más de 200 años de edad- comenzó a explicar- y soy un vampiro….

La ojiperla le narró su vida a su amado quien oía todo en shock, pasadas las explicaciones hubo un incómodo silencio que a Hinata se le antojo de varias angustiantes horas aunque no fueron más de veinte minutos. Por fin el médico rompió el silencio.

-Hinata Hyuga, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?- volvió a preguntar el ojiazul.

La mujer abrazó a Naruto y lo beso apasionadamente mientras sentía su corazón latiendo, pero como las demás lo atribuía a la emoción del momento.

-¿Mi amada Hanabi era descendiente tuya?- se quiso sacar la duda el médico.

\- era pariente mía, no tuve hijos, mi primo Neji fue el único Hyuga que quedó en Nerima que es mi pueblo Natal. Probablemente sea pariente mía por ese lado.

El médico beso una vez más a su amada y bromeó.

-siempre fantasee con estar con una mujer mayor….. Esto si que superó mis expectativas.

Ambos rieron por la broma y ya pensaban como se lo dirían a los niños cuando fuera el momento.

######

Aproximadamente dos días después del incidente de Tsume, Tayuya fue obligada por Mei a permanecer cerca de Sarada para vigilarle; ahora, bruja y aracne compartían la tarea de ver por la seguridad de la niña, la primera por gusto, la segunda a fuerza.

Ya que debían cooperar, las dos mujeres pasaban rato juntas y pese a todo fue surgiendo algo similar a la amistad.

Pero como todo en la vida, nuevamente la niña estaba siendo acechada, por un par de Kobold adolescentes, a la veterana Tayuya le fue sencillo hacerse cargo de ellas, mientras que la bruja nuevamente tuvo que borrar la memoria de la niña.

Sarada llegó al edificio donde vivía y fue llamada por el portero anunciando que su apartamento recibió un paquete.

La niña lo tomó, era una caja muy pequeña, lo suficientemente chica como para guardar joyería. La niña pensó que tal vez, su padre mandó a hacer un anillo de compromiso para su nueva mamá.

Al llegar llamó a su padre diciendo que su paquete llegó, Sasuke se extraño pues él no había pedido nada, con mucha precaución abrió la caja y lo que vio lo puso pálido.

Se trataba del camafeo que Karin llevaba el día de su desaparición y que era una reliquia familiar.

Sasuke llamo a Lee y le pidió que viniera, al contarle lo ocurrido el cejotas rápidamente llegó ante una desconcertada niña por la actitud de su padre y de su tío.

El Uchiha salió de su apartamento y se dirigió a la jefatura de policía, con el camafeo, fugazmente se sintió vigilado, pero rápidamente se sacudió esa sensación.

"Muy pronto nos veremos las caras" pensó la persona que vigilaba al Uchiha " cariño, tu y mi hija permanecerán junto a mi por toda la eternidad ".

Una mujer muy atractiva y pelirroja veía al policía alejarse mientras planeaba cómo quitarse de encima a la " rompehogares" que había irrumpido en su familia.  
 **1)))))) Finoli, aunque no lo crean un anillo de platino o rodio es más costoso que uno de oro. Debido a lo poco común del material para elaborar joyería con él.**

 **Y corte.**

 **Bien, nadie (aunque en realidad sólo hubo un review) atino al personaje.**

 **Sinceramente estoy pensando abandonar el proyecto, ya que es el que menos review tiene.**

 **Y es que ya no se si les gusta, les da asco o vayan a saber que.**

 **En fin, veremos que hago, ya sea dejarlo por la paz o en pausa en lo que me dedicó un poco a otro de los proyectos activos.**

 **Así que ya saben, a dejar reviews, que es lo que me anima a seguir con esta y todas mis historias.**

 **Nos vemos el próximo domingo.**


	18. 14

**14.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

Hinata estaba cómodamente acurrucada en el pecho de Naruto, la ahora prometida del Uzumaki descansaba tranquilamente rememorando las últimas cuatro horas, luego de aceptar casarse con el, la pareja le comunicó a los niños la noticia. Himawari daba saltos de alegría al saber que su amiga y su papi iban a casarse y para sorpresa de los adultos, Boruto no tomó a mal la noticia, aunque se notava un poco su desconcierto, no se mostró ni hostil ni grosero, dándole alivio a los prometidos por la reacción.

La pareja de mutuo acuerdo decidió que de momento no le dirían nada a los niños sobre Hinata para no asustarlos, quizá cuando tuvieran quince les dirían la verdad, al Uzumaki le resultó curioso saber que hace tiempo Hinata ayudó a criar a una niña al menos hasta los diez años y que ella creció feliz y saludable.

Viendo lo amorosa que su inmortal novia era, suponia que esa adulta tuvo una infancia plena,hecho confirmado por una fotografía que la ojiperla le mostró donde Mirai aparecía junto a ella y a su madre.

-Actualmente Mirai tiene veinticinco años- conto nostálgica Hinata -es médico como tú, de hecho.

-Es muy hermosa su sonrisa- mencionó el Uzumaki al devolverle la foto a su prometida- debio ser difícil criarla.

Hinata meditó un poco su respuesta, si bien aún había cierto resquemor en esa época hacia parejas que criaban a una niña y que estas fuesen aparentemente homosexuales, afortunadamente no fue su caso, Hinata y su alumna se turnaban los cuidados de la niña, Hinata y Kurenai contrataban una niñera de noche y en el día se turnaban su cuidado, la pequeña no supo en su niñez de la verdadera condición de su madre, pues ellas podían comer alimentos aunque estos no les sirvieran de nada y siempre mataban muy discretamente y lejos de su hogar.

-Interesante niñez- opinión divertido Naruto.

-Deja su niñez, su adolecencia- le corrigió Divertida Hinata.

Entonces le contó algunas anécdotas de Kurenai y ella, Mirai tuvo que aprender que si bien su madre la amaba, No podía evitar del todo sus instintos, jamás en la vida de Mirai paso por la cabeza de su madre o alimentarse de ella o tranformala en una de ellas, sin embargo, Mirai siendo un mar de hormonas, continuamente tenía fantasías sexuales con su propia madre producto del "Encanto" de los vampiros. Ya que con el, una persona era más susceptible y vulnerable a ser cazada y era algo que generalmente no podían ellas evitar.

Para la fortuna de ambas la adolescente era un prodigio por lo que la preparatoria la estudio en una academia con dormitorios; pero eso no evitaba que al estar de visita en casa de la ojiambar, le quisiera arrancar la ropa y violar a su propia madre.

-Aún recuerdo a una enrojecida Kurenai cuando me contó que al menos dos veces atrapó a Mirai espiándola mientras se bañaba- decía Hinata divertida.

-¿Como lo solicionaron?.

-Le dio vía libre para ser sexualmente activa a sus quince años, incluso le ayudaba a tener sus encuentros casuales con algunas personas. Se que suena raro oír que una madre ayuda a su hija adolescente a tener acostones que frecuentemente terminaban en tríos- dijo haciendo sontojar a su prometido- pero era Terreno virgen el como lidiar con ese problema. No hay un libro de "Padre vampiro aprende a controlar la libido de tu hijo adolescente". Y recalcó fuera de ese detalle Mirai es una adulta normal.

Naruto tuvo que darle razón su novia, entonces le beso tiernamente en los labios y agregó.

-Cuando eso llegue ya veremos que hacer.

########

-Esto en verdad que es grave, Detective Uchiha, le sugiero que de momento siga con su vida normal, para no alarmar a su hija, nosotros pondremos vigilancia cerca de ustedes, ya vwra que no ocurrirá nada malo- le alentaba el Capitán Hatake.

-Gracias por su apoyo capitán- agradeció el Uchiha- esperó atrapar pronto a ese malnacido para que al fin Karin pueda descansar en paz.

-Y así será detective, no tenga duda de ello.

########

En una cita doble Konohamaru y Naruto charlaban amenamente con su novia y prometida respectivamente, las parejas ignoraban que les vigilaban atentamente, pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos y es que , movida por la curiosidad de como iba la situación Isobu les observaba en su descanso a través de su espejo.

" **Tal parece que las cosas le están resultando a Kurama y a Chomei, sin embargo; dudó que Kaguya de quede cruzada de brazos.**

Efectivamente la reina de los súcubos también veía furiosa la melosa escena de las dos parejitas conviviendo como si las mujeres fueran normales, las cosas no habían resultado con Tsume y su incompetente hija, por lo que tendría que prescindir de sus servicios, la guardiana sabia que hacer eso sería jugar con un arma de doble filo, por un lado tendría que lidiar con una furiosa Matatabi, cosa que le tenía sin cuidado al ser más poderosa que ella, pero Kurama era un asunto distinto, Kurenai y Hinata eran las vampiresas que más cerca de revertir el trató indirecto de ellas hacia Kaguya, con el guardián del último círculo amenazándole con revelar como romper ese contrato, sencillamente no podía correr riesgos. Así que tras meditar un poco su siguiente jugada mando llamar a Morrigan, Soi fong, Lilith, Salomé y Matahari(1) y les dio la orden de traer a Kiba ante su presencia a cualquier costo.

" **Esta es la última vez que me juego esa carta, más les vale a todos no fallarme"** pensó algo asustada la demonio.

#######

Por alguna extraña razon, mientras jugaba con una Shion transformada en demonio por beber los fluidos "amorosos" de su ama por mucho tiempo, Felicia de pronto sintió una opresión en el pecho, tuvo un mal presentimiento y fue a ver a su ama.

Matatabi sólo miró de forma enigmática a su mensajera y suponiendo la causa de el malestar de su esbirro ,con su espejo fue a monitorear a Kiba resultabdole imposible hacerlo, la Nekomata se sintió más intranquila y nerviosa y miraba impaciente mientras su ama tomaba una resolución.

 **-Sea más poderosa que yo o no, le mostraré a esa demonio tetona a no meterse conmigo-** juró la guardiana con los ojos chispeantes de una furia controlada- **Felicia, que Basthet, Anubis y Nahualli vayan contigo a proteger a toda a costa al hijo de mis signatarias.**

-Será como usted me lo ha pedido- dijo de manera sumisa la neko.

 _ **-Una cosa más -**_ dijo de pronto a su impaciente mensajera _-_ **Si lo deseas puedes tomar al hombre como amante, sirviente o lo que te venga en gana, mis signatarias desafiaron mucho mi autoridad, muy pronto en persona les iré a hacer una "Visita social".**

La demonio sonrió encantada por la idea y desapareció ante una guardiana que sonreía de forma cálida. Algo que hacia eones que creyo no volvería a hacer.

 **-¿Quien iba a decir que tu guardiana sería la primera en desvincularse de ti?-** se oyó de forma genuinamente impresioqnda la voz de Kurama- **/ ¿No querrás también tu evitar que eso pase y por eso le diste vía libre?.**

 **-Si hubieras visto a mi mensajera los años que ha convivido con ese mortal sabrías que Felicia le ama sinceramente. Ciertamente no es mi primer signataria en romper su trato; pero si el primer demonio a mi cargo que se desvincula de mi, al final Shinigami válida esa opción, ahora sólo tengo que esperar algunos Eones más.-** suspiro ante el panorama algo frustrada la demonio.

 **-Sólo Kaguya desea que eso no le pqse a ella, bueno, esta también Isobu, pero ella es la única libre en todo este jodido asunto.**

 **-¿Sólo veniste a desear suerte?** \- preguntó Matatabi.

 **-Kaguya no permitirá que dañes a las Inuzuka y ambos sabemos que en un combate ,llevas las de perder-** dio su punto de vista el demonio- **por eso cuando vayas al mundo mortal, Yo iré contigo, así Ella no podrá impedir que liquides a tus signatarias.**

 **########**

Las súcubos se posicionaron dispuestas a acabar con Sonohara y con Anri que vigilaban en su forma animal el apartamento de Kiba, la mensajera de Kaguya estaba confiada en su sigilo y su habilidad para bloquear a los espejos con una ilusión, sin embargo, al estar en el departamento de Kiba la comitiva de súcubos fue "cálidamente" recibida por su par de bestias demonio.

-Más te vale volver por donde veniste Morrigan, no dejaremos que tu ama ponga una mano encima del "empeño" de mi Ama- amenazó con los ojos chispeantes de furia la peliazul.

-Sean razonables- expuso de forma condescendiente la peliverde- ¿Piensan morir por proteger a un asqueroso mortal?.

Los esbirros de Matatabi dudaron un poco, sabían que la enviada por Kaguya, según algunos rumores le competía a Isobu en poder, algo que ninguno de ellos estaba cerca de igualar, que sólo Morrigan bastará para vencerlos les hizo dudar a los acompañantes de la Nekomata un poco sobre su misión.

Las Súcubo sonreían triunfantes, pues sabían que los enviados por la demonio del círculo de los iracundos las dejarían pasar, pero para su sorpresa, Felicia era la Única que se mantenía con la resolución para no dejarlas llevarse a su presa.

-¿En serio?- preguntó burlona la mensajera de Kaguya- ¿Sacrificarias tu vida por ese mortal?.

-Si, tengo mis motivos para hacerlo, motivos que ni siquiera yo soy capaz de entwnder- expuso con resolución Felicia- aún si tengo que pelear sola contra ustedes, no pondrán una mano encima a Kiba.

Unos aplausos sarcásticos se oyeron retumbando en el ambiente, dos lenguas de fuego aparecieron revelando a Hecate y a Calígula, los heraldos de Chomei y Kurama respectivamente.

-Si tuviera corazón estaría conmovido en vez de asqueado- dijo burlon Calígula- yo soy quien te hace el mismo cuestiobamiento, sabes perfectamente que Hecate es tan poderosa como Son Goku del círculo de los glotones y yo igualo en poder a Kokuo del círculo de los fraudulentos, sus posibilidades de vencer ahora son nada.

Las Sucubo se sabían entre la espada y la pared, Hecate podría vencerlas a casi todas sin problemas, y sin lugar a dudas Calígula que era el amante demonio favorito de Morrigan ,le superaba ampliamente en poder. Las cosas en instantes se habían volteado en su contra por lo que la Sucubo decidió jugarse una carta.

La peliverde desaparecio en el acto y reapareció dentro del apartamento donde puso a las guardianas del castaño fuera de Combate, rápidamente entró en su habitación, disolvió sus ropas usando sus poderes le provocó una ereccion, si ella lograba montarlo y morderlo, lo volvería su esclavo y no podrían los enviados por los otros guardianes impedirle que se lo llevara.

Y justo cuando iba a hacerlo, la nekomate entró y la derribo impidiéndole hacerlo.

Kiba que estaba durmiendo despertó de golpe y vio a una aterradora demonio de cabello verde y desnuda luchando contra otra criatura con rasgos felinos, por alguna razón esa criatura le parecía conocida. Aunque no recordaba donde, Sabía que le conocía de algún sitio.

Morrigan lanzó a Felicia contra un espejo en el dormitorio del Serinuma y comenzó a hacerle una llave mientras hacia aparecer una estaca negra firmemente afianzada en el piso, como pudo la neko se safo del agarre y se lanzó hacia su adversaria, sabiendo que llevaba las de peder y que sus aliados, estaban luchando contra las compañeras de Morrigan y tratando de romper la barrera que ella puso que impedía que pudieran entrar a ayudarle.

La Sucubo le recibió con un potente golpe que de estar viva le habría molido los órganos, la peliazul trastabillo un poco antes de caet pesadamente ante un asustado Kibq que sentía mucha angustia cada vez que la nekomata era lastimada.

-Antes de que te mate, me vas a decir como hiciste para burlar mi barrera- sentenció la esbirro de Kaguya que hizo aparecer una lanza con su energía demoníaca- ese secreto, cariño; no te lo llevaras a la tumba.

Felicia sólo río, haciendo enojar a su oponente. Mientras Kiba recordó de porbto de donde conocía a esa criatura, su risa era idéntica a la de la hermana Mari que le cuido de niño en el orfanato. No era idéntica, esa criatura era la hermana Mari, a quien consideraba su madre.

-No se como lo hice- confesó divertida- sólo quice entrar y así sucedió.

Decir que la peliverde estaba en shock sería quedarme corto; los demonios eran incapaces de mentir y más a una pregunta directa como esa, no había explicación a ese fenómeno.

-Si ,es verdad…. Entonces, !Desaparece¡.

Y le clavo la lanza en el pecho.

Kiba trató de ir en su auxilio pero la peliverde lo sujeto con fuerza y trato de tomarlo, pero se congeló en el acto al sentir como la lanza que uso en su rival ahora le atravesaba a ella.

-Impo…..si…

La heraldo de Kaguya se desintegró dejando a una nekomata que comenzaba a desintegrarse en el lugar, pues una vez que los otros demonios sintieron que Morrigan desapareció y habiendo terminado con sus compañeras, abandonaron a a la nekomata a su suerte.

El veterinario corrió hacia la mujer y trato de axuliarla, no sentia, pulso, respiración o cualquier signo vital, sólo podía ver impotente como la demonio se desintegraba lentamente ante sus ojos, lo que le hizo derramar lágrimas de dolor e impotencia.

-No llores, así es mejor- dijo apenas en un hilo de voz la demonio- logre evitar que te lleve con su ama, eso es lo importante.

-¿Tu eres la hermana Mari del orfanato donde me crie?- preguntó entre sollozos el joven, recibiendo un débil asentimiento por respuesta- sabes, siempre te quise como si fueras mi verdadera madre, cuando termine mis estudios quise ir a verte. Pero nin siquiera había registros de que hubieras estado ahí.

Es curioso, mi ángel guardián me cuidó de pequeño.

Con sus últimas fuerzas la neko sólo sonrió divertida e hizo acopio de su energía para volver hablar.

-En realidad soy un demonio, mi Ama te tomó como pago por sus servicios y me ordenó cuidarte de niño.

Yo hasta ahora no lo comprendía, pero… Yo te amo, como una madre sería capaz de amar a un hijo. Me alegra saber antes de irme que correspondías a mis sentimientos….. P….pe...ro….es

Felicia irradio una luz y desapareció disolviéndose por completo ante los desgarradores gritos de dolor de Kiba quien no notó que también se disolvía envuelto en la misma luz.

########

Una hermosa mujer de cabello azul y un niño castaño jugaban en el parque. La madre soltera de nombre Mari y su hijo Kiba no sabían que la heraldo de Matatabi, Shion observaba la escena, pues su ama le pidió vigilar a la familia mientras ella iba a ajustar cuentas con Tsume.

 **1()))))) nombres de Fememe fatale de la vida real.**

 **Y corte.**

 **Vaya que no se que decir.**

 **¿Les gusto?**

 **Aquí hay una clave muy importante, el sacrificio de Felicia es una pieza vital sobre porque Kaguya no quiere que sean felices Hinata y compañía.**

 **Así que ya esto esta enfilandose a la recta final.**

 **Antes de irme les anunció que si bien aún no le doy el sueño de los justos al fic, si estra en pausa dos semanas por las fiestas.**

 **Así que nos vemos después de mis necesarias vacaciones.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	19. Aviso

**Esta historia entrara en pausa de momento, ya que su aceptacion se ha enfriado bastante.** **como lo dije le tengo cariño a este fic por lo que no lo voy a abandobar, pero si me dio un bajon ver que en casi un mes no recibio un review.** **asi que ya saben, nos vemos tras el paron que termina el segundo domingo de febrero o Antes, si de pura "casualidad" recibo uno que otro review puede que a finales de enero regrese.** **sin mas nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	20. 15

**15.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

 **-No, no, no, no-** decía histérica Kaguya- **¡Lo va a hacer, lo va a hacer ¡ va a revelar como romper mi contrato-** se ponía cada vez más histérica sólo de imaginar las consecuencias.

Kaguya sintió como Morrigan fue aniquilada por Felicia, esa gran hazaña le valió debido al motivo, a la nekomata el ganar su libertad.

Ahora no le quedaba de otra que dar por perdida la relación con Tsume, lo que le enojaba por haber perdido su tiempo en vano.

Mientras tenía la reina de los súcubos su ataque de pánico, una furiosa Matatabi se materializaba frente a las Inuzuka que le miraban con profundo desprecio, Matatabi afiliaba su mirada viendo cuantos miembros de la manada de Tsume había en el lugar dandose cuenta de que la mayoría de ella estaba ahí reunida.

 **-Si alguien no quiere tener nada que ver en este asunto salga ahora mismo, tengo un ataque de misericordia que amenaza con pasar rápido, así que a quien no desee morir, más le vale irse-** Nadie hizo el ademán de hacerlo, por lo que sonrió de forma sádica- **muy bien, que conste que se los adverti.**

-Ya no nos intimidas demonio- dijo con confianza y valentía Hana- ahora que tenemos de nuestro lado a la reina de los súcubos; tu ya no nos das miedo.

 **-Valientes palabras mortal-** sonrió muy divertida la nekomata- **veamos si tu enunciado es cierto.**

Y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, Matatabi lanzó de su boca una esfera de energía negra súper comprimida que mató a la mitad de la manada simbrando el lugar con ello.

Tsume reconoció que no debió provocar a la guardiana sin la llegada de sus refuerzos, pero aún así, creía aún que recuperaría a su hijo, lástima que las cosas no saldrían como pensaba.

Otro de sus secuaces un predador sexual llamado Jinkaku se lanzó imprudentemente contra la demonio y ella le decapitó con sus garras, a otro par más les atravesó de forma limpia y sádica el pecho, les sacó el corazón y lo devoró en el acto, mientras las alfa de la manada trataban de calmar a sus seguidores aludiendo a que sus aliadas vendrían pronto, lo que provocó que la guardiana infernal riera con patente burla.

 **-Tonta, tonta lobita,-** canturreo burlándose la peliazul- **Aún no lo entiendes, Kaguya te ha abandonado, están a mi absoluta merced.**

-¡Mientes¡- exclamó preocupada Hana- ¡Hicimos un trato con ella!.

 **-Ya que todos aquí van a morir les revelaré un secreto-** dijo con el mismo tono burlon- **nosotros los demonios podemos engañar a los mortales pero no mentirles, por contradictorio que eso suene, soy incapaz de mentirles, puedo abstenerme de mencionar alho, pero carezco de la capacidad de mentir.**

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?- tentó a su suerte Tsume.

 **-No lo sé y francamente no me interesa, sólo sé que vive feliz con mi antigua heraldo, algo bonito de ver-** contestó la demonio- **así que….**

Y apareciendo de súbito frente a Hana, le decapitó en el acto.

Tsume solo grito y llena de ira se transformó, parecía ser que era verdad que Kaguya les había abandonado a su suerte.

La peliazul sólo sonrió satisfecha y de un solo tajo de su arma partió en dos a Tsume quien murió en una terrible agonía, hecho esto, miró de forma escalofriante a la manada antes de hablar.

 **-¡Ah, no! Yo les dije que si querían salir vivos se fueran, ahora mismo acabare con su miseria.**

Sólo se oyó un aterrador lamento en la bodega y una risa alegre cargada de sadismo.

###########

Hinata revisaba unos papeles acerca de una inversión, a la ojiperla le habían comisionado revisar un par de propuestas para un inversionistas, pero ella más bien se concentró en desacreditar una de ellas.

Para la vampiresa el asunto de las criptomonedas era una estupidez, ella ya lo había visto antes, Hulla, motores de gasolina, electricidad, recordaba la bonanza de esas industrias y el furor de sus inversionistas y sabía por experiencia que normalmente sólo los primeros inversionistas sacaban beneficios y sólo si eran innovadores.

Pero las criptomonedas le recordaba al asunto de los tulipanes.

Hace aproximadamente cien años (1) en el País del viento los tulipanes se volvieron muy populares ,en el país, rápidamente sus precios encarecieron y debido al furor que causaron mucha gente los comenzó a ver como un medio de inversión. Al cabo de un par de años un sólo bulbo de la flor llegó a ser tan valiosa como una casa lo que terminó acarreando varios problemas.

Una vez que alguien con sentido común se dio cuenta de la estupidez de las flores, los precios de los tulipanes cayeron aparatosamente, lo que significó la ruina de muchas personas. En esa época Konan se salió con la suya al lograr vender sus tulipanes más bellos en el cenit del furor, ella había visto hace doscientos años lo ocurrido en el país De la Luna cuando el príncipe inundó con plata el lugar, la moneda era tan pobre que los lugareños las usaban como fichas para jugar entre otros usos que a muchos extranjeros les parecieron una barbaridad(2).

La ventaja de la vida eterna en la profesión de la ojiperla era que había visto en otras épocas las señales de crisis.

En el Crack económico de hace ochenta años, se dio cuenta de la inminente adversidad el día que fue a comprar ropa, al preguntarle el vendedor sobre su opinión de tener acciones de petróleo, fue la alarma de la inmortal para retirar su dinero y cambiarlo por oro, logrando con ello salvar sus ahorros.

Así que leyendo y revisando las notas sobre su información pensó en enfocar sus baterías en hacer ver a su cliente cuál era la opción menos mala porque la peliazul veía cerca una nueva crisis económica.

Una vez que su trabajo estuvo hecho preparo su alarma y se fue a dormir pues ya eran las ocho de la mañana.

Al caer la noche envió vía e-mail su trabajo y una vez que recibió el acuse de entrega, se alistó para ir a ver a su prometido al parque.

Al llegar al parque Naruto acompañado de sus hijos, se dirigió al lugar donde conoció a su prometida, Hinata ya les esperaba en la banca en la que estaba leyendo el día que de mostró a ellos, la niña corrió a abrazar a la mujer quien le devolvió con mucho afecto el abrazo, una vez que los demás llegaron, Naruto se aclaró la garganta para darles la noticia.

-Niños, ¿Que opinarian de incluir a la señorita Mitsune en la familia?- preguntó nervioso el Uzumaki.

-¡Si, voy a volver a tener una mami¡- exclamó muy feliz la pequeña.

El niño estaba digiriendo la noticia, por un lado recordaba la sonrisa de su hermana y la de su padre al hablar de la ojiperla, el incluso sonreía al oírla , pero le llegaba a la mente ,la imagen de su madre que se parecía mucho a ella, el niño creía que por eso era que padre y hermana estaban felices; pues encontraron un reemplazo para Hanabi.

Boruto creía que no podía traicionar a si a su difunta madre, aprendió a querer a Hinata, pero su madre era Hanabi, así que no cometería ese acto de traición.

-No, no quiero que sea mi nueva Mamá- dijo de manera vehemente el niño- No quiero que te cases de nuevo.

Hinata abrazo al niño que se mantuvo estático e inexpresivo, mientras la ojiperla le hablaba.

-No pienso reemplazar a tu madre- adivino debido a su basta experiencia el tren de pensamientos del rubiecito- Hanabi Hyuuga es la madre de Boruto y Himawari Uzumaki, como bien apuntó tu hermana, Yo seré alguien nuevo en su vida, pero no soy la sustituta o reemplazo de tu madre, de hecho- sonrió cálidamente Hinata- si no lo deseas, no me enojaré ni nada si no me llamas mamá, entiendo por lo que estas pasando, ¿Sabes? Yo ya vivi esto antes, cuando era niña, mi padre se casó con otra persona cuando Mamá murió y se por lo que estas pasando.

Lo cual no era mentira, la madre de Hinata, Natsu murió al dar a luz, por lo que Hana al casarse con su padre, era vista como una invasora por la ojiperla de seis años, pero a la larga llegó a querer a su Mamá, al punto que aún hoy en día le llevaba flores al lugar donde solía estar su casa el día de las madres.

A Boruto le sorprendió ver que ella le compondría de esa forma, una vez tras otra no dejaba de sorprenderse por la gran empatía que Hinata le mostraba, ahora veía que ella lo entendía porque vivió lo mismo meditó sus palabras aún estando rodeado por los brazos de la vampiresa y sonrió. Alzo su vista apenado y se disculpó con su padre y le dijo que no había problema en casarse con ella, siempre que el pastel de bodas fuera de chocolate.

Todos rieron por la broma y se dirigieron a un restaurante a celebrar la ocasión.

############

Ino y Konohamaru veían una exposición de arte en el museo de la ciudad, al ir pasando por las galerías llegaron a la exhibición nueva ,donde una pintura llamó la atención del abogado.

En ella, una sensual demonio completamente desnuda invitaba al espectador a pecar con ella.

Ino vio esa y otras pinturas de la muestra, reconociendo al autor, el azabache también reconoció a la modelo de la pintura, quiso hacerle una broma a su novia pero se abstuvo de hacerla en cuanto vio su mirada triste.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó visiblemente preocupado por su novia.

-Sólo recordaba- dijo melancólica la ojiazul.

-eres la modelo de la pintura- aseguró el Sarutobi que recibió un ligero asentimiento por respuesta.

-Por ella fue que papá me hecho de casa- confesó triste- la última vez que vi a papá… fue cuando él era viejo y padecía demencia senil, al menos puede despedirme de él- rememoro- lo bueno de su situación fue que no le extrañó verme a pesar de que habían pasado cincuenta años de eso, exactamente igual a ese día.

-Me habías dicho que durante un tiempo fuiste enfermera, ¿Acaso?...

-Si, fui enfermera en el asilo donde murió papá- dijo triste, pero una idea que le consoló la hizo sonreír- pero no me arrepiento del todo de haber posado, gracias a ello; fue que pude conocerte. Después de todo, tu abuelo apenas estaba en planes de concepción para cuando yo estuve trabajando como secretaria de Temari del desierto.

-Es cierto- recordó el abogado- me dijiste que eras amiga de ella, ¿Crees que me pueda firmar un libro?

La mujer sólo rió divertida por la idea, no le costaba nada con tratar de hacerla formar algo.

Al salir del museo, la pareja se topó a Rock Lee y a Tenten en el mismo restaurante, la anticuaria saludo a su amiga y les invito a su mesa, situación que le pareció rara a Lee, no tanto a Konohamaru pues lo veía ya como parte de la idiosincrasia propia de los vampiros.

Tras las presentaciones, el policía y el abogado junto a sus inmortales novias pasaron una velada agradable, al hacerse muy tarde, Lee se despidió de su novia y del abogado y regreso a casa, dejando a solas al azabache con las vampiresas.

-Tenías razón amiga, tu novio está para comérselo- bromeo Tenten a costa de Konohamaru- en verdad no se como le hace tu tía para no arrancate la ropa y dejarte seco.

-Ejem- carraspeo Ino- ¿que son esas bromitas?

-Lo siento maestra- dijo tras sacar cómicamente la lengua- pero ya sabe como soy.

-Aja… cambiado de tema- dijo de forma atropellada la abogada- dinos cariño ¿Sabes algo del galán de tu prima?

-Si, algo se- dijo tras tragar saliva pues sabía que a Ino le fascinaban los chismes- pero entiendan que me pidió guardar el secreto.

-Entonces esta muuuyy flechada- supuso Tenten- pero lo entiendo, aún recuerdo la cara del pobre joven de la fraternidad en su universidad. Al que Kurenai y Hinata casi matan del susto.

-Jajaja, es verdad, lo había olvidado- dijo divertida Ino- motivos para ser discreta no le sobran a la niña.

Aún así cariño ,creeme que nos lo vas a decir.

Tenten e Ino sonrieron como verdaderas depredadoras haciendo sudar frío al azabache por ello lro primera vez desde que las conoció.

Minutos después, mientras Fū sentía que iban a atosigarla mucho las reinas del chisme de su clan, Ino y Tenten entendían el porqué de la discreción de Mirai, si bien se alegraban por ellas, como la peliverde, temían por la reacción de Konan pues la baronesa queira a la médico como si fuera su nieta. Les daba simplemente escalofríos pensar en su reacción.

 **Y corte.**

 **Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el capítulo de transición de esta semana, las cosas se pondrán interesantes.**

 **Sinceramente esperó uno que otro review, agradezco sus bonitas palabra para seguir esto, pero en serio que uno que otro review me da para seguir esta historia..**

 **No digo que quiero recibir 90 review por capítulo, pero recibir algo de manera constante no estaría mal.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	21. 16

**16.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

Un joven pelirrojo se encontraba de pie ante cinco ataúdes de madera, se encontraban en una suerte de catacumba en una de las propiedades de la Baronesa, al comenzar el atardecer, los ataúdes se abrieron desde dentro revelando a Konan, Mabui, Yugito, Karui y a Fū quienes al ver al joven le saludaron alegres mientras el joven le iba dando una unidad de sangre a cada una de ellas.

-Nagato-Kun ¿Que hay en la agenda el día de hoy?- preguntó la baronesa a su asistente personal. Nagato era un par de años más joven que Mirai aproximadamente, el joven había sido adoptado por Konan y las demás, cuando era un niño muy pequeño Nagato había huido del orfanato donde vivía y sufría de abusos, gracias a su gran habilidad para escabullirse en toda clase de sitios, se infiltró en el castillo de la vampiresa, para evitar que le descubrieran, se refugió en las catacumbas y ya que era de día, las integrantes del clan dormían en su sitio.

Nagaro llegó hasta su recinto muy cansado y hambriento, por casualidad abrió el ataúd de Konan y al verla dedujo no muy alejado de la verdad que la mujer estaba muerta. A si pues supuso lo mismo de las demás y a como pudo junto unas pocas flores y las dejó bajo sus ataúdes. El cansancio y la tensión le pasaron factura, debido a ello y al naciente estado de inanición en el que estaba, el pequeño Nagato se quedó profundamente dormido a los pies del ataúd de Konan.

Al despertar todas vieron al niño y lo que había hecho y todas se conmovieron por el altruista acto del niño, al revisarlo bien Karui que era médico, noto las huellas de maltrato y se lo comunicó a todas. Así que salieron de la catacumba y fueron al interior del castillo donde atendieron al niño el cual despertó un par de horas después muy asustado en una habitación.

Al verse en la cama pensó que alguien por alguna razón le halló y lo puso en un hospital por lo que trató de irse pero al abrir la puerta se topó con alguien a quien no creia ver ahí.

-Hola jovencito- le saludó Fū sonriendole al niño- dormiste cómodo.

Nagato no reaccionaba, no entendía cómo era posible eso, aún así la sonrisa de Fū era tan sincera y hermosa que pese a lo raro de la situación no se sentía asustado.

-Un poco- dijo al mismo tiempo que su estómago rugía haciendo que la ojinaranja riera un poco por la reacción de pena del pequeño.

Instantes después la puerta se abrió y Mabui entró al lugar con una charola y una mesita de cama, le indicó al niño que se acostara para comer.

Así lo hizo el pobre que devoró la comida ante unas tristes vampiresas, al acabar de comer, le pasaron lo necesario para tomar un baño y le indicaron donde estaba el lugar.

Una vez que estuvo bañado, al fin vio a las demás integrantes del clan que llevaban rato esperando, al terminar de vestirse con ropa nueva, la baronesa le pidió al pequeño que les explicara que hacía en el lugar

-¿Son ángeles?- preguntó antes de narrar sus vivencias el niño.

-¿Que te hace pensar que somos ángeles? - preguntó la pelipurpura al infante.

-las vi en ese feo sitio, como a mi mami cuando me dejó, le pedí a Kami que me mandara a mi angelito de la guarda, quiero saber si en vez de uno me mandó más.

Y eso conmovió a todas, así como la narración del pequeño.

Mirai tenía alrededor de cuatro años de edad,por lo que a Konan la idea que le surgió de pronto no le pareció le pareció tan descabellada, así que sonriendo al niño le dijo que si bien no eran ángeles, nada le haría falta.

Y vaya que mantuvo su palabra, Nagato creció rodeado de amor, pese a que supo que eran en realidad las mujeres que le criaban jamás las vio como monstruos, las cinco habitantes del castillo se mudaron a una mansión más moderna donde Konan logró tras dos años de trámites , adoptar al niño, si bien era muy cercano a Konan, quería a todas por igual, por eso fue que al crecer se volvió el abogado y asistente de su familia, si bien el núcleo original del clan seguía junto, cada una tenía su vida algo separada, Mabui ahora era una reputada escritora infantil, Fū programadora, Yugito Chef y Samui pintora y Konan admiraba sus negocios en las bienes raíces y en las inversiones ayudada de su hijo.

-De momento, el Capitán Hatake desea hablar contigo en cuanto puedas, parece que hay un asunto de relevancia relacionado a Hinata y a las demás - contestó el asistente a su madre.

-Entonces iré a mi despacho a hacer de una vez esa llamada- aceptó la vampiresa.

Konan fue a su oficina, mientras las demás se vestían con ropa más cómoda y salían del lugar, Mabui acompañada de Nagato pues ella necesitaba aliviar un poco su tensión.

Subieron a la habitación de Mabui y se desnudaron y hecho eso entraron a la ducha que estaba en el baño particular de la bella morena, abrieron el agua caliente Mabui amablemente le pidió enjabonarle la espalda, el pene de Nagato estaba completamente parado rozando sus bellas nalgas, ella se volteó colocando sus senos en su pecho, cogió el jabón y empezó a jabonarlo entre las piernas y de ahí a pajearlo.

-¿Quieres que te saque la leche?- preguntó con una curiosa combinación de lujuria y ternura.

-Si, pero con tu boca- le contestó el cargado de cariño y deseo.

Y ella empezó a agacharse y a meterse su verga en su boca, lo chupaba como si fuera una paleta, movía la lengua como una Diosa, le chupaba la puntita del pene y con la punta de su lengua rodeaba la cabeza de su pinga, alternando con tragadas casi totales de su pene y lo corría con su mano y de súbito empezó a morder sus testículos las muy fuerte haciendo que el pelirrojo sangrara pero debido a la cualidad anestésica de su saliva el pelirrojo no sentía dolor alguno, sólo placer pues ella a la vez seguía pajeando su pene mientras sus uñas estaban destrozando sus piernas y nalgas al extremo de sangrarlas para degustar su sangre haciéndole estremecer de placer, mientras él estaba idiotizado ante tremenda hembra... y así mientras chupaba su sangre y pajeaba su pene comenzó a sentir esas palpitaciones en particular, el pelirrojo se vino en su boca, mientras salía el semen, ella encogió la boca y con los labios empezó a succionar con mucha fuerza, Nagato no pudo más y gritó de placer... salio mas semen y el joven terminó extasiado casi al borde de la locura.

Mabui sólo sonrió y ayudándolo a reponerse, le dio las gracias por paliar momentáneamente sus ansias por matar a lo que el joven sonrió alegre por haber ayudado a su querida tía con su tensión.

######

De imprevisto, las mujeres miembros del clan de Konan se encontraban reunidas en el castillo de la baronesa, la ojiambar había llamado a Kakashi quien le narró lo sucedido, a Hinata y a las demás les sorprendió aquello y más porque uno de esos sucesos coincidía con la desaparición de Moegi, lo que se le antojaba a la ojiperla como demasiada casualidad.

-Así que por eso deben de tener la guarida más alta que nunca, no sabemos que quiera Tsume con ustedes, pero estoy segura que no es una invitación a ir a tomar el té- expresaba la baronesa su reflexión.

Todas asintieron afirmativamente, tras lo cual se disolvió la reunión, ya en la informalidad, Samui y varias de ellas veían con envidia el anillo de compromiso de Hinata y el de Sakura, les parecía raro que al menos Naruto aceptara a la ojiperla tal y como era, pero al de boca de Ino y de Temari lo de Konohamaru y de Shikamaru, no pudieron más que sentir envidia de ellas, claro está que envidia de la buena.

Vamos Mabui, es muy evidente que estas enamorada de Nagato- le dijo con picardía Ino a su sonrojada maestra- y por como te trata es correspondido.

-No sé de qué me hablas- fingió demencia la vampiresa de piel de ébano- aunque sería lindo si fuera cierto- dijo lo último en un murmullo.

Ya que no era una reunión formal esta acabó pronto dejando a todas en alerta por lo que pudiera pasar, suceso que efectivamente terminó ocurriendo.

Dos semanas después, ya aclarado por Konan que ella no tenía alguna rencilla con Tsume, el capitán , su amigo y su esposa atendieron el caso de una bodega abandonada con varios animales que aparente habían sido terriblemente masacrados.

Al llegar el fétido olor les golpeó la cara y tuvieron que usar cubrebocas para aguantar, al revisar los cuerpos era evidente su origen, así que revisando más, se dieron cuenta que eran Tsume y su clan, pero lo más desconcertante era que su atacante no era un vampiro, ellos sabían que Konan y las otras se reunieron de emergencia alrededor del momento en que ocurrió la masacre, por lo que no sabían quien había sido.

Están en esa reflexión cubriendo ciertas huellas, cuando un hombre que usaba un conjunto tradicional chino, de camisa blanca y pantalón negro usado gafas doradas miraba a escena, analizandola con la vista.

-Así que Matatabi estuvo aquí- reflexionó en voz alta llamando la atención de los presentes- eso quiere decir que Ella va a desesperarse más .

-¡ALTO¡- le encaró encañonado Gai- ¿Quien eres y qué haces aquí?.

El centinela miró con desgano en dirección de Gai y se giró de forma lenta, casi robótica para estar frente a él, antes de contestar.

-oh, por mi no se preocupen, digamos que yo hago el mismo trabajo que ustedes, pero para una autoridad más alta- dijo lo último señalando hacia arriba- y ya que he terminado….. Fue un placer conocerlos, otro día con más calmita nos ponemos a platicar.

Y desapareció tras un curioso zumbido, dejando una pendrive en el lugar donde se esfumó que el peliplata recogió con sumo cuidado.

-esto se enreda más y no me gusta como va tomando su cauce.

Regresaron a la comisaría y se pusieron a trabajar. Kakashi con cuidado abrió la pendrive y comenzó a ver su contenido, eran registros de Akatsuki y sus negocios, pero además venían ciertos datos entre ellos el de Felicia y su hijo así como el secreto mejor guardado de los seres de las sombras.

-Esto si que no me lo esperaba- admitía sinceramente Shizune- pero si es verdad ¿Que hay del motivo para que estén peleando entre ellos?

-Debemos revisar más esta información y de ser posible, buscar la forma de que nuestro nuevo mejor amigo nos brinde más información.

#######

Era de noche y Rangiku llevaba de regreso a Sarada a su casa, la profesora y la joven ya estaban a instantes de llegar al edificio donde el Uchiha les esperaba cuando una mujer encapuchada le arrebató a la niña de la mano a la bruja y la tomó entre sus brazos echándose a correr.

Sasuke salió disparado hacia donde estaba corriendo la persona siendo seguido de cerca por Rangiku, no tardaron mucho en darle alcance ya que la persona se había metido a un callejón sin salida.

-¡DEVUELVEME A MI HIJA, AHORA!- Exclamó furioso el Uchiha apuntando con su arma al secuestrador o secuestradora mejor dicho porque su ropa denotaba que era una mujer.

-Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti cariño- mencionó la persona quitándose la capucha dejando helados a Sasuke y a Sarada que estaba en los brazos de ella- no es lo que tenía planeado, pero una reunión familiar es una reunión familiar.

Karin me sonrió a su esposo e hija de forma cálida haciendo que la azabache llorara de alegría, Sasuke no podía creerlo, él la vio morir y cuando fue a perseguir a su asesino, el cuerpo había desaparecido, aquello no tenía sentido alguno.

-Se que tienes muchas dudas pero dejame decirte que soy yo, amado mío.

Karin miró fijamente a Sasuke el cual quedó embobado, Karin siempre tuvo ojos color rubí, pero ahora además tenía tres tomoes negros en la pupila, que le hacían ver muy fiera .

Karin iba a clavarle sus colmillos a Sarada cuando una lengua de fuego la hizo retroceder de un salto, obligándola a soltar a la niña que fue salvada por su padre de forma magistral.

Sasuke recuperó el dominio de sí mismo y vio a su amiga y vecina con el brazo izquierdo extendido y a Karin viéndola furiosa.

-Bruja maldita, ¡¿QUIEN TE CREES PARA ATACARME!?.

-Nadie en particular- contestó en posición defensiva la joven- pero no veo justo que conviertas a tu hija en alguien como tú.

¡Predador de fuego!

Y varios fénix de fuego fueron escupidos por la boca de la bruja , las aves se abalanzaron contra la vampiresa que sólo atinó a bloquear con los brazos en X.

La bruja creó una densa niebla y tomando a Sasuke de la mano, quien cargaba a su hija, se alejaron rápidamente de ahí..

La mujer uso otro hechizo y se transportaron a un refugio donde ella hizo una llamada.

[-Kakashi, soy Sayuki, acabamos de ser atacados por una vampiresa y ella aparentemente es la esposa muerta de tu detective estrella.]

[-vaya forma de enterarse de ciertas cosas- apuntó cansadamente el peliplata- ponlo al altavoz].

La bruja hizo lo que le pidieron e instantes después Kakashi hablaba ante él

[-Detective Uchiha, le presentó a mi madre Sayuki Hatake, lo que estoy apunto de contarle es la absoluta verdad y más vale que la asimile rápido …..]

#########.

Karin buscó en vano a su aún esposo y a su hija, como no los pudo hallar decidió que le arrancaría su ubicación o a Sakura o a alguien más, iba de camino al departamento de Hinata cuando vio a la anticuaria tomada del brazo de Lee y pudo notar que Tenten se alertó por su presencia, así que sin el factor sorpresa de su lado contra una vampiresa más veterana, la ojirubi para su pesar optó por dejar en paz a la pareja.

Tenten notó las señales de la pelea al igual que Lee y llegaron al callejón donde mágicamente (pocas veces usada con gran verdad la expresión) el rastro desaparecía, Tenten vio las cosas. No era una bella forma de contar su secreto, pero ya que sus seres queridos estaban en peligro, no le quedaba otra que contar la verdad.

-Lee, creó saber dónde están- le soltó de pronto Tenten- vayamos a revisar un lugar y si se encuentran ahí, hay algo que debes de saber.

Llegaron al lugar donde Rangiku o mejor dicho Sayuki y Sasuke estaban, la bruja le dijo a Tenten lo que ocurría mientras Lee le preguntaba a un pálido Sasuke que demonios había pasado.

-Sasuke, reacciona- sacudía Lee a su amigo que parecía estar en estado catatónico por la impresión.

-Señora Hatake, es un gusto verle de nuevo- saludo Tenten a la bruja.

La mujer le contó a la anticuaria lo ocurrido dejando de piedra a Lee por dos cosas. La primera por los hechos en sí, la segunda porque Tenten asentia sería, como si creyera cada una de esas palabras.

Sarada que se había desmayado de la impresión despertó sobresaltada y se asustó más al estar en un sitio desconocido y ver a su padre que parecía un fantasma de lo lívido que se encontraba, así que fue el sonido de la voz de su hija lo que finalmente hizo reaccionar al Uchiha.

-¿Cómo es que ella….?- trató de preguntar Sasuke quebrándose su voz a medio camino por sentir el agarre de su hija.

La profesora sólo hizo un pase enfrente de la niña y esta se quedó dormida, la mujer la tomó y recostó sobre un escritorio y continuó.

-Quien no tengo idea, sólo de que es un vampiro, quizá Tenten pueda decirnos si sabe algo al respecto.

-Entonces hay que ir a buscar a esa tal Tenten para que nos diga que rayos esta pasando- dijo Lee tratando de sonar animado.

Tenten le quitó su arma y se disparó en la sien, al ver que ella no sólo no murió, sino que parecía que el disparo no le afectó ella con los ojos anegados de lágrimas y la voz quebrada le habló a Lee.

-Quise decírtelo antes, en verdad que quise, mi verdadero nombre es Tenten Oki y tengo cuarenta y cinco años- dijo ante Lee que retrocedió asustado, lo que hirió más a la castaña- yo también soy un vampiro y creo saber quien fue quien convirtió a tu esposa.

#########

Ino acaba de recibir una llamada de Tenten que le alertaba de que Hidan y su más reciente alumna estaban cerca, la ojiazul quiso preguntar el motivo de los sollozos de su amiga pero se abstuvo. Tenten se quebró en llanto ante ella y le pidió que le marcada tanto a Sakura como a Hinata y les explicara la situación, A la pobre castaña su mundo se le cayó a pedazos, y algo le hacía pensar a Ino que Sakura compartiría esa suerte.

##

Hinata le pidió a su prometido que se mantuviera alerta ante cualquier cambio brusco en su rutina o en sus alrededores, le tuvo que explicar el motivo a medias, por lo que Naruto veía algo paranoico en todas direcciones.

Kurotsuki notó un poco el cambio y lo atribuyó a nervios por la boda, al igual que muchos en el hospital.

Naruto regresaba a casa cuando una sensual mujer pelipurpura se acercó a él, la mujer era muy bella, tenía puesta una ajustada blusa azul, unos vaqueros a la cadera, zapatillas de plataforma rojas y usaba un par de aretes de cobre de serpiente que fue lo que hizo al médico ponerse en alerta.

-mmm, vas a venir conmigo por las buenas cariño, mi ama desea verte.

Naruto se tenso más. Sabía que no era rival contra una vampiresa pero tampoco deseaba caer así como si nada, la bella vampiresa vjo como se tensaba el rubio y sonriendo divertida por el malentendido se disculpó por ello.

-Veo que estás enterado de lo de Tsume, no; yo soy una amiga. Me llamó Anko Mitarashi, supongo que has oído hablar de mi.

Claro que oyó de ella, Anko fue una reputada química hace dos siglos, ella pese a ser química comenzó a hacer notables avances en la medicina siendo la persona que desacredito tanto la teoría de la generación espontánea como la teoría vitalista (1) , así como ser la que descubrió el papel de la levadura y la que corroboró las teorías de Orochimaru Hebi, un médico rural que probó que los microbios eran los verdaderos causantes de las enfermedades.

-Usted es la famosa microbióloga- preguntó el Uzumaki que recibió un asentimiento de parte de la mujer- bueno, supongo que no pasa nada si voy a conocer a la baronesa Shiba.

Anko sólo sonrió divertida, Hinata vaya que se había sacado la lotería de tener a tan maravilloso hombre a lado de ella.

En el camino, Naruto interrogó a Anko sobre varias cosas sobre su vida, a la bella química le pareció tierno ver como Naruto trataba de controlar los efectos que su encanto vampírico le generaba, así que siendo tan "cruel" como lo era, contestaba con coqueteos disimulados que rendían su fruto pues Naruto Jr ya comenzaba a salir a saludarla.

Llegaron a un hotel lujoso, Anko guió a Naruto a través del lugar y llegaron a una suite, la pelipurpura abrió la puerta y le hizo el ademán de entrar al ojiazul.

Naruto entró al sitio y al cerrarse la puerta avanzó al centro del lugar donde la baronesa ya le esperaba pintando un óleo, la pintura mostraba un anochecer en invierno con un magnífico paisaje de Taiga que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

-Es un honor conocer al prometido de una de mis hijas- comenzó a hablar la baronesa al médico que miraba la pintura detenidamente- y por las señales que envía tu cuerpo me da gusto ver que no me temes en lo absoluto.

Konan por fin se volteo a ver a Naruto, que se quedó petrificado al verla más que por miedo, por lo hermosa que era. Konan lo notó, el médico hacía todo lo posible por tener dominio de sí mismo para no violarla en ese instante, lo que le parecía encantador, ella si podía controlar su encanto, así que lentamente vio como él se relajaba ya que dejó de ver con deseo apremiante a la ojiambar.

-Mil disculpas por lo de mi encanto- pidió perdón apenada- se me olvida mucho el efecto que causó en los mortales.

-No tiene que hacerlo- le corto apenado el médico- enriedo que es parte de usted, sólo que encanto o no, jamás podría ver a Hinata a la cara si hubiera tratado de hacerle algo .

Konan sólo río divertida, sus carcajadas eran sensuales y sonoras , cargadas de elegancia y belleza, Naruto sabía que jamás oiría una risa tan bella de nuevo y algo le hacía suponer que tampoco era algo que sus "hijas" como cariñosamente llamaba a las demás, oían tan a menudo.

-En verdad que eres encantador- dijo tras dejar de reir- Hinata tiene mucha suerte por haber robado tu corazón. A lo que viniste es a recibir una advertencia de mi parte- Naruto se tenso pero Konnan le hizo un ademán para tranquilizarlo- no, no te quiero pedir que la dejes, al parece mi antiguo amado quiere volver a reanudar sus hostilidades conmigo y ya comenzó a moverse, quiero pedirte que mientras me encargó junto a las demás de él, dejes de ver a tu prometida. Sólo será en lo que me deshago de la amenaza que ellos significan, en verdad que me sentiría muy triste si algo malo le pasa a una familia tan encantadora como la tuya.

 **Omake**

Mis noches se extienden sin cesar, una infinita procesión de caprichos y fantasías pasajeras. Y es que siendo inmortal, uno tiende a aburrirse rápido si permanece siempre sólo, en mis mil años de existencia, he aprendido mucho aunque también es bastante extenso todo lo que he olvidado.

Sólo recuerdo mi nombre y el lugar donde renací, se que me llamo Menma y es todo lo que se de mi vida antes de ser esto, la criatura que yo he bautizado como vampiro.

Recuerdo perfectamente cómo inició todo, el despertar en esa cueva con el ruido de los murciélagos a mi alrededor y también recuerdo haberla visto por primera vez. Su nombre era Kaguya y fue la encargada de darme este don que a mi siempre me ha parecido una maldición.

Kaguya era una mujer muy hermosa, como jamás he vuelto a ver otra mujer en mi vida, su largo cabello plateado que le llegaba a las rodillas cayendo en cascada, piel nívea, labios rojos y sensuales, cintura breve, enormes pechos, el rostro más perfecto del mundo con ese par de ojos nacarados y las orejas ligeramente puntiagudas. Ah, también tenía un par de colmillos grandes que le daban un aire salvaje y sensual. Por ciento que siempre estaba desnuda. También aunque no recuerdo mucho de el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, se que no duramos mucho tiempo, una noche ella salió y me pidió esconderme bien y jamás la volví a ver, espere pacientemente un año, pero jamás volví a verla o a saber de su existencia. Deduzco que algo o alguien acabó con su vida, ya que ella y yo recuerdo que éramos cercanos.

Sobre que puedo hacer, bueno, soy inmortal, super fuerte y veloz, puedo hipnotizar a la gente, convertirme en niebla o en lobo y también en serpiente y murciélago. Siendo mis habilidades principales pues tengo algunas más que de momento quiero reservarme. Me sostengo a través de la sangre, necesitó beber sangre humana para existir, siendo la gran constante en mi vida. Si fui la primer presa de Kaguya, lo dudó, he matado miles de personas en toda mi existencia y jamás he creado a alguien como yo. Lo que me lleva a esto. Mi verdadero deseo es encontrar una reina, una mujer para gobernar la noche junto a ella para siempre, poniendo al fin termino a mi soledad.

Tengo una idea más o menos plausible de como es que llegue a existir, así que le pondré en práctica esta noche.

#########

Anko Mitarashi acaba de terminar su turno nocturno en el café, la camarera había llegado a la ciudad de Konoha buscado realizar su sueño de ser una actriz, desafortunadamente para ella, el talento no era lo único que necesitaba. La chica de veinte años no era fea, tenía tenía cabello púrpura hasta los hombros, ojos color chocolate, piel ligeramente bronceada, una delantera generosa sin exagerar, cintura breve, caderas generosas y unas largas y sexies piernas. El problema era que la joven se negaba a acostarse con alguien para obtener algún papel.

Así que tristeando su suerte no notó la niebla que la envolvió, ni al joven pelinegro de ojos azules que le miraba oculto en ella hasta que fue tarde. Cuando finalmente lo notó, él simplemente la miró fijamente antes de que le clavara sus colmillos en el cuello, bebiendo su sangre lo suficiente como para desmayarla para que momentos después el se mordiera sus labios hasta sangrar y así y plantando sus labios sobre los suyos le compartió su don de inmortalidad.  
###

La mujer despertó la noche siguiente, desorientada buscó a tientas el lugar donde se encontraba, saliendo de él, pues estaba descansando en un ataúd de madera. Ahora la joven tenía la piel muy pálida y los ojos color ámbar en vez del tono achocolatado que tuvieron, aumento su busto varias tallas de sostén, sus glúteos también ganaron tallas y su cabello corto, se había rizado de forma salvaje dándole un aire felino. La mujer al ver al vampiro sólo sonrió de forma seductora antes de fundirse con él en un beso. Pronto, el beso se hizo más intenso cuando la lengua de Menma lamió los labios de Anko pidiéndole permiso para entrar en su boca, lo que ella dio con mucho gusto. Sus lenguas lucharon por dominar antes que la lucha se inclinara por el vampiro, haciendo que Anko se quejara en su boca.  
Después de un rato, se apartaron jadeando. La pelipurpura le dio a Menma una sonrisa seductora antes de levantarse y quitarse la gabardina que aún llevaba con ella, dejándola caer al suelo. Luego se desabotonó su falda naranja y la dejó caer de sus largas piernas.  
Menma solo veía como la hermosa mujer ante él hacía eso, mientras su miembro comenzaba a tensarse dentro de sus pantalones preparándose para el plato principal. Muy pronto, Anko se quitó la blusa mostrando un sujetador negro y naranja con bragas a juego. Con mucha caballerosidad, el vampiro le ofreció una mano a su futura reina y la guió al lecho que había preparado para la acción.  
Anko se sentó a horcajadas sobre su amante y lentamente bajó la cremallera de su chaqueta y la bajó al piso antes de que el pelinegro se quitara la camisa, permitiendo que Anko viera su cuerpo bien construido. Él no era musculoso ni era escuálido de ninguna manera. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto para que moverse rápido y recibir golpes fuertes.  
La pelipurpura no pudo evitar lamerse los labios con anticipación. La vista del cuerpo de Menma estaba haciendo que ella lo deseara aún más. Pronto comenzaron otra sesión de besos. Él se estremeció cuando Anko frotó las manos sobre su cuerpo antes de mover una de ellas hacia el sur. La vampiresa comenzó a desabotonar los pantalones de Menma, liberando su miembro, lamiendo sus labios con deleite por lo que vio. Momentos después, desengancho su sujetador y dejó que sus grandes pechos rebotaban libres, ante la mirada complacida del ojiazul que extendio la mano y comenzo a masajear los grandes pechos, haciendo que Anko ronroneara de placer, aumentando la intensidad cuando Menma comenzó a apretar sus pechos.  
El vampiro continuó apretando y moldeando los pechos de Anko, todo el tiempo haciéndola gemir y rogándole que continuara. Menma luego movió su rostro hacia su teta derecha y comenzó a lamerlo antes de llevárselo a la boca.  
\- ¡Ah, no te detengas!- Anko gimió cuando el inmortal continuó chupando su teta.

Pasado cierto tiempo liberó el pezón erecto con un "pop" mojado haciendo que el seno rebotara en su lugar antes de pasar al otro, para no descuidarlo.  
La mujer estaba en el cielo ahora mismo. Ella nunca le dijo a nadie , pero sus pechos eran realmente sensibles y lo que Menma le estaba haciendo la estaba volviendo loca. Después de un rato, el ojiazul liberó el pecho de Anko quien lo apartó de sus pechos, con una mirada complacida en su rostro comenzo a bajar por el cuerpo de Menma hacia sus boxers.  
Anko entonces agarró el borde de los boxers de su amante y tiró de ellos hacia abajo. La vista que la saludó hizo que su rostro se embelleciera con una sonrisa en extremo cargada de lujuria, haciendo que su amante enarcara una ceja.  
Viendo que algo le llamó la atención y buscado su concentración, Anko envolvió sus dedos alrededor del miembro de Menma y recibió un gemido complacido en respuesta. Anko sonrió ante esto y comenzó a acariciar el miembro antes de poner sus labios en la cabeza y chuparlo, haciendo que él gruñera de nuevo. Ella pronto se lo metió en la boca y comenzó a balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras una de sus manos hacía rebotar sus bolas.  
El vampiro estaba en la nube nueve en este momento. La boca de Anko se sintió increíble. Nunca antes había sentido algo tan bueno en su vida. Pronto sintió que se acercaba a su final.  
Tras ub momento, él dio un gruñido de placer mientras vaciaba su simiente dentro de la boca de su amante, Anko no pudo mantener todo dentro antes de que ella abriera la boca y una cuerda de semen cayera sobre su rostro y sus pechos. Menma entonces agarró a Anko y la movió suavemente para que su espalda estuviera en el borde del lecho con él sobre ella.  
Con gran maestría comenzó a besar el delicadamente esculpido cuerpo que tenía sloe para el, besando desde su cuello hasta su ya húmeda feminidad, haciendo que Anko gimiera todo el tiempo. El besó y lamió sus labios íntimos antes de empujar su lengua en su coño, haciendo que Anko gritara de placer y envolviera sus piernas alrededor de su cabeza mientras él la comía.

-mmmmm -Anko gimió con la mente en blanco a causa de tanto placer.

Menma continuó comiendo el coño de Anko mientras escuchaba sus gemidos de placer. Muy pronto, encontró un pequeño nudo. Sabiendo que eso pondría a Anko al borde, él lo mordió ligeramente.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!- Anko gritó cuando alcanzó su clímax.

Ávidamente, el vampiro bebió todo el jugoso néctar de Anko, sin perder ni una sola gota mientras la lamía. Después de que terminó, se levantó y le dio a Anko uba astuta sonrisa mientras alineaba su miembro con la entrada de la pelipurpura. Hizo una pausa antes de mirar a Anko una vez más para asegurarse de que ella estaba lista.  
El vampiro empujó suavemente su miembro en el coño de Anko y llegó a una barrera. vez más . Se retiró un poco antes de empujar todo el camino en el núcleo de Anko, tomando su virginidad. Anko contuvo un grito mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Sin embargo, estas no eran lágrimas de dolor, sino lágrimas de alegría, pues el placer recibido la inundó de gozo.  
El comenzó a empujar dentro y fuera del núcleo de Anko a un ritmo rápido, haciendo que ambos gimieran en completo placer. Menma nunca había sentido algo tan bueno como las paredes apretadas y aterciopeladas de Anko mientras apretaba su miembro con cada embestida.  
Anko estaba en la nube nueve ya que el hombre estaba follándola de forma dominante. Nunca antes había sentido tanto placer en su vida. Con cada empuje, los dedos de los pies de Anko se curvaron. El placer de Anko creció cuando Menma levantó su pierna izquierda y la colocó sobre su hombro, para acometer de manera más profunda en ella.  
Pronto, cambiaron de posición. El estaba ahora sobre su espalda mientras Anko estaba rebotando sobre su miembro, haciendo que sus senos rebotaran mientras él se metía en su feminidad. El ojiazul vio sus pechos rebotar y lo amaba. Él amaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Él no quería que terminara. Sabía que ella era suya y que nadie más podría tocarla.

En pocos minutos alcanzaron el orgasmo, él pintó las paredes de ella con su semilla, causando que Anko tuviera un alucinante orgasmo antes de caer sobre el pecho de Menma, respirando pesadamente. Luego se miraron a los ojos antes de besarse.  
Durante el resto la noche, follaron como conejos en celo y nunca abandonaron el dormitorio hasta el anochecer del siguiente día, sin embargo, Menma tenía una ligera molestia, una que no le permitía disfrutar a cabalidad de su nueva reina.

###########

Mi primera prueba fue un rotundo fracaso, mi nueva reina no era tal. La joven de nombre Anko parece sólo interesada en dos cosas, alimentarse y follar, toda su capacidad se enfoca en esas dos simples tareas, es incapaz de compartir algo conmigo que no sea placer , no hay conversaciones, no hay planes, no hay nada, sólo una existencia vacía. No se que causó ello, sólo será cosa de intentarlo una vez más. Algún día la encontraré, la que se convertirá en mi reina vampiro. Estoy convencido de eso.

 **Y corte.**

 **1)))) Cualquier parecido con Pasteur no es mera coincidencia.**

 **Vuelvo después de un rato.**

 **Como lo mencione en su momento, no hay review, no hay fic, así que ya saben, a comentar que esto se va a acabar.**

 **Pd: el omake se ambienta en un universo similar, lo que publique en el es un fic original que es tan cortito que en vez de publicarlo independientemente, lo colocare como omakes.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán**


	22. 17

**17**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Review**

 **Forever MK NH**

Sobre la actuaría no… Pero de de ella y lamento la tardanza

 **Tej41**

No tengo cara para verte, vaya que tardó en salir

 **Daisuke.**

Esperó me perdones también la larga espera.

 **Comenzamos**

Cuando Sakura se entero por boca de Tenten del ataque que sufrieron Sarada y Sasuke casi enloquece de pena. Sabía que el sueño sería breve, pero no esperaba que tuviera tan poca duración y tan amargo desenlace. Ella en términos estrictos jamás se delató a si misma, jamás hizo algo que hiciera enarcar una ceja a Sasuke por alguna clase de sospecha. Y sin embargo allí estaba ella, llorando en su departamento desconsolada debido a que su mentira se había descubierto.

Y si ella estaba mal, El Uchiha estaba igual o peor que ella. Karin fue convertida en un vampiro, su novia era un vampiro, su mejor amigo salía con otra vampiro que peor aún, era la perpetradora de algunos de los crímenes de su vigilante misterioso.

Se sentía a punto de enloquecer.

Lee estaba igual, en shock. Que le dolía más, era difícil de saberlo. El sentirse engañado, o la humillación involuntaria a su orgullo de detective. Consuelo de tontos, Sasuke había caído en el mismo juego. Pero eso no quitaba de encima el hecho de que a los dos varios les vieron la cara. Incluidos sus idolos. Enterarse que el gran Maito Gai formaba parte de una organización secreta que protegía a los civiles de los seres de la noche hostiles y que encubria a los que no lo eran, era algo que lo rebasaba. Cuando niño al enterarse de la verdad de Santa Claus y del hada de los dientes había jurado que ese tipo de desengaño y esa sensación jamás la sentiría de nuevo. Bueno, se equivocó y a lo grande:

-¿El capitán me mintió en la cara?- preguntó Sasuke de repente tras media hora de mutismo de su parte- ¿Sabia de mi esposa y me mintió?

La madre de Kakashi negó con la cabeza y agregó:

-No, en su momento creímos dado el escenario que en el enfrentamiento entre Ghouls y el clan Akatsuki, que tu esposa era- se detuvo y le pidió disculpas por las palabras a usar- daño colateral. Los ghoul comen cadáveres frescos y Hidan no había tenido a un convertido en muchos años. No teníamos manera de saberlo.

-¿Pero de mi novia y la de Sasuke si sabían? - ahora rompió el silencio Rock Lee.

-Si, de ellas si. El clan que nació derivado de Akatsuki es de hecho pacífico. Sabíamos de las cinco integrantes de él en la ciudad. Las criaturas nocturnas no somos tan comunes como creen, menos ahora en el mundo tan globalizado. Pero algo que deben de saber es que son buenas chicas.

-¿Buenas chicas?- preguntó mecánicamente el Uchiha- si mis cálculos son ciertos, esas cinco son las responsables que sepamos, de al menos ochenta desapariciones en los últimos diez años, más las que el capitán y su camarilla secreta hayan logrado barrer bajo la alfombra.

-¿Había algún santo en el grupo?- preguntó la bruja a ambos y ninguno pudo responder a eso.

-Entonces el mundo esta mejor sin ellos- aseguró la hechicera- sepan que yo también tengo un secreto, las brujas al igual que los ghouls debemos comer carne humana, sólo que yo la obtengo de los cuerpos que nadie reclama en la morgue. No había nadie que se interese en ellos, no hice daño alguno. Del mismo modo, ellas necesitan alimentarse, pero en vez de atacar blancos al azar, se enfocaron mejor en personas cuyas desapariciones sólo le harían un bien al mundo. Les juro que ni un solo inocente murió víctima de ellas.

Juzgan las cosas desde una muy cómoda posición. Pero no ven el panorama completo.

-¡ESTUVO HORAS CON MI HIJA!- explotó Sasuke al fin.

-Y esta bien, sin marcas, no bebé sangre. Como dije juzgan desde una cómoda y parcial posición. Son como los familiares de un desafortunado misionero que fue asesinado por una leona. Ustedes, lloran la muerte de su familiar y maldicen a todos los leones del mundo.

Y sin embargo, ella quizá y con la carne del desafortunado salvó la vida a su camada de morir de inanición. Les juró que esos cachorros ven la muerte de ese hombre como una bendición, después de todo, es su medio de subsistencia. E igualmente, siguiendo con la comparación, un cocodrilo podría partir en dos el brazo de un ser humano de una mordida y aún así, sus crías apenas y sienten su quijada cuando los traslada de tierra al agua.

Pues ellas son así, son uno de los depredadores más poderosos, pero inteligentes, así como mataron a gente asquerosa, tu hija se cortó dos veces en la cocina con ella y jamás te dijo que la vio hacer algo raro¿ verdad?

Ante ese argumento los dos callaron, tenían mucho que pensar.

##

Hinata recibió a una pupila en muy mal estado emocional.

No sólo se había descubierto su secreto al fin, fue en unas nada afortunadas circunstancias. Hinata la estaba consolando lo mejor que podía pero sabía que lo único que podía hacer era dejarla desahogarse. Después de todo, era una posibilidad al saberse sobre su verdadera naturaleza.

Que sólo Kurenai, Ino y ella hayan tenido tan feliz desenlace era algo que decía mucho sobre como los humanos tendían a reaccionar en estas situación.

Y no es que ellas no lo hayan intentando antes.

Mabui estuvo saliendo hace cincuenta años con un entomólogo llamado Kozuke Karamisou y al revelarle su secreto…. Digamos que las cosas no salieron bien.

Igualmente Samui y Karui tenían en su haber una experiencia con una pareja sentimental que no salió nada bien al enterarse de las cosas. De ahí que ella al principios tuviera miedo de confesarse a su prometido. Vaya que se sacó la lotería al conocer a Naruto.

-Me odia maestra, me odia- lloró Sakura en el regazo de Hinata empapándose su vestido con sus lágrimas- debió ver la ira y desprecio que sus ojos tenían, n...no creó olvidarlo nunca.

Y siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormida. Siendo esto visto por Kaguya que sólo sonreía complacida.

######

Sasuke caminaba por las calles de la ciudad en un estado de letargo, casi parecía que andaba con copas de más. Era ya algo tarde y andaba en una zona no muy transitada, pero que no era favorable para alguien con un estado inconveniente, de acuerdo el no iba ni drogado ni alcoholizado pero en sus facultades al cien tampoco venía.

Como lo notaron un par re tipos que creyendo que tendrían un golpe fácil, lo rodearon para asaltarlo.

-La billetera o la vida- dijo uno de ellos que arrastraba ligeramente las palabras, seña innegable de que tenía el síndrome de abstinencia- elije si sales en una pieza o con los pies por delante.

-No molesten- gruñó el Uchiha- no estoy para sus juegos.

Y de pronto una sensación sofocante se sintió en esa calle, a tal punto se sentía esa presencia que ahogaba a todos a su alrededor que las ratas y demás alimañas huyeron despavoridas de la zona, lonque fuera que estuviera ahí, claramente no quería ser molestado y Sasuke y sus asaltantes aparentemente habían enfurecido al dueño de esa terrible ira.

A tal punto llegó de sofocante la sensación que Sasuke y su compañía se aferraron a la vida con todo lonque tenían. Desapareciendo la abstinencia del primer bandido y volviendo q la sobriedad el segundo.

-!Ahora ustedes dos, largo!- oyeron los bandidos a una voz varonil y enfadada que les ordenaba irse !Y por Kami que no iban a ignorarlo! Huyeron como si hubieran visto al mismísimo señor de los demonios, perdiéndose en la calles. Años más tarde, los dos bandidos contarían a sus hijos de esa experiencia que les cambio la vida. Por que no queriendo volver a vivir aquello, decidieron mejor, ese mismo día, hacer las cosas legalmente.

Pero regresando a Sasuke….

-¡Oye tranquilo, no te voyba hacer daño!- comentó Hatori saliendo de entre las sombras, asustado al detective pues jamás se percató de si presencia- lamento si te asuste, pero creó que aporrear a esos tipos era innecesario. Siempre he dicho que las mejores victorias se dan cuando evitas las peleas.

Sasuke reconoció al hombre, era el habilidoso jugador de ajedrez al que no había logrado vencer en el parque esa tarde.

-Gracias por la ayuda- fue sincero el Uchiha- ahora, con su permiso, tengo cosas en que pensar.

-Te ama sinceramente- declaró el Centinela a un conmocionado Sasuke- si no te lobdijo antes, es porque tenía miedo de que reaccionases como lo hizo, además, ella no sabía lo de tu esposa, ni ella ni nadie de su grupo.

-¿Como es que….?- se quedó sin saber que decir el policía.

-Hombre, ya nos habíamos presentado en el parque ¿Recuedas?- se mostró ofendido el centinela y añadió- creeme cuando te digo que de todos los vampiros a los que me he enfrentado antes, Sakura Haruno y su "Clan" son demasiado humanas, en comparación sería lo mismo que comparar a un androide con un niño, siendo ellas el niño.

-Es muy fácil decir eso- objeto fríamente Sasuke- no sería tan elocuente si uno de ellos le hiciera eso a su novia…

-Soy casado- interrumpio Hatori- y dudó que alguna vez pudieran ponerle una mano encima a mi bella Coullonge sin que ella se los consienta. Pero recalcó, he visto muchos vampiros en mi linea de trabajo y pocos muestran tanta humanidad como ella.

Si no me crees, preguntale a tu hija.

-A Sarada no la meta en esto- fue aún más defensivo el Uchiha- Ella no tiene nada que ver.

-Mucho me temo que no es asi- negó con la cabeza el Centinela- sinceramente ¿Crees que tu esposa no tratara de volverlos criaturas similares a ella? Por que dejame decirte algo, ese cambio siempre modifica algo en la personalidad de la gente, quizá y antes no se hubiera atrevido….. Pero ahora.

-¿Sabia de esto?- preguntó ignorando la cuestión pues era algo en lo que ni siquiera quería pensar, pues ese era el horror real, lo que verdaderamente lo había afectado- ¿Sabia de mi esposa y de Sakura?

-Técnicamente mi respuesta es un rotundo NO- le dijo el centinela con firmeza mientras daba unos pocos pasos detrás del detective- sabía a ciencia cierta que ocurrió con tu esposa…..No, siendo sincero no lo sabía, pero intuía que de haber muerto, fue a manos de un ser de la noche. De Sakura, si y de hecho si bien, la he tratado, ella no sabe de mi en la forma en la que ahora tu sabes de mi existencia. Para ella no soy más que un simple novelista juvenil.

Sasuke no se había dado cuenta, pero cuando menos lo supo, él y Hatori ya habían llegado a la casa de seguridad que Kakashi les había proporcionado a él y a Lee, se suponía que eso era un secreto así que ¿como rayos sabía de ella ese misterioso sujeto? Justo cuando iba a formular esa pregunta, Hatori había desaparecido y al voltear a la puerta, había una nota en ella.

[Sobre su duda existencial actual, la respuesta es simple pero de un costo algo terrible para asumir. Brindale la paz a quien te de un bonito recuerdo y vive con quien le ames demasiado.

Recuerda que tienes un amigo en mi personas

H. ]

El Uchiha sólo dobló la nota y la guardo. Vaya que el centinela tendría mucho trabajo que hacer.

"Creó que iré a ver como le va a la versión de Naruto que esta atrapado en una realidad alterna donde virtualmente es el único hombre en varias millas a la redonda" pensó con un escalofrío. Por experiencia sabía que esas realidades en cualquier dimensión estaban lejos de ser un paraíso masculino.

#########

Mientras Hatori le daba el consejo amoroso a Sasuke, Lee dentro de la casa simplemente sacaba sus frustraciones con un ejercicio de artes marciales. El combate cuerpo a cuerpo era realmente su pasión y fuerte, aún mas que las armas de fuego. Y vaya que estaba sacando lo que llevaba dentro pues golpeaba con inusitada furia al pobre aparato, al punto que se notaba que estaba a nada de romperlo.

Le daba vueltas al asunto en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez y el resultado era el mismo. Intentaba odiar a Tenten, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Llevó a su mente la imagen de algunos de los tipos que encontraron muertos de forma horrible, todos de una muy baja calaña y que habían sido torturados sistemáticamente hasta la muerte y aún así fue incapaz de odiarla. Porque se dio cuenta que pese a todo, había cierto método en su búsqueda de presas. No mataba gente inocente, era como una suerte de mangosta, que se dedicaba a cazar presas que eran muy capaces de defenderse. De acuerdo, dado lo que la evidencia mostró, ninguna de ellas metió las manos, pero en retrospectiva, el mundo era un poco mejor ahora que ellas no estaban ahi. Para muestra de ello, la pobre niña que era explotada sexualmente por ese hijo de puta al que le le arrancaron un brazo con pura fuerza física.

"Maldición, justo cuando encuentro al amor de mi vida pasa eso" pensó Lee mientras lograba al fin, destrozar al aparato luego de cocerlo a puñetazos y patadas. "Y lo peor de todo, es que pese a todo, la sigo amando".

Lee recogió los trozos del aparato y los depósito en la basura, tendría que reponer el equipo por uno completamente nuevo, lo que no le preocupaba, le preocupaba que irían a hacer él y su mejor amigo.

#############

 **Al otro lado de la ciudad.**

Hidan el "monje con espuelas" fue uno de los primeros vampiros sobrevivientes a la época de el conde y la baronesa, el veterano vampiro había estado deseoso de irse por su cuenta de su clan y formar uno propio con sus reglas y sus directivas, de ahí que ni Yachiko ni los demás miembros de Akatsuki supieran de sus movientos furtivos para crear un nuevo clan.

Llamándose Jashin, el ególatra vampiro de había ido haciendo más bien de un harem personal con mujeres muy vanidosas que más que nada, tenían miedo al paso del tiempo y el que creían era el inexorable paso del tiempo, siendo Kouyuki Kazahana la famosa actriz porno de la década de los setenta o la ex diva del teatro Fubuki Youma, dos perfectos ejemplos de lo que hablo.

Aunque de sólo siete miembros, el "clan" del monje demente era peligro, por ello le alarmó algo que al entrar a su catacumba, viera los cuerpos de sus amantes regados por todas partes, decapitadas, y con una presencia tan atroz que parecía seguir ahí…

-¿Pasaste por un bocadillo primero?- preguntó el Centinela saliendo de las sombras, siendo cierto que aún seguía ahí el destructor de casi todo su grupo. A Karin la había convertido por vengarse de Sasuke al intentar atraparlo y la había mantenido con él con la promesa de dejarla traer a su familia. Por lonque veía, ella no estaba ahí cuando se desarrollo la masacre.

Intento hacer algo en vano, gritar, rugir, huir, atacar…. Pero se congeló de terror, la presencia de Hatori era tan apabullante que todo pensamiento se había ido a la mierda, podía ver el sus ojos que no saldría de ahí vivo, si es que salía, pues el centinela emanaba un poder tal que era irreal.

Pobre Hidan, incluso Izanagi en persona se sentiría así en su presencia y lo peor, es que aunque puso una barrera para no ser detectado, no usada para intimidarle ni el uno por ciento de su poder.

-¿Tus últimas palabras?- preguntó Hatori extendiendo su palma derecha al frente, instantes después, una esfera de energía dorada se manifestó, haciendo más evidente que él vampiro había llegado a su tumba.

-...P...I...E.. D...A...D- apenas logró articular antes de ser borrado por la esfera de energía que lo destruyó a nivel atómico, de esa no había forma de salvarse.

-Patético- se encogió de hombros Hatori- ¿Cuantos te rogaron así y a todos los mataste? En fin, esperó que Isobo te arroje al peor círculo del infierno.

"Bueno, con esto ya evite esa tragedia" pensó el Centinela "Ahora debo dejar que las cosas marchen de acuerdo a su rumbo".

El ya había intervenido de momento en demasiadas veces, ahora era turno de los demás el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

 **Omake.**

Menma despertó al ocaso y se dirigió a ver a sus "concubinas", al entrar a la habitación, vio el gran lecho ocupado y dos ataúdes vacíos. Si, dos; junto a la bella pelipurpura durante el día ahora yacía una muy bella mujer madura que era el sueño de cualquier hombre, Mei Terumī es una mujer muy hermosa de figura delgada, tiene el cabello castaño rojizo que le llega hasta los tobillos, un moño atado con una banda de color azul oscuro, dos mechones de los cuales uno cubre su ojo derecho y dos que se cruzan sobre el pecho, justo debajo de la barbilla y como Anko tiene las orejas ligeramente puntiagudas, Piel muy pálida y ojos color ámbar. Viste únicamente un piercing que usaba antes de su transformación pues la ropa "le estorba" para poder disfrutar del cuerpo de su hermana vampiresa.

Mientras ellas están en un sesenta y nueve, Menma medita que salió mal en este caso. Trató durante varias semanas de replicar el proceso de conversión de Anko modificando variables, pero sus sujetos de prueba murieron sin excepción, tratando de cerciorarse de que el modo correcto de conversión era el usado en Anko, salió a buscar una nueva presa hallando a Mei, la entonces ojiverde era una modelo de lencería famosa, acababa de salir de una larga sesión de fotos muy entrada la noche cuando ella sintió dos colmillos enterrándose en su nívea piel, trato de gritar pero no pudo, lo último que hizo mientras era aún humana fue el pensar en que iba morir sin haberse casado.

Al despertar, estaba sólo usando sus zapatillas, medias negras y un fishnet de cuerpo entero, entonces entró Menma habiendo que la cara de Mei se iluminara co una sonrisa, dirigiéndose ambos a una cómoda silla de marfil que parecía más un trono, aunque dado el dueño, lo más probable es que lo fuera.  
Mei se se sentó en el regazo de Menma, él cual le bajo hasta la mitad de su cintura el fishnet con entusiasmo y observó sus increíbles pechos en su desnudo esplendor por primera vez. Mei continuó ronroneando y balanceó su pecho hacia él ,antes de que el los amanzara. Aunque tomar ambos en su agarre era difícil, Menma debido a sus siglos de experiencia logró comenzar a trabajar ambos al mismo tiempo y frotó y acarició los pechos uno contra el otro. Mei sonrió cuando sus dedos se hundieron en la suavidad de su pecho y masajearon su flexible carne mientras ella se sentaba en su regazo. Las manos de Mei descansaron sobre sus músculos pectorales y los palparon mientras él hacía lo mismo con sus pechos. El vampiro se inclinó hacia adelante y comenzó a lamer sus tetas mientras sus dedos trabajaban mágicamente en sus tetas y lentamente frotó su lengua contra sus pezones con sus pechos apretados uno contra el otro. Ella gimio con placer gracias al experto manoseo y besuqueo mixto antes de seguir tocándolo .La boca de Menma se frotó sobre su pezon y él se burló de ella apretando y tirando del otro hacia adelante. Mei maulló cuando le chuparon la teta y volvió a deslizar sus dedos por su pelo .Menma sintió que su hombría comenzaba a cobrar vida dentro de sus pantalones y bajó la vista para ver las piernas de Mei empezando a tambalearse. Por este tipo de reacción, sabía que ella se estaba mojando más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado y dejó de trabajar su teta para mordisquear su carne con cuidado .Mei volvió a llorar mientras sus colmillos perforaban su montículo y ella cerró los ojos en éxtasis ante su mordisco. La castaña se sonrojó cuando su excitación continuó creciendo y el vampiro liberó su teta para alcanzar dentro de la parte de abajo del fishnet, cuando rozó su mano contra su parte íntima con sus dedos que entraron en su coño una sola vez. Asombrado por lo cálido que se sentía dentro, Menma escuchó a Mei gemir fuertemente y él retiró sus dedos para ver qué tan húmedos estaban. Un segundo después, Mei se recostó en un ataúd que estaba frente al trono, (el suyo) con las piernas separadas mientras Menma miraba sus empapados pliegues. Se inclinó hacia adelante y comenzó a lamer su clítoris con su mano derecha apoyada en su pecho. Mientras tanteaba su pecho, los dedos del vampiro invadieron su feminidad y rozaron sus paredes con su lengua babeando en su clítoris. Mei gimió en voz alta antes de que Menma se pusiera el posición para reclamar al fin a su reina. Dio el primer paso moviendo las caderas y empujando su coño por su hombría antes de que acelerara en su interior. Ella plantó sus manos a ambos lados del rubio para mantener el equilibrio mientras él hundía su polla en su feminidad y sus pechos comenzaban a balancearse en el aire. La verga de Menmq se disparó en su humedad y ella gimió por sus impactos que retumbaban en su interior mientras lo pecho de Mei fue una vez más palmado por las ansiosas manos del vampiro, ya que resistir la tentación de palparlos era demasiado para él y los frotó con entusiasmo como lo había hecho antes. Él lamió sus labios mientras ella se inclinaba hacia adelante y sus orbes rebotaban sobre él mientras comenzaba a clavar sus uñas en el fé miembro de Menma se elevó en la entrada de Mei y se estremeció a cambio de que su velocidad excesiva se disparara dentro de ella. Ella gimió de placer cuando sus pechos fueron masajeados y exprimidos mientras se balanceaban sobre él. Metió su miembro en los túneles mojados de Mei y su gran trasero fue golpeado por su regazo mientras se disparaba. Ella bajó la cabeza y comenzó a besar su cuello antes de lamerlo lentamente mientras gemía por sus lametones. Mei acarició las mejillas de Menma y gimió cuando lo sintió agarrar su teta antes de tirar de ellas. Inmediatamente presionó sus labios contra los suyos y los ambar claros encontraron cuando empezaron a chocar sus lenguas. Se frotaron y se babearon una contra la otra en su guerra de lametones y Menma volvió a pellizcar los pezones de Mei mientras la besaba. El sudor se formó en ambos cuerpos y rápidamente comenzó a alcanzar cada centímetro de sus formas, él liberó los pechos de Mei y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su espalda antes de acariciarla. Ella gimió en su beso mientras movían sus caderas juntas mientras sentía su miembro golpeando sus entrañ cerraron sus ojos y se acariciaron cada uno mientras se abrazaban. Sus paredes internas de ella se envolvieron alrededor de verga y la apretaron lo suficiente para que su semen rociara hasta que su útero quedara cubierto de blanco por sus semillas que fluían de él. Ambos gimieron cuando el lanzamiento roció su coño y salpicó en el féretro antes de que terminara. Mei logró mantenerse sentada y jadeó junto con Menma antes de inclinarse para besarlo y sus ojos se cerraron en la dicha mutua que sintieron.

###

"Otro fracaso más, su lucidez fue pasajera, nqda más despertó, intento montarme nuevamente y alnno verme dispuesto a mi, pero a mi otro fracaso si, ambas comenzaron a darme un sexy pero no requerido espectáculo.

Quizá si buscó la próxima inteligencia antes que belleza…."  
 **Y corte.**

 **¿Sugerencia para la belleza que ademas es inteligente?**

 **Lamento la tardanza, pero tuve otras cosas, de que acabó el fic lo acabó, pero de que me dan ánimos los review para darle más prioridad también.**

 **Se oye mezquino pero no por eso deja de ser verdad.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


End file.
